Losing the War before it starts
by CrazyJanaCat
Summary: During a battle against Vilgax at the end of the summer, 10 year old Ben Tennyson is defeated and captured. Vilgax takes the Omnitrix, but doesn't kill Ben. Instead, he takes the boy with him back to his home planet as a trophy. Years later, Ben is rescued, but his friends and family soon find out that the boy they once knew was no longer the same. MA YAOI/ LOTS OF SMUT AND RAPE.
1. Captured

**Originally posted this story on Archive of Our Own, but I thought it could fit on here too.**

 **The story will have a main story line about Ben when he is 16 years old, starting with the next chapters and in between all stories about his time imprisoned as Vilgax's slave. I hope some of you can enjoy what my evil sadistic mind can conjure up! ^_^**

* * *

The sound of the Omnitrix timing out was a horrifying one. The young brunette went from Four Arms back to being just 10 year old human Ben, and his green eyes widened in terror. Now was likely the _worst_ timing ever for the watch to turn him back.

"Ben!"

The young boy barely had the time to hear his cousin scream his name in horror before the blow hit him in the back of his head. Black spots danced in his vision, and he turned to face his enemy. His knees buckled with the movement, and Ben dropped to his knees, staring up blankly at a grinning Vilgax. A foot connected with his face, making him slam into the cold hard ground before he was kicked again, in the stomach this time.

"Get your hands off my grandson!" Max yelled in fury.

The old Plumber tried to reach the two battling men, or battling alien and child in possession of an alien weapon, but was soon stopped by Vilgax's robots. The towering, intimidating alien only grinned wider as Max and Gwen were pushed back by the overwhelming force of his troops. They would not get in the way of his plans this time.

As he was distracted, Ben started getting up again and reached for his wrist to reactivate the Omnitrix. However, before he could, Vilgax reacted by grabbing his arm and drawing his blade.

"Now, now," he tutted.  
"We can't have any of that."

A searing pain went through Ben, starting just underneath his left elbow and moving through his bones and nerves until his entire body was filled by it. The black spots in his vision grew and consumed everything in his sight. His breathing stopped entirely and a nauseating feeling, as if he was about to throw up, flooded over him. Vilgax gave an amused chuckle at the sight.

"It's time you pay for your insolence, Ben Tennyson," he said.

The words barely even registered anymore as the boy blacked out from the intense pain. Before Vilgax even closed his mouth again, Ben had gone completely limp in his hold. Snorting in amusement, he grabbed the small body by the waist and slung it over his shoulder, easily carrying him away to his ship. Yes, the boy would definitely pay.

. . .

Ben stirred as the throbbing feeling in his left arm became too much. He shifted lightly, barely registering the clanking of chains as he did so and opened his eyes slowly. Still, the world around him stayed completely dark and Ben frowned in confusion. He shifted again, trying to rub his eyes with his hands, but some unknown force stopped him and held both arms above his head.

"What?"

It was a soft mutter, so soft, Ben barely even heard himself. His voice was slightly cracking, but he ignored it to focus a bit more on his surroundings. He was lying on his side he now noticed, on some soft surface he was pretty sure was a bed. The cool air against his skin told him there were no sheets, nor did he have any clothes on him. His right hand tingled as it had fallen asleep a while ago from being chained above his head on the bedpost, but it was his left hand he worried about the most.

He remembered the intense pain he had felt their earlier, back when Vilgax defeated him, but now, he didn't feel anything at all. There was only the painful throbbing at his elbow and upper arm and the strange sensation was scary. What did Vilgax do exactly?

His numb right hand slowly followed the bumps and ridges of the chain towards his other arm, until he reached his elbow. The movement was slowly returning feeling to his hand, but that only heightened his anxiety. He moved down again, his breath speeding up and then stopping completely as he reached the abrupt ending of his limb. Instead of his lower arm and hand, he only felt a cold, metal plate to which the chain was attached.

Ben gave a sob in horror and pulled his arms closer to him, only to be met with the chain's resistance. It didn't stop him from trying again, however, and soon enough, he was pulling and struggling with a vigor. His eyes grew wide and teary behind his blindfold.

He tensed as he heard heavy footsteps approaching and curled into himself. With as much willpower as he could muster, Ben silenced his sobbing and listened tensely as the door of the room he's being kept in opened and the footsteps made their way over to him. A deep chuckle had him frown angrily and he started pulling at his bonds with new intensions.

"Vilgax!" he growled.

Ben jolted as one clawed finger traced the skin of his back, traveling all the way up to between his shoulder blades and back down. The feather light touch had the boy shivering slightly, the hairs of his arms – or what's left of it – and in the back of his neck rose up at the feeling.

"Good," Vilgax muttered, too close to Ben's ear that it's uncomfortable to the boy.  
"I was worried the shock might have been too much for you to handle all at once."

"D-don't touch me!" Ben yelled in a panic as he felt that finger moving over to his thigh.

Vilgax ignored him and continued petting his upper leg like it's the most normal thing in the world. It was all Ben could do not to cry in fear and humiliation as he bit his tongue hard.

"I want you to feel, hear, see, and _remember_ everything I do to you," Vilgax said, his hot breath ticking Ben's ear and making the boy tremble.

The hand moved to the back of his leg, starting out at the hollow of his knee, and moving up higher until he was almost touching his ass. This was where it became too much to Ben and he turned on his back, swinging his leg towards where he believed Vilgax was standing in an attempt to kick him. His foot was easily caught and Ben groaned in pain as the man pushed his knee against his chest, folding him nearly in half.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled frantically.

He started struggling again and the sound of clanging chains drowned out Vilgax's amused laughter. A claw started prodding at Ben's back entrance, and the boy stilled his struggles, mouth open in pure shock as he turned his head towards where he knew the alien was situated.

"W-what?" he mumbled in confusion.

The expression on his face, even though half of it was obscured by the large black cloth around his eyes, was very invigorating to the alien warlord. Ben was only 10 years old. He had no way of understanding what Vilgax was doing to him. His expression soon screwed up in discomfort and disgust as the first finger pushed inside of him.

"That's disgusting!" he yelled.  
"Do you know what that's used for? Don't aliens poop or something?"

"Of course we do," Vilgax scoffed.  
"But I also know different uses for this."

To put more meaning behind his words, he curled his finger and Ben jolted. A rosy tint reached his cheeks and his mouth fell open. Vilgax didn't know if it was from pain or the first sparks of pleasure that brought out this reaction, nor did he really care. Either way, it would be incredibly humiliating for the boy. Vilgax grinned to himself as he thought how Ben would beg for death before he was done with him.

A second finger joined the first, making Ben moan in pain. He started struggling again in an attempt to get away from the warlord's hands, but Vilgax only put more of his weight on the boy's bent leg and pushed his fingers in deeper.

"Ah!"

Ben's entire body started trembling as Vilgax hit something inside of him and as the alien continued stroking the bundle of nerves, the boy's penis gradually rose to attention. The pink on Ben's face turned to bright red, and he tensed. It seemed that he finally had caught up with what was happening. His struggles ceased again and instead, he tried to close his legs. This too was easily prevented by Vilgax. There was no way he would let Ben escape his grip. A few more well aimed jabs at the boy's prostate, and he pulled his fingers out.

"Enjoying yourself, Tennyson?" he asked tauntingly, gently stroking the boys erect penis up and down a few times.

Ben could only gasp in reply. Soon enough, Vilgax left the bed and walked over to the nightstand, pulling a few newly acquired items from the drawer. The first one was a black collar with spikes on, the kind used for dogs to be more precise. The second object was a remote controlled small vibrator. Both were little souvenirs he took with him from Earth.

"I did some digging in human torture," Vilgax started as he assembled the items and brought them over to Ben.  
"And I found your species is so disgustingly _fragile_. It's humiliating to think you gave me so much trouble before."

"Glad to help, Squidface," Ben sneered in his usual cocky tone, be it a bit breathless.

Vilgax huffed in annoyance and roughly turned Ben on his stomach. The boy yelped in shock before stilling completely. Vilgax took the opportunity to take the collar and quickly fastened it around Ben's neck. A gasp and tugging at the chains was the only reaction he got for that. The collar was tight around Ben's throat but not to the point where it constricted his breathing, just enough to make sure Ben wouldn't forget it was there.

Next is the small bullet vibrator. Vilgax took it between his fingers and rubbed it against Ben's ass, making the boy tense up again. Pushing it inside of him was rewarded with a groan and some renewed struggling, but it barely even slowed the alien down. Vilgax made sure to angle the little toy just right so it sat snuggly against the bundle of nerves inside Ben's rectum. He turned the boy again to lie on his back and removed the blindfold.

Puffy green eyes glared at him, but Vilgax couldn't find himself impressed as he noticed the wetness on his burning red cheeks. It had always been hard to see Ben as a child whenever he was handling the Omnitrix and fighting Vilgax, but seeing him like this made the warlord think he really did look his age. It only made him smirk more. That's good, he thought, he liked it better when Ben was only a kid. The grin on his face widened and he held the remote up for Ben to see.

"Guess what's this is for," he said.

Ben eyed it suspiciously, then followed the cord to where it disappeared between his legs. His eyes widened in fear and they quickly snapped back up to the alien's face, searching for something in those red eyes of his captor. Whatever he was looking for, it didn't seem like he found it, as he sighed in defeat and looked away.

"Don't know," he muttered.  
"But I bet it's gonna be painful, right?"

Vilgax didn't reply. Instead, he turned the vibrator on, immediately putting it on the highest setting. Ben screamed and his body rose from the bed at the force of the vibrations. Tears sprung in his eyes again as he came from just that. Vilgax returned the settings to a soft buzzing, but didn't turn the toy off entirely.

The boy whined at the feeling and slowly, his penis started to rise again. Vilgax chuckled in amusement at the sight. With a sigh, a somewhat regretful one at that, the alien warlord leaned over Ben and replaced the blindfold.

"I'll come see how you're doing in a few hours," he whispered in the boy's ear before stepping back.

"N-no, please!" Ben gasped.  
"T-take it o-out. I-I can't…"

Vilgax didn't listen. Instead, he turned the vibrator to the medium setting and taped the remote to Ben's thigh. That way, Ben wouldn't be able to stop the vibrator, but he wouldn't be able to come a second time either thanks to the too low setting. With a victorious grin on his black lips, Vilgax left the room.


	2. Saved

**Age 16**

 **It had been 6 years since Ben's capture and alleged death. Vilgax has conquered a large part of the Galaxy, but the Plumbers still fight him every step. During a raid on one of Vilgax's vacation palaces, Gwen and Kevin find someone neither of them expected to see ever again.**

* * *

It had been 6 long years since Ben's death and Vilgax's takeover of that part of the Galaxy. He hadn't bothered Earth after he left with the Omnitrix. They were conquered, yes. Oppressed and ruled with an Iron Fist by the infamous ruler of Vilgaxia and now dozens of other planets, but Vilgax himself hadn't shown himself again on the planet that had given him so much trouble in the form of a young boy.

Most people had given in easily enough once they realized the alien forces were far too strong for them. The Tennysons, however, didn't back down. They fought with everything they had, and once their fight was completely lost, they went into hiding. Gwen and her older brother Ken both joined the Plumbers at young age and fought besides their grandfather, parents, uncle and aunt. They kept up the memory of the hero their young cousin would have been if faith only had been kinder to him.

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson was buried as the first victim of the war that had followed after Vilgax's troops stormed them. His scorched, left arm all that occupied his grave, as it had been the only part of him they found in the burning rubble where his last battle with Vilgax had taken place. Only a select few knew Ben's true legacy as the alien superhero, but those who did, mourned not only him, but also what he could have become if only he had been spared his cruel faith at the hands of a tyrant.

Of course, the battle of the Plumbers against Vilgax's conquering army didn't end at Earth. Gwen and Max traveled through the Galaxy to help the refugees of the all-out Galactic War. They found help in unexpected places and from unexpected people.

Kevin Levin was one of them. He arrived with the Plumbers two years after the first attack, stating he wanted to fight for freedom. Not many had trusted the young delinquent at first, but he soon showed to have great inside in alien tech, and his underground contacts proved extremely useful for their low profile operations. His intel helped save twice as many victims of the war every year.

At the moment, Gwen and Kevin were, along with several others, planning on a raid on Vilgax's vacation palace on a planet nearby. Rumor had it that his famed human concubine was staying there without his supervision for the next week at least. The plan was to kidnap the boy, save him from the tyrant's undoubtable terrifying grip, or at least have some leverage against the warlord.

Kevin's reputation had allowed him to be hired as a mercenary at the palace, and he smuggled Gwen and a few others in easily enough. Perhaps they should have known it was too easy, considering who owned the place, but they were too preoccupied to get their plans in motion to realize the very real danger they were in until it was revealed to them.

They walked into the trap with open eyes. The many soldiers and assassins swarming their small team in no time. It was only thanks to Max and his backup plan they even survived. Still, they had many casualties, but no one thought of giving up or trying to escape. They were there for a mission, and they wouldn't leave until they had succeeded. They had all gotten too far to back out now.

In the midst of the battle, Gwen had grabbed Kevin's wrist and dragged him away from the brawls. The black haired delinquent wanted to question her on this, but he had learned long ago it was better to just follow along. Gwen was part Anodite and exceptionally smart, no doubt she had a very good reason to lead him through empty hallways towards an unknown destination.

"He's over there!" she spoke eventually, pointing towards a large, golden door.

Kevin nodded in understanding and walked up to the door, absorbing the metal of the knob. He was about ready to beat the large double doors open, but Gwen stopped him.

"There might be others in there too," she warned.

"Alright, be ready to take them on then."

With that, he slammed his fist in the door. It took him a few good hits, but eventually, the door gave in. Gwen immediately summoned a force field, just in time to stop the rain of gunfire coming their way. Once it died down a bit, Kevin jumped over the pink glowing field and attacked the guards. The fight following was a difficult one, but in the end, Gwen and Kevin succeeded to take down all 7 of their robotic enemies.

"Done," Kevin grunted once they had beaten down the last of their opponents.  
"Where's that whore of his, so we can scram."

"We don't even know if he's here willingly, Kevin," Gwen replied sighing.

The raven haired teen tsk'd, but didn't reply as he followed Gwen towards another, smaller door. This one wasn't locked, so they easily entered the small bedroom. Not much could be found in it, besides from a large, expensive looking chair, a loveseat, a double bed with a nightstand, and a large closet. On the bed laid a chained, teenage male with his back turned towards them.

Gwen gasped as she saw him. He was completely naked, and the bed didn't have any sheets or blankets to cover him up either. The only things he had to cover him were the black leather blindfold and the dark green jewel incrusted collar around his neck. His relatively long, messy brown hair was splayed out beneath him and behind him, making him look more like a girl at first sight, his thin figure and pale skin only adding to that illusion. Many scars, cuts and bruises were littering the skin of his back and legs, though most of them seemed to be weeks, if not months or years old, and a large black 'V' was tattooed on his right shoulder blade.

The most shocking thing about him, however was how he missed all of his limbs. His arms both ended just underneath the elbows and the legs only reached to halfway the thighs. Pure golden plates marked off the stumps and each had a large ring attached to them, through which the long, silver chains keeping him to the bed were attached.

Slowly, on the verge of crying, Gwen rounded the bed and moved to where she could see the boy better. A spark of recognition ignited in her shiny green eyes, and Kevin frowned in confusion. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but just then, the brunette stirred slightly. The boy seemed to sense their presence and slowly lifted his head off the pillows, turning his blindfolded face towards Gwen. The girl's breathing stocked, and she took a step forward, reaching out towards the captive teen with a trembling hands.

"Ben?" she whispered softly.

The boy tensed and curled into himself. His pale lips parted slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. Gwen took another step towards him and carefully touched the brunette's cheek, pausing for a moment as she felt him flinch away. Once the boy seemed to have calmed down some, she grasped the cloth covering his eyes and carefully pulled it off.

Bright green eyes blinked against the sudden light and tried to mold his small body deeper into the bed, as if trying to disappear into it. Kevin's own eyes widened in shock. He recognized those eyes. They were the same ones as the boy he had once swore his revenge on, and later on swore to avenge. But it couldn't really be him, right? This pitiful excuse of a living being couldn't possibly be _the_ Ben Tennyson… right?

"… G-… Gwe-en?" the brunette muttered in a soft, raspy voice, rough from disuse.

The duo can do nothing but stare at the teen on the bed. He seemed nothing like the 10 year-old young hero that they had thought was murdered by the warlord. There was no fire in his deep, green eyes. No cocky smirk adorning his pale lips, or rude comments tumbling out of his mouth. He just laid there on the bed, blinking sleepily up at them, lips slightly parted and brows furrowed in a confused expression, as if he couldn't understand why, or how they were there.

"You're… alive?" Gwen asked in shock.

Ben's mouth snapped shut again, and his eyes grew wider. He moved his arms closer to his head in a shielding manner and whimpered pitifully. He looked as if he was afraid they were angry at him for not having died. Kevin's frown deepened at that and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what Vilgax had done to this guy that had made him like this.

Gwen whispered Ben's name again and sat down next to him on the bed. Without fear, she took hold of his thin, shivering form and hugged him close. Ben whimpered again and tried to get away, but Gwen easily shushed him, cooing gently in his ear until the boy calmed down. Kevin could do nothing but stare at the whole scene. Gwen looked like she was cradling a small child against her chest instead of her 16 year old cousin. The brunette's ribs were all perfectly visible, and the lack of limbs made him seem so much smaller than he was supposed to be.

"Get him some clothes," Gwen ordered in a soft voice.

Kevin complied immediately. The sooner they got Ben out of there, the better it was. He walked over to the large closet and opened it, tensing up and eyes widening in shock as he saw its contents. Shelf after shelf with sexual devises, ranging from human buttplugs and vibrators, to more alien equipment. The large, tentacle-like dildos had Kevin shudder with disgust, and he cast another worried glance towards the bed.

Gwen was staring at the closet with open mouth and an expression of pure horror as tears now freely poured out of her eyes. Ben, on the other hand was staring up at her, confused as to why she was suddenly crying. Had he not been chained and dismembered, Kevin could have easily imagined him to touch his cousin's cheek to find out what the tears meant.

"What did they do to you?" the girl mumbled shakily.

When Ben didn't reply, Kevin turned back towards the closet. He ignored the many whips, paddles and painful looking machines and focused on the very few pieces of clothing hanging of the racks. Most of them were too revealing to even be considered clothes, and looked to be extremely uncomfortable to wear. Kevin sighed and grabbed a green and black silk robe. It was short and would barely cover anything, but somehow, it was still the most decent thing in there.

When he reached the bed again, Gwen had already taken off the chains and pulled her cousin in a sitting position. Ben allowed her to move him around like a doll as he continued staring at her with dull, tired eyes. He was still scowling, unable to comprehend what was going on. It pissed Kevin off to see him like that. Was this really the same kid that had bested him more than once? This was seriously the boy that had ruined his life? He wanted to hit the brunette, tell him to get a grip already, but he bit his tongue and continued dressing him.

Once they were done, Kevin lifted up Ben's small body with ease. He was slightly disturbed by how little he weighed, especially with all the metal that was put in him. Not only the plates on his limbs, but the many piercings in his ears, nose, lip and anywhere else he hadn't cared to look for them. It was creepy how many changes were made in the brunette's body, as if nothing of the original him was left. Not only with the limbs and the piercings and tattoos, but other, more subtle changes, as if his body was carefully molded to fit a certain image.

The two stumpy arms looped around Kevin's neck as best they could, and Ben buried his face in the older teen's shoulder. Kevin grunted and quickly ignored his former thoughts. Ben needed them to help him right now, not to be reminiscing on who he used to be.

"Let's get out of here," the raven grunted.

Gwen nodded and the two of them quickly left the room again. They speed walked through the empty hallways and back towards the large courtyard where the rest of the rebels were still waiting for them to return with the captive. As they arrived, grandpa Max grinned proudly at them and waved them over.

"Alright! Let's go before Vilgax-!"

He stopped talking as he got a better look of the boy in Kevin's arms. His eyes widened in shock, and his mouth stayed wide open. Ben lifted his head off the older teen's shoulder and stared lazily at his grandfather. No recognition could be found inside those shiny green eyes of the presumed dead hero. Max stuttered and stepped closer, carefully lifting a finger to stroke his long lost grandson's cheek, as if expecting him to just disappear into thin air any minute.

"… Ben…"


	3. Arm

**Age 10**

 **After an escape attempt, Ben learns that everything has consequences, especially with Vilgax. Punishment for disobedience is cruel and painful, and every time Ben sees his arm, he will remember.**

* * *

"Mhnnm!"

"I warned you several times before. Try to escape and you'll be punished."

Vilgax tried his best to continue looking stern at the naked and bound boy, but succeeded only half as a small grin still found its way to his face. He had to admit that the sight of a terrified Ben Tennyson was something he very much enjoyed and right now, the boy seemed about ready to faint from the fear. The whole thing made it hard for Vilgax to stay angry at the boy's latest stunt.

It wasn't exactly the first time Ben tried to escape, but it was a first that he actually got somewhere with his plan. More so, he had successfully harmed one of Vilgax' servants and snuck past several guards in his attempt to get outside of the palace.

It had happened during lunch time, just when most guards and servants were on break. The servant had unchained Ben to let him eat, but the boy instead used the fork to stab the woman in the arm and twice in the chest before bolting out of the room. She wasn't dead, but she would have to stay at the hospital for some time to recover. Vilgax would have to pay her extra for it and that wasn't something he was particularly happy about.

How Ben evaded the cameras and guards was still very much a mystery, but somehow he had managed to reach the ground level, where he was finally captured and dragged back to the lower levels kicking and screaming. One of the guards that had carried him ended with a black eye and a split lip from the excessive struggling. Ben wasn't exactly in perfect condition either, with a large bruise on his left cheek, some cuts and a broken rib.

That was how he had ended here. Kneeling on a small table, with his one remaining arm strapped down tightly on a higher metal surface. Eyes wide and terrified, mouth gagged, trembling and sweating as he helplessly struggled in his bonds. As the large, gun like machine was readied, Ben looked up at Vilgax with his most pleading look, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. The alien just stared back coolly.

"Proceed," he spoke to the servants handling the large machine.

It was clear that Ben had recognized it for what it was: a cutting laser. He yelled behind the gag, spit and tears wetting his face as he struggled harder. It was completely useless of course. The bonds around his arm were secured enough that he didn't even have a centimeter of movement left. It didn't stop the stump of his left arm from flailing around wildly.

Desperate green eyes grew even more panicked as the machine was put into place, aimed at Ben's arm only a few centimeters under his elbow, the same place where his left arm ended. Vilgax watched with dark amusement at the trembling form of his prisoner and listed to his muffled pleas for mercy. They truly were like music to his ears.

The machine started up with a soft buzzing and both Vilgax and Ben had to turn away from the bright red light emanating from it lest they be blinded. The bright red beam of the laser slowly moved closer and closer to Ben's arm, which was twitching harshly at the heat closing in on him.

When the laser finally cut into his skin, even the gag didn't stop Ben from screaming loud enough for the whole palace to hear.

It took him a moment but eventually, Vilgax was able to watch the procedure with his very own eyes. His first focus was Ben's hand, which was flexing uncontrollably. It curled into a fist, only to uncurl itself and stretch the fingers until it just looked painful. He doubted the kid felt any pain from his fingers though, as the laser was gradually making its way through skin and flesh higher up on his arm.

Only very few drops of blood escaped the wounds created by the machine. The heath of the laser burning the gash closed again shortly after it sliced it open. At this point, Ben was full out crying. He had stopped struggling and gone entirely limp in his bonds, his eyes wide and leaking a large amount of tears from the pain.

His shrieks reached a whole new volume as bone was reached. The white stuck out between pink and red and Vilgax found himself fascinated with the reactions of his prisoner. Ben had started struggling again, weakly. In all honesty, it looked more like convulsions than anything. Even those screams died down eventually and his struggles turned into pained tremors.

The boy passed out before the procedure is over, and Vilgax soon lost interest in watching his men cut into the unconscious child's arm. Instead he left again, telling the men to bring Ben back to the room once they were done and to chain him properly to prevent any new escape attempts. After that, he went back to the meeting room to speak with several Vilgaxian politicians.


	4. Hospital

**After being saved by his cousin, Ben is send to the Plumber's hospital. His family is horrified when they find out what their long lost child has gone through in the past 6 years.**

* * *

Gwen watched with worried eyes at Ben's small figure on the examination table. Grandpa Max, along with several doctors of different alien species were all huddled around the brunette teen, poking and prodding him in all different places to figure out what he had been through in the past 6 years. All the while, Ben just lay there, completely unresponsive. His muscles were relaxed and he didn't move an inch.

There was no twitching of any kind as he was injected with a needle, nor any sign of discomfort as his ass was being prodded. The only sign there was that he was in fact nervous and fearful were his eyes, who continued to flit back and forth to every attendant in the room and the equipment they brought.

It all went on for hours, and before long, Gwen was sent out of the room, shortly followed by Max. the two of them joined Ben's parents and Kevin in the waiting room of their base's hospital. The group was fidgeting nervously the entire time they sat there, waiting for any kind of news on the brunette, before a doctor finally came to relieve them with some news.

"We have examined Ben as best we could without any kind of surgery," he spoke calmly.  
"And I must say, there is quite the list of things that needed taking note of."

"Well, go on man! Tell us what happened to our boy!" Ben's father spoke up impatiently.

The doctor seemed suddenly very nervous. He send some pitying glances in the Tennyson's direction and smiled wryly at Max. The old Plumber veteran crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the doctor to continue talking along with his son, daughter-in-law, granddaughter and family friend.

"Well… I guess we best discuss the more obvious things and see how far we get," the doctor mumbled eventually.  
"All his limbs are gone. His arms, we suspect have been for about 6 years, and his legs were amputated 4 years ago."

Sandra Tennyson whimpered as she listened to the doctor speaking about her long lost son, and her husband Carl had to hold her tight to make sure she wouldn't collapse. The doctor seemed to be on the verge of asking if he should continue, but Carl immediately nodded at him to do just that.

"The plates that are attached to the stumps, however are about 8 months old, but there are indications that before, there were other plates in place, meaning they are switched out in time to make sure it wouldn't get infected, or that they get in the way of his growth."

"So what? You saying Vilgax actually _cared_ about Ben?" Kevin asked snarky.

"Just because he didn't neglect Ben, doesn't mean he really cared about him," Max replied through gritted teeth.  
"What else did they do to him?"

"We counted a total of 5 piercings in each ear," the doctor continued.  
"This is interesting more for the quality of them, really. The gemstones used in them are the highest quality in the Galaxy, and are worth more than the average spacecraft. The lip piercing and nose piercing are pure gold. The diamond in the bellybutton piercing is definitely a one-of-a-kind. The size and purity of it… it could save an entire species of starvation. We also found his… uh, reproductive organ was pierced."

"Ben has a cock piercing?" Kevin asked, not entirely sure if he should he amused or horrified.

"8, in fact."

Never mind. Definitely horrified.

"My poor son!" Sandra cried out.  
"Please tell me that's all they did to him."

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid we haven't even come close," the doctor replied with pity.  
"We found two tattoos on him as well. One of those is the large black 'V' on his back. Nothing else notable about that."

"Where is the second one?" Gwen asked softly, already fearing what she might hear.

"… on his upper left thigh… It's a sentence in the native language of the Chimera Sui Generis, Vilgax's species."

"What does it say?" Carl asked.

"… Toilet of Vilgax the Conqueror."

Sandra burst into tears at this, and was quickly lead away by her husband while Gwen, Kevin and Max stood stock still, eyes wide in horror as they stared at the doctor. Gwen had her hands clasped over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her sobbing, but didn't really succeed. Kevin threw an arm over her shoulder to comfort her.

"There's still more, right?" the older teen asked, voice thick and shaky.

"Yes," the doctor confirmed sadly.  
"The collar he's wearing has a genetic lock, which means only the person with the correct genetic code can take it off… The same goes for the… uh… cock ring… We also determined that his scars are all between the 6 months and 6 years old, the cause of them varying from whips, knives, Tasers and laser guns. It seems that he is further been a regular victim of sexual assaults. With how everything looks, I'd say the last time was no longer than three days ago. Most bruises are from the same time."

"H-how could they do this to him?" Gwen whimpered, burying her face in Kevin's shirt.

"To end in a happier note, we have concluded that Ben is in perfect health," the doctor continued.  
"He might have a shortage of sunlight, but he's been kept clean and there are no signs of starvations. We have concluded that he has been fed regularly and healthily, though it seems in small amounts. This, however is most certainly due to his own small appetite, and not because he simply wasn't given more."

"When can we see him?" Grandpa Max wanted to know.

"He's currently sleeping, but once he wakes up, you can go to him," the doctor replied.  
"Though I suggest to keep the visit short when you do. We have not yet determined how far the psychological damage goes."

. . .

It was already an hour and a half later when the doctor returned, saying that they could see Ben now. His parents, who had been filled in on the rest of the brunette's condition once they had returned, were the first to rush into the room to meet with their long lost son. Max, Gwen, and eventually Kevin all followed after them.

Ben was sitting upright in the hospital bed, propped up in the large, fluffy pillows behind his back. He blinked lazily at the group, but didn't react otherwise to their presence. If he hadn't muttered Gwen's name when they found him, she'd think he didn't recognized them at all. After a few seconds, a small, tired smile curled his lips, and he stared at Gwen.

"Sup', Dweep?" he muttered.

It would be a relieve to hear Ben insult her like that again, if it wasn't for the soft, shaky tone it had been spoken in. He sounded scratchy and weak, as if he hadn't spoken in a very long time. Gwen swallowed her oncoming tears down and smiled as best she could.

"Hi Ben," she chuckled.

"Ben, honey!" Sandra called, rushing forward to envelop her son in a tight hug.

The hospitalized teen flinched as she came closer, and tried to get away. His mother didn't seem to notice the distress in the brunette's eyes and still hugged him. Ben screamed in panic and started trashing around in her hold until she let go and took three big steps back.

"Ben! Calm down, please! I'm your mother, you don't need to be afraid of me!" Sandra called out.

"H-he'll get angry!" Ben whimpered.

"Who? Vilgax?"

"I-if he knew someone touched me… he'll get angry at me again!"

They were all taken aback by the look of sheer terror in the teen's green eyes. It seemed he really feared what Vilgax would do if he found out. Max was the first to recover from the shock and he stepped closer, resting his hand on the bed near Ben's shoulder, but not yet touching.

"Vilgax won't ever hurt you again," he spoke softly.  
"You're safe now, I promise."

Ben frowned, but nodded none the less. Sandra smiled hopefully and she approached Ben again. This time, he didn't freak out and allowed her to sit down beside him. Carl let out a sigh of relieve as well, before walking up next to his wife and putting a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Can I go home soon?" Ben asked after a few minutes of silence.

He still sounded tired and extremely weak.

"Of course, sweetheart!" Sandra replied smiling.  
"The doctors just need you a bit longer for observation, and then it's right to home!"

"Good," the weakened teen sighed relieved.  
"He'll get mad if I'm gone too long. And he promised me a present when he got back too."


	5. Vilgaxia

**Age 10**

 **Happens after Captured and before Arm**

 **After Ben's capture, he is taken to Vilgax's home planet. A new life awaits him, but what does that mean exactly?**

* * *

"Ah!"

Ben moaned and writhed on the bed. His eyes were screwed shut, a bright blush adorning his cheeks and tears running over them, wetting the pillows below him. A piece of rope was tightly bound around the base of his weeping cock, making him unable to climax even when the vibrator was once more put on the highest setting by the cruel warlord. Another jolt went through his body and he grabbed the chain around his left wrist so tightly that his knuckles turned white and the metal bit in his skin. It hurt, but not enough to get his mind off the painful pleasure below his waist.

Vilgax grinned widely as he watched the whole spectacle from his seat and the bed's foot end. Since Ben's feet were tied to the sides, his entire body strung tight like a starfish, he had perfect sight on the little toy buzzing inside of his prize. He played with the settings some more, enjoying the sight of Ben's back arching off the bed with another dry orgasm. That had been the fifth since this started, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. He would keep torturing Ben like this until the ship would land and maybe even then still.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and it slid open with little sound. Annoyed, Vilgax looked up and glared at his robot subordinate. The metallic creature walked up to him, not even acknowledging Ben's existence as he crossed the room.

"We have reached the port of Vilgaxia," it announced.

"Fine. Prepare my trophy for transportation. See to it he is properly secured in his new room as well."

The robot nodded and Vilgax stood up, turning off the toy, but not taking it out before he left the room. He truly wished he could have tormented the boy like that for an entire day, or perhaps even several, without being disturbed. One day in the near future, he promised silently that such a thing would happen. He felt himself becoming aroused at the thought alone, but quickly banished the feeling. It would be counterproductive to be distracted to such extends during his glorious arrival.

. . .

Ben laid inside the Queen sized bed, looking around his new room. He'd been blindfolded while they brought him here but he was pretty sure they were in some kind of basement or dungeon. Not that he had any way of confirming this, but he thought he had been in an elevator going down and the echo's in the hallway had sounded pretty basement-like anyway.

With a sigh, Ben shifted and pulled the chains again in hopes that this time, they might actually not be there anymore. The clanking of metal, told him it wasn't yet his lucky day. He wished it was though. He'd been locked away in that room for two days already and Vilgax hadn't even visited him once. Not that he wanted that freak anywhere near him again after the things he'd done but Ben was still plugged up and bound in much the same way as the warlord had left him on that ship. Good thing there was still someone who came and fed him three times a day.

He only stopped his struggling when he heard footsteps approaching and the door slide open. It was too soon for dinner and he already had his lunch a few hours ago. Scowling, he turned to look at the people who entered, finding it were two female servants who often brought him his food and Vilgax himself.

"Hey!" Ben called as soon as he saw his captor.  
"Can you take that thing out of me now? It's _really_ uncomfortable, and I need to use the bathroom."

Vilgax send him a cool look, but didn't reply. Instead, he turned back towards the two female members of his race to address them.

"Get him ready in an hour," he commanded.  
"I want this done with as soon as possible."

The two nodded and set to work with unlocking Ben's chains. Vilgax just stood there and watched while one of the servants turned off and pulled out the small vibrator that had been on the lowest setting since Vilgax had left it there and the other one untied the rope around Ben's penis. The boy could almost cry in relieve, especially when they also unchained his arms.

"Take care of that yourself," Vilgax suddenly spoke up.

Ben looked puzzled, not understanding what he meant with the command. The warlord rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Ben's dripping cock. The boy blushed as he realized what the other meant and shuffled away, disgust clearly written all over his face.

"I don't think so, Vilgeek!" he yelled.

"Either you bring yourself to climax, or I'll leave you like this for another week," Vilgax threatened.

That had Ben pause for a moment. He really couldn't handle another minute tied up like that, but would he really be able to do such a humiliating thing in front of them. Before he had been taken by Vilgax, he'd never jacked off. He still hadn't, actually. He was only 10 years for crying out loud! He hadn't even had 'The Talk' yet! Kids his age shouldn't be forced to do these type of things.

"…Fine."

Still blushing madly, Ben grasped his dick with a shaky hand and slowly started stroking it. At first, he didn't feel any pleasure at all when doing it. But as he closed his eyes and tried to forget who was watching him he could almost feel good. That is, until Vilgax had to ruin it again.

"Look at me when you pleasure yourself, Boy."

Ben's eyes snapped open and he glared at the warlord. For a moment, he stopped moving his hand as he made eye-contact with a grinning Vilgax but he eventually gritted his teeth and continued. The sparks of pleasure grew and coiled inside Ben's abdomen. After being denied any release for two whole days, it didn't take long to have the boy dripping pre-cum.

When he felt his impending release nearing, his eyes closed on their own accord. A rough hand buried itself in his hair and pulled harshly, making him yell out in pain. That had him look up again. Ben sucked in a breath of surprise at the sudden closeness of Vilgax's face and his hand on his cock tightened. The shock was all he needed to tip over the edge. Without breaking eye contact this time, Ben spilled all over his own hand with a loud moan.

"Good job," Vilgax praised grinning before turning back towards the two females.  
"Get him cleaned up and bring him to the throne room for the introduction."

Before Ben could question what this 'Introduction' meant, he was pulled up by the two female servants and dragged towards the adjourning bathroom. The last he saw of Vilgax was his grinning, haughty expression. After that, the door closed and he was alone with the servants.

To his further humiliation, they not only bathed him, but also made him use the toilet in front of them. After that, one of them produced a new collar to replace the one they had taken off before washing him. This was the point Ben started struggling and one of the females had to hold him down so the other could place the shiny dark green collar with Onyx gemstones around his neck. Once that was done, he was dressed in a silk black pants and a green robe.

Soon, he was blindfolded, shackled, and lead out of his room. He tried his best to memorize every step and every turn they took, but that proved to be far more difficult that he had expected and he soon lost his track of thought. He only remembered using an elevator again and feeling it go up. Now he was pretty sure he was in a dungeon.

"And there is our special guest!"

Ben tensed up at hearing Vilgax's booming voice. The blindfold was taken off and the brunette had to blink a few times against the sudden brightness of the room he was in. He looked around once he was able to see properly and noticed the many faces staring back at them. They all looked a lot like Vilgax, so Ben guessed they were now at his home planet and these were his subordinates.

Vilgax himself was sitting on a throne in the middle of the room and seemed to have a gloating expression on his tentacle face as he stared down at Ben. It made the boy frown and his right hand moved to where his left wrist should be on reflex. The movement made Vilgax laugh.

"Kneel for me Ben Tennyson," he ordered.

"Like Hell I will!" the brunette replied cockily, glaring straight at the terrifying alien.

Two guards, not robots this time but men with tentacles and green skin, grabbed him by the shoulders and forcefully pushed him to his knees. Ben winced at the force used on him, but he didn't give Vilgax the satisfaction by reacting any other way than that.

"It's time you learned your place, Boy," Vilgax spoke with great certainty.  
"From now on, you only live to serve me. I'll be your only lifeline left in the world, and it will be like that until I decide otherwise."

"I don't think so Squidface! I'm gonna be out of here before you know it and then I'll kick your sorry butt!"

Gasped could be heard all through the room but Vilgax just grinned. He motioned to a servant to come closer and suddenly, the guards tore off Ben's robe and presented his naked back to the crowd. For a moment, Ben was confused to what Vilgax was planning but then he saw the equipment the servant brought, and he started struggling in earnest now.

"NO! Don't do that!" Ben screamed, trying his best to get away from the hands holding him down.

"It's time for you to start wearing my mark, Boy," Vilgax told him.  
"Don't worry, one day you'll learn it's an honor to be used by me."

The point of the tattoo needle pressed into Ben's skin, and he closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth to prevent his voice from leaking out. What followed was a painful and slow process. Ben wasn't able to keep all the whimpers and groans in check as his skin was breached time and time again to draw the large black letter on his back.

When it was finally over he curled into himself, letting out a sob of relieve at the absence of the needles. Vilgax stood up from his seat and approached him. Another whimper escaped Ben when the warlord pressed a clawed finger against the new tattoo and traced the lines of the large black 'V' with a grin on his face.

"No one but me will want you now, Pet," he said.

"Y-you obviously don't know my family yet," Ben replied panting.  
"And I'm not your pet! I'm a hero."

Vilgax chuckled in amusement and leaned closer to the boy's ear. Ben shivered at the hot breath against his sensitive skin of his ear shell, making Vilgax grin.

"You'll see how wrong you are soon enough boy. After all, no one even tried to save you."


	6. Friends

**Released from the hospital, Ben goes back to Earth with his family, and during this time, he gets to know Kevin better.**

* * *

"Ben's bloodtest has come back," the doctor told the Tennysons, who were all sitting outside Ben's hospital room again.

The brunette's parents look up with fearful expressions, meeting the alien doctor's apologetic eyes. Their expressions fell even further as they realized they'd only find new horrors with this new information. The doctor took a deep sigh and grabbed his paper.

"He doesn't lack any vitamins in his blood. In fact, he is in top condition," he started.  
"However, we did find worrisome amounts several different kinds of drugs."

"What kind of drugs, exactly?" Grandpa Max wanted to know.

"Mostly sedatives and aphrodisiacs," the doctor replied.  
"In the amounts we found them, I suspect they were mixed into his food every day, maybe even twice a day."

"But wasn't Vilgax already gone for two days when we found Ben?" Gwen asked confused.

"Yeah! What use does it have to keep the kid horny if you're not around to do anything with it?" Kevin scoffed.

Sandra whimpered at the thought of what her son had gone through and buried her face in her husband's shoulder. The rest all glared at Kevin for saying such crude things.

"What? Just saying like it is- ouch!"

Gwen hit the older teen on the head, scowling angrily at him.

"I think it's more as a way to make Ben dependent on Vilgax than to use him for intercourse," Max said.

"So, like keep him needy all the time and only that bastard can help him out?" Kevin asked.

"In other words, Vilgax created the best circumstances to have Ben develop Stockholm Syndrome," Gwen muttered.

"I think so," Grandpa Max replied nodding.

"How could he do that to our boy?" Carl choked out.  
"Not even _Vilgax_ can be that much of a monster, right?"

"You guys obviously never met Vilgax," Kevin muttered.

"At least when we take him home, Vilgax won't be able to get to him again," Max said.

. . .

Ben stared outside the window of the spaceship that brought them back to Earth. Though there was no way anyone could tell with his blank, sleepy expression, but he was extremely excited to see his own home planet again. He hadn't seen it since that day when he was taken by Vilgax… when was that again? It was a long time, he was sure, but no one ever spoke to him about how long. Vilgax had stopped keeping him in the loop years ago, and he hadn't yet asked his family.

Speaking off. This was the first time since he was released from the hospital that there was no one fretting over him. He was grateful they seemed to care about him, even after all this time. But he needed his space too, and that was hard if they never left his side even for a second. The whole thing confused him a lot, in all honesty. Why would they care about him after everything? He had always thought they'd hate him if they knew he was still alive.

Someone knocked on the door and Ben turned away from the window, just in time to see the black haired teen walk in with a plate of food. The other male seemed familiar to Ben, but really couldn't place him. he would have asked him who he was already, but something told him that the older teen wouldn't really be happy that he didn't remember.

"Room service!" Kevin announced grinning.

Ben smiled weakly and tried to sit up in his bed a bit more. It was hard without any limbs to help him out. He had to use his elbows to prop himself up and shuffled awkwardly with his stumpy legs. In the end, Kevin sighed and put the plate on the bedside table to help the brunette out. He grabbed the dismembered boy underneath the armpits and sat him up in the fluffy pillows.

"Thanks…" Ben mumbled.

"Don't mention it Benji," Kevin replied.

Kevin grinned at him and took the plate again, holding out a spoonful of soup to the brunette. Ben immediately opened his mouth. He slurped up the soup with taste, enjoying the Earth vegetables used in them. He liked them better than the strange weeds they put in his soup on Vilgaxia. The bitter taste of drugs was missing for the first time in years as well.

"They said Vilgax drugged you," Kevin told Ben after a few more bites.

"Yeah…"

"So you knew?"

"Sure, he even told me he did," Ben replied shrugging.  
"It's not like I could stop him though. Besides, I'm used to it now anyway. I barely even feel a difference."

"So now you're just naturally horny all the time?" the older teen asked.

Ben blushed a bit, and nodded.

"Must be hard with that… restraining," Kevin muttered.

"I'm used to that too," the brunette replied.  
"But I'd love to get it off soon though. You think you guys can bust the lock?"

"We'll definitely try."

Ben grinned gratefully and opened his mouth again, prompting Kevin to continue feeding him. The food was really good, Ben decided. He hadn't eaten anything remotely Earth-like in in a few years, so just the soup was like heaven to him right now.

"How did you do this while locked away?" Kevin asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You know. Feed yourself? I don't really see Vilgax spoon-feeding you."

"The servants did that usually," Ben replied softly, shrugging his shoulders a bit.  
"Or he hand fed me pieces of his own plate. Sometimes he just put a bowl on the floor and had me lap it up, but that was only if he was in a bad mood."

"Isn't that always?" Kevin joked.  
"The guy looks like he's pissed off all the time!"

Ben chuckled hoarsely and grinned a weak grin. His skin was still too pale, and his expressions too small to consider it a real grin and he still sounded as if he hadn't spoken in years, but it was a start, and Kevin was happy to see the old Ben was still in there somewhere.

"Only if you don't know how to handle him," he replied, sounding a little more like his cocky self.

"And you do, huh?" Kevin teased grinning.

"I should! I've got enough practice."

Kevin's face fell in a matter of seconds and he scowled. For a moment, Ben was confused what was wrong, but soon enough understood the other teen didn't take well to what he had implied. Everyone here hated the things Vilgax had done with Ben, even though Ben himself didn't see the issue. Yeah, he fought Vilgax at first, but he'd learned to love the warlord's treatment eventually. His master had always taken good care of him. Wasn't it natural that he'd expect some things in return? Ben prided himself at being a good pet who knew what his master wanted. Why was that a bad thing?

"Can I ask you something?" Ben suddenly asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Sure! Go ahead," the raven replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

Kevin faltered for a second and stared at Ben. The brunette seemed ashamed to have asked such a thing, and the sad, guilty look almost melted Kevin's heart.

"I know I should know you, b-but I can't remember. I-it's not just you! I forgot a lot of things from… back then… We used to be friends right?"

"Not exactly," Kevin replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"To be honest, I wouldn't want to remember the old me either. After all the shitty things I did to you and Gwen… I'm surprised she ever even forgave me."

"So… you were one of the bad guys I used to fight?" Ben asked frowning.

Kevin sighed and nodded, putting up his most sorry looking face. Ben scowled at him a while longer, before recognition dawned on his face. He sat up straight and stared at Kevin in pure shock.

"Kevin Levin!"

"The one and only."

"Last time I saw you, you were in the Null Void," Ben croaked, his voice suddenly worse off than before.

"I escaped a couple of years ago," the raven shrugged.  
"Your cousin and grandpa kind of took me in after. I've been with the good guys for a while now."

"I… learned that you can't just divide things in good and bad," Ben mumbled.

"I guess not, but don't tell me Vilgax is suddenly a nice guy," Kevin scoffed.  
"I worked with the guy once, remember? We tried to kill you."

"Not really, but he's not as bad as you guys think."

"Sais the guy without limbs."

Ben flinched at that, and he looked suddenly very upset. Kevin immediately regretted his words, and he put the now empty plate back down in order to put a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Listen Ben… I-"

"I cut off my legs myself," the brunette interrupted.

Kevin was startled at the reply. From everything Ben could have said to sweet-talk Vilgax's actions, this one was the one he expected the least of all. I mean, who would cut off their own legs?!

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me."

Kevin stared at Ben challengingly, and the brunette gave a careful smile. That face was the one that had drawn him in by their first meeting. The one that promised mischief and fun and lots of crazy adventures.

He remembered when he met Kevin for the first time. It was all pretty fuzzy, but he was sure it had felt a bit like this. The two of them hadn't been up to anything good back then, but the potential to be great friends was there no less than now. He wished things had worked out better back then too. Maybe if he had tried harder, he could've gotten Kevin on the right path before things went too bad to even think of each other in any kind of good light. Kevin would have been a great addition to their little team at the time.

With a sigh, Ben closed his eyes and leaned back. A gentle, more genuine smile playing on his thin, pale lips. Kevin could be his friend. They could be friends, like they had promised they'd be 6 years ago. And this time, they'd really make it, because Kevin didn't hate the world anymore, and Ben had matured as well. They understood more now that they weren't little boys anymore.

"…Alright," he mumbled eventually.  
"But you have to promise me not to tell anyone else."

"Sure, buddy."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be about how Ben lost his legs and will likely be out on wednesday.**


	7. Deal

**Age 12**

 **Ben agrees on a deal with Vilgax to save his family and his planet.**

* * *

"Guh… uhg!"

Ben bit his lip hard in an attempt to keep his voice at bay, but with Vilgax pumping into him hard and fast, it was harder than expected. Blood and semen dripped passed the large cock and out of his hole. It hurt a lot, but Ben still didn't do anything more than groan and whimper softly. Crying would mean Vilgax had won, and he wouldn't allow that.

One of the hands on his hips moved up to his shoulder and pushed his face deeper in the pillows. Vilgax grunted and started moving faster, pulling up Ben's hips to get better access to fuck the boy harder. Ben whimpered again, louder than before, and bit his lip until it bled. Every time Vilgax did this to him, it still hurt like Hell. Vilgax was a thick as his arm – or what was left of it – and long enough to poke into his stomach.

Vilgax stuttered and stilled, burying himself to the hilt inside of Ben. Heat flooded his insides the same way as blood did his mouth. His eyes were tightly closed behind the blindfold, but he still refused to let any tears slip. He felt bloated, but that was expected when a creature the size of Vilgax came inside of him for the third time already. At least he seemed to be finally done, as he pulled out and turned Ben on his back again and removed the blindfold.

"You seem in pain," Vilgax noted amused.

"That's 'cause it hurts to see your ugly face," Ben replied in a voice too shaky to make it sound like he meant it.  
"Seriously, I get why you always use that blindfold on me. Even _you_ can't be that cruel to have me watch you all the time."

To his surprise, Vilgax didn't seem angry at his backtalk, like he usually was. Instead, the powerful alien warlord started laughing. Ben raised a brow at him, but Vilgax only grinned back.

"What are you laughing at?" the brunette asked snarky.

"It's funny, because I just gave the order to destroy Earth before coming here and fucking you."

Ben's eyes widened in shock and he sat up quickly, wincing at the terrible ache the movement brought. He opened his mouth and closed it again a few times as if trying to talk, but no sound came out. The sight of Ben's terror stricken face was something Vilgax hadn't seen in over a year and a half, and it delighted him greatly.

"Y-you can't-…" Ben choked.

"Do that? I think I can," the alien chuckled.

"N-no! Anything but that, please! I-I'll do anything!"

"What could you possibly still give me in return of your precious Earth?" Vilgax wanted to know.  
"You have nothing except what I so generously gave you. Even your pathetic life is mine, Pet."

"I'm not a pet!" Ben shouted.

"And yet here you are, bloated with my seed. Do you have something to offer or not, Boy?"

Unable to reply to that, Ben sniffed sadly and wiped his nose with his elbow, giving Vilgax a sad, pouty look. Part of him hoped that looking cute enough would change the warlord's mind. He did have to have a reason like that to why he kept Ben after all. Unfortunately, the tall alien didn't seem impressed in the least. Ben huffed as Vilgax stared down at him coolly and crossed his arms in determination.

"Of course your annoying grandfather and cousin will be captured first and executed by me personally," Vilgax continued.

"WHAT?!"

"I'd certainly enjoy ending those two meddlers myself."

"NO! Just… do with me what you want to do with them instead! I'll-I'll take their place!"

Vilgax sat back and cocked a brow in curiosity.

"All of them?" he asked.

"If I have to, yeah," Ben whispered in reply.  
"I'll do anything to protect my family… and Earth."

"Yes? How far will you go to protect them?" Vilgax asked him.

"I.. I'd give my legs for them!"

"Then I accept."

Vilgax unchained Ben's arms from the headboards and attached a thin chain to the shiny collar the boy was forced to wear constantly. He pulled him to his feet, reveling in the groan of discomfort and the stumbling of the boy. An endless stream of seed and blood leaked down the boy's legs and Vilgax could see the large belly shrinking before his eyes. He already regretted not plugging his slave up before making him get up. The bonus was that now, everyone they passed in the hallways was staring at the limping brunette as he was led around with the leash.

Vilgax led Ben out of the room and through several hallways to the room he remembered from when his arm was cut off after that escape attempt of his. He tried not to show his fear as Vilgax led him inside the room and ordered him to sit on the metal table. Instead of tying him up like last time to prevent him from struggling, Vilgax left him there unguarded and ordered his servants to ready the laser cutter. Once everything was in place, he returned to Ben's side with a dark grin on his lips.

"One leg for Earth, one for the Plumbers, your choice which first," he said.  
"In fact, you're in charge of this whole thing now."

"I… am?" Ben asked perplexed.

"Yes, so you better stay conscious the entire procedure this time if you want to save your beloved family and friends."

Ben swallowed nervously and nodded as two of Vilgax's men aimed the laser at his right leg, just above the knee. Not planning on missing even a second this time, Vilgax grabbed some goggles and put them on before turning towards the human brunette and crossing his arms impatiently.

"Who will you be saving first, young hero?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"… Earth…" Ben mumbled softly.

"Very well, order them to start."

Ben looked from Vilgax, to the laser, to the two servants standing at the controls. He took a deep, shuddering breath and focused his green eyed gaze back on his captor. A determined glint came over it and Vilgax wondered for a moment how it was possible for the boy to still have this much fighting spirit after nearly two years of imprisonment.

"Proceed," he spoke bravely.

The words only just left his lips, or the laser started off, immediately cutting into the skin of his right thigh. A scream, louder than anything that had ever come out of his mouth, was tore from him. Vilgax grinned at the sight as tears gathered in Ben's eyes and wet his face. Slowly, his leg was being split from the rest of his body. Blood slowly trickled from the open wound before it was burned closed again, filling the room with the stench of burnt flesh. Before long, the beam reached bone and Ben couldn't handle the pain anymore.

"S-stop!"

The laser beam ended immediately, and everyone in the room looked at Ben expectantly. The young brunette panted heavily and wiped his tears and snot away with his arm as best as he could. Vilgax chuckled in sadistic pleasure and approached him slowly.

"Giving up already, Pet?" he asked.

The boy's head shot up at him and glared at the alien warlord. After a few seconds in silence, he closed his bright green eyes and took a few shaky breaths to steel his resolve again.

"... Continue."

The laser started up again and so did Ben's screams. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted to beg Vilgax to let him go. The problem was, he didn't need to beg. All he had to do was give the command, and all his pain would be over. Only if he did that, Earth would be destroyed.

It took far too long for Ben's most likely warped measure of time, but eventually, the laser cut through his leg entirely. Seeing the stump his right leg used to be made Ben sick and sob even more than the removal itself had done. The cut was clean and straight, with scorched skin surrounding it and blackened meat sticking out. Even bone was visible. Ben wished he could pass out, just forget about all of it for a little while, but it seemed he wouldn't be granted that wish.

"Will you save the rest as well?" Vilgax asked.

Ben watched with growing horror as the laser was positioned over his left leg. He looked up at Vilgax, green eyes big and begging, but the alien warlord only grinned. He wouldn't let Ben off the hook about this. It would be either his left leg or Vilgax would hunt down every last Plumber in the Galaxy. His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to muster up the courage to continue his own torture, but in the end, he could do nothing but whimper.

"Such a disappointment," Vilgax sneered.  
"In that case, I'll take great pleasure in destroying-"

"Wait."

Vilgax tensed up and glared at the boy sitting in front of him. Ben still had that determined glint in his eyes, even as he teared up from pain and fear. He looked away after a while, breathing deeply in and out a few times before closing his eyes.

"K-keep…" he whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said keep going!"


	8. Home

**Arriving on Earth, Ben finally sees his parental home again. He is shocked when he is asked to help them take down Vilgax, and he wonders if he really is of any help, or if he even wants to be.**

* * *

"There we are!" Kevin grunted as he put Ben down on the couch.  
"Man! I still can't believe how little you weigh. Even for only half a guy."

"Kevin!" Gwen scolded.

"I don't mind," Ben mumbled smiling.  
"He's right anyway, so why not say it?"

"It's rude and mean, and you had no say in what happened to you!" Gwen replied offended.  
"He should respect that and be nice, obviously!"

"Ben's not 10 years old anymore, he can handle it," Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"He went through a _lot_! He shouldn't handle anything else!"

"Can you two stop fighting?" Max asked agitated.  
"Ben needs to rest, and that won't be happening if you two keep acting like this."

"She started it!"

"I don't think so!"

They stopped arguing when Ben started laughing. All three quirked their eyebrows at the recently freed brunette, who was now grinning wider than he had in years. His eyes were glazed over with nostalgia. It was a beautiful sight for the others indeed.

"I hadn't realized how much I missed this," he whispered.  
"I really wished I wouldn't have to leave again soon."

"You don't, Ben," Gwen reminded him.  
"You're home for good now."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it Ben, we're here to protect you from now on," Max told him.

Ben looked down at the ground and nodded sadly. Both his cousin and his grandfather seemed confused why that was, but before they could ask what was wrong, Kevin picked Ben up again and started carrying him towards the stairs.

"Well, I think Benji here could use some sleep," he announced.

"Thanks…" Ben mumbled as Kevin tucked him into his bed.

"You wouldn't have to thank me if you just _told_ them," the raven grunted.  
"Seriously. What are you afraid of? That they'd give you a medal for heroic self-sacrifice?"

Before Ben could reply, the door swung open and Max walked in, smiling supportively at Ben as he approached the bed. Kevin frowned, already knowing why the old man was there, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he said goodbye to Ben, promising to come check up on him later and left the room. As the older teen closed the door behind him, Max sat down at is grandson's bedside.

"We need to talk, Ben," Grandpa Max said.  
"I know this is pretty sudden, and you're still recovering, but…"

Ben tried to sit up in the bed to watch his grandfather a bit better, but it was difficult and this time Kevin wasn't around to help him. Max noticed his struggles and stopped him, pushing him back down by his shoulders. The feeling had Ben automatically open his leg stumps a bit wider, but thanks to the heavy blanket that was covering him up to the neck, Max didn't notice.

"It's about Vilgax… Since you've been… closer… to him than anyone else has ever been, which I'm sure must've been a horrible experience, you might be able to give us the intel we need to take him down."

"Take down… Vilgax?" Ben asked, horrified.

After 6 years, Ben had grown to love his captor. He had been by Vilgax's side for years, and if it hadn't been for Gwen and Kevin rescuing him, he would've gladly stayed for at least 6 more. Yes, Vilgax was evil, Ben knew that, but he had taken care of him when his family had given up. Vilgax was his master, and he couldn't just betray him, could he? Besides, even if he wanted to, he knew nothing of the warlord's plans. He was just a fuck toy after all, not a soldier.

"I don't think I can be of any help, Grandpa, I'm sorry," he mumbled, happy that it was the truth.  
"Vilgax never discussed his plans with me. Maybe a little at first, to let me know how I failed you all, but-…"

 _But then I stopped caring_. That was what he had wanted to say, but he stopped himself. He bit his lip and shook his head. Grandpa Max wouldn't like that answer very much.

"I'm the one he goes to so he can get his mind _off_ of those things," he muttered instead.

"I see…" Max mumbled disappointed as he stood up again.  
"Well, if you think of anything that might help us, don't hesitate to tell, alright? And don't worry. No one here thinks you failed us at all. We're very proud of you."

"… Yes Grandpa…"

Max grinned at him and ruffled Ben's hair before leaving the room. Kevin had been waiting at the door the entire time, and had heard the whole conversation. He walked back in as Max walked out.

"If only they knew you were protecting us all this time, and not the other way around," he chuckled.  
"I still think you should tell them, you know. That way they might just show some respect instead of treating you like you're some fragile little kid."

"If they knew, they'd treat me like I'm sick," Ben muttered.  
"I mean, I know I should hate him and all, b-but I can't. He's been there for me for years, even if he hurt me."

"Yeah, I know," Kevin replied, rolling his eyes.  
"I won't tell anyone, but I hope you don't think this is gonna be a secret for good."

"Just until I can go home again."


	9. Decorated

**Age 11**

 **Happens before Deal**

 **Vilgax decides that Ben needs some decorations to really show off the boy's status as his property.**

* * *

Ben chocked for the umpteenth time as Vilgax pushed his head down. His throat convulsed painfully around the intruding object as bile rose, only to be blocked by the large cock. It hurt a lot, no matter how many times Vilgax made him do this. His body just wasn't meant to swallow something as big as the warlord's penis.

He closed his eyes and tried to keep his tears in, but the lack of oxygen in his lungs was excruciating and he still cried a bit. He tried to struggle, to get back up, but Vilgax's hand was still cruelly buried in his hair, holding him in place. If he had arms, he could have protected himself somewhat, but now, he could only knock his elbows in the large alien's thighs. It didn't change anything about the boy's position of course. In fact, Vilgax didn't even seem to notice the flailing arm stumps bumping against him.

Vilgax grunted and pushed Ben further down. Ben felt his throat stretch to the max to accommodate the far too large object. Spit mixed with cum dripped out of his wide open mouth and onto his knees and the floor. The cock throbbed inside of him, growing even bigger somehow, and soon, the first spurt of hot, thick seed was sent down his aching throat. Because it was so deeply lodged inside his throat, Ben had no choice but to try and swallow everything that came out. It was hard to do so around something as fat as his upper arm, so a lot still escaped and splashed onto the floor beneath him.

After what felt like hours of Vilgax coming, the endless stream of hot seed finally died down and Vilgax pulled out of Ben's mouth. As soon as he was released, Ben collapsed forward onto the floor and hacked up a large amount of the cum at Vilgax's feet. Once his mouth, and half his stomach were emptied, the brunette dropped down on his side and curled into himself. At times like these, he really wished Vilgax had just killed him when he took the Omnitrix.

"You're still terrible at this," Vilgax commented disappointed.

"Yeah, no shit," Ben sneered in reply before ending up in a coughing fit.  
"That… thing… is way too big for this you know."

"For such a big mouth, it doesn't fit much," the warlord mused.

Ben grimaced and struggled to sit back up, scooting away from Vilgax as best he could. The alien rolled his eyes at him and grabbed him by the ankle, pulling Ben back towards him easily. The brunette shouted in surprise and kicked at him, an action which Vilgax retaliated by squeezing his ankle tighter, making Ben whimper in pain as his bones groaned.

"You, everything of you, is mine, Ben Tennyson," Vilgax spoke in an authoritative tone.

"Really? Is that why I've been your fuck toy for the past year?" Ben asked sarcastically.

Vilgax ignored him and grabbed his collar, pulling him up and on his own lap. Ben shouted again, in pain this time and scrambled to obey and not put even more strain on his already thoroughly abused throat.

"It's time you were given some decorations to show off your status," the warlord muttered to himself.

"What status? Sex slave?"

"Indeed."

Ben's mouth snapped shut and he stared at the alien in shock. Did he really plan on doing that? Weren't the tattoo on his back and the amputated arms enough? He even wore a freaking collar! What else could that oversized squid do to humiliate Ben now?

"I think my gold would look good in your ears."

Right, he could do _that_ to humiliate him more.

"You're… going to pierce my ears?" he asked.

"I am," Vilgax replied smugly.

Ben gritted his teeth and glared at Vilgax, who continued staring at his ears. Large claws rubbed his lobes almost lovingly, making Ben shiver. It was the first gentle act in a year, and it only promised less than gentle actions in the near future. Still, even though he knew what would happen next, Ben couldn't help himself but lean into the soft touch.

"If only you were like this more often, you'd be a wonderful little pet," Vilgax mused grinning.

Ben frowned at that and leaned away again, glaring at the man he was sitting on. Suddenly, Vilgax stood up without any warning, and the brunette human fell on the ground with a surprised yelp. Vilgax didn't give him any time to recover, as he grabbed the young boy by the arm and hauled him up.

"Hey! How about a 'pretty please' once in a while Vilgeek?!" Ben yelled as he was dragged out of the room.

"Shut up and walk, Pet."

With a huff, Ben did as told and snapped his mouth closed. It didn't stop him from glaring at the back of Vilgax's head the entire walk towards a room Ben had never been before. There was a lot of jewelry spread around the room, especially piercings. Ben gulped nervously as Vilgax made him sit down on a seat in the middle and grabbed a piercing gun.

"Sit still, or it'll hurt more than it has to," Vilgax ordered.

"Like you'd be sorry about that," Ben huffed annoyed.

"Fine. Struggle. I'd love to see you cry out when your ears bleed."

Ben grumbled and crossed his arms, pouting upset as Vilgax set to work readying the gun against Ben's left ear. When the piercing went through, Ben winced, but didn't say anything. It moved up a bit and set against a new patch of skin above the first. Ben's eyes widened in shock. He jumped a bit this time as the gun pierced his ear a second time. After that, Vilgax put a new piercing in the gun and put it to his ear for a third, slightly above the second one. After that, another two were put in as well, the last two piercings through the cartilage.

The brunette breathed a sigh of relieve when Vilgax withdrew, but immediately tensed again as the large alien settled himself at his other side. The piercing gun was now placed against his right earlobe. Another pinch, and Ben twitched. A new piercing was added to his quickly growing collection.

"Why so many?" he asked.

"Because I want that many."

Ben winced again as a second was added at his right ear, than a third, a fourth and a fifth. At last, it was over, and the young human breathed out in relieve. Vilgax chuckled in amusement and moved to stand in front of Ben, the piercing gun in hand and a grin on his face. Ben gulped nervously. Something told him Vilgax wasn't done yet.

"I was thinking, perhaps the nose…" the warlord muttered.

"W-what?! What are you planning to turn me into? A porcupine?!"

"As long as it hurts you, it is fine for me, Pet."

Ben wanted to tell him he was no pet, like he had done so many times in the past already, but piercing gun pressing against his lower lip kept him silent. A lip and nose piercing later, Ben had to wipe the tears out of his eyes again and he glared angrily at Vilgax. The large alien just stood up straight and stared at his work, grinning in accomplishment. Once he was done appreciating Ben's new look, he grabbed the boy by his collar and dragged him out of the chair.

He didn't let go until they reached Ben's bedroom again and he dumped the boy back on the bed. Once again, his arms were chained to the headboard and both the blindfold and ball gag tied in place. Ben whimpered at the sting of the gag brushing against the piercing in his lower lip.

"I suppose I best let that heal up a bit before I try teaching you how to use your mouth properly," Vilgax commented calmly before leaving Ben alone once more.


	10. Plumbers

**Grandpa Max calls out a few Plumbers to meet with them in an attempt to loosen Ben's tongue. The former hero meets some new and old friends.**

* * *

"There! Good as new!" Gwen said smiling.

Ben looked into the mirror curiously. He took in his new look with short hair. It was a bit strange, but the nostalgia mad him smile softly, besides, this way the ear piercings were more visible. He liked seeing them to be honest, it made him feel special. Gwen seemed to think differently about it, as she reached for one of the earrings and softly caressed it.

"Can I take them out?" she asked softly.

Ben shook his head. He didn't want to lose another connection with Vilgax. They had already taken him away and cut his hair. If they wanted to take something away, it should be that damn cock ring. Ben was getting blue balls, because drugs or not, he was starting to get really horny after six days of nothing.

"I like them," he told Gwen softly when he noticed her suspicious stare.

"Alright, we'll keep them in… for now."

The brunette frowned at that, but didn't say anything. He would worry about their attempts to change him when the time came. Until then, he could only hold on to his precious memories. He'd gone through the whole kidnapping thing before and this time, he'd get through it better. Or not at all, Vilgax would find him eventually anyway. All he had to do was figure out a way to make sure the warlord wouldn't kill his family for taking him away from his rightful owner.

"Ready to go downstairs?" Gwen asked after a while.  
"Grandpa has invited several Plumbers over today, and they want to meet you."

"Why?" Ben wondered confused.  
"Are they angry at me?"

"Of course not! It's just the first time we were able to save a living hostage from Vilgax. And a hero at that. You made a name for yourself around here Ben."

Gwen wheeled Ben away from the mirror and started leading him towards the door. They had come to the decision to move Ben's room downstairs to make it easier to access, as well as getting him a wheelchair. Kevin had volunteered to carry Ben wherever he needed to go, but the rest believed it to be best to give Ben a bit more space. They thought he'd be more comfortable if they used a wheelchair instead. Ben didn't particularly care either way.

"You might even remember some of them," Gwen continued cheerfully.  
"Even Cooper is stopping by just to see how you're doing."

Ben couldn't think who this 'Cooper' could possibly be, but Gwen seemed happy about him being there, so he didn't dare to tell her. Instead, he just smiled weakly at her and nodded. No reason to let her know he was feeling a bit apprehensive about meeting the Plumbers. He didn't need to see the faces of the people he could no longer protect.

When they entered the living room, all conversation fell quiet. Ben shrunk at the gazes of several humans and aliens alike. The Plumbers all watched him with pity, guilt, and some even disgust. It was terrifying for the brunette.

"Ben!" a short, blond teen said happily, approaching him.

Ben stared at him, trying to get who it was that greeted him. The boy seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't say from where. Perhaps they used to know each other before, but he wasn't sure from where or how. When the blonde realized Ben didn't recognize him, he frowned.

"You… don't know who I am, do you?" he asked.

"Sorry…"

"Let me reintroduce you guys then!" Kevin spoke up, throwing an arm over the blonde's shoulder.  
"This, is Cooper Daniels. From what I heard, he helped you guys stop the Negative 10 or something."

"Right… I guess I kind of remember," Ben mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, Cooper. I never meant to forget. It's just…"

"You went through a lot," Cooper dismissed.

"You should be proud of yourself Benji. Cooper came out of his lab for the first time in three weeks just to come see you!" Kevin teased grinning.

"Ben," Max called out, walking up to his long lost grandson followed by an older couple.  
"Do you remember my brother Gordon and his wife Betty Jean? We saw them last when Joel got married. He and Camille are both at Headquarters right now, but they might stop by in the following days too."

"Good to see you alive and well, Ben," Gordon said grinning.

"Max said you might have information that can help us defeat Vilgax," Betty Jean added.

Ben sighed sadly and shook his head.

"I don't think I can really help you guys…" he mumbled softly.

"We know you're scared Ben," Max spoke in a comforting manner.  
"But Vilgax can't get to you anymore, I promise. We'll protect you no matter what."

"Even if you think you might not know anything of importance, I'm sure anything you say would be helpful," Gwen tried to persuade her cousin.

"… I can tell you this much," Ben replied softly, staring at his grandfather with bright green eyes.  
"None of you have seen Vilgax at full strength yet. He's so powerful, I don't think even _I_ have seen the extent yet, and he took me to watch several planets be destroyed."

"What does he use to destroy these planets?" Betty Jean asked eagerly, sensing useful information.

"I don't know, I guess it's different every time. I've seen him blow them up, or evaporate a water planet, or freeze over a desert world. If they don't give in under his armies, he uses the planet's weaknesses against them."

"Armies? More than one?" Gwen wondered.  
"Just how many has he exactly?"

"I only met a few of his generals," Ben replied shrugging.  
"All different species. Mercenaries, assassins, forced soldiers from conquered worlds. I'm not sure how many though. I'm only familiar with my personal guards. They were _supposed_ to keep me safe."

"Lucky for _you_ they did a bad job!" a teenage Tetramand grinned.

Ben frowned and looked at him, wondering who that was. He was wearing a Plumber's uniform, and he was scrawnier than the usual Tetramand with a bit more humanoid traits, especially in his face. Next to him stood a female Kineceleran also in a Plumber suit.

"Those were the people that took care of me for the past _6 years_ ," Ben reminded him.

"No. These were the people that kept you _prisoner_ for the past 6 years," the Tetramand replied.

"What would you know about that?" Ben asked angry.

"I know I wouldn't stop fighting until I was either free or dead."

"Manny!" the Kineceleran scolded.

Everyone fell quiet at that. Most stared at Ben, waiting for the former hero to reply, but Ben just stared blankly back at the Tetramand. After a while, he looked away and sighed.

"Alright. I didn't-" Manny started.

"Get me away from here, please."

In her surprise, Gwen let go of the handles of the wheelchair and she stared at her cousin confusedly. Ben just glared at her for a moment, before repeating his question.

"Get me out of here. I want to go back to my room."

"Ben. They just want to help," Gwen told him softly.

"I don't," Ben replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want to help. And I don't want to be helped. Just… take me back."

That took basically everyone in the room by surprise. The Kineceleran moved forward and stood right in front of Ben.

"If it's what Manny said, you shouldn't take it personally," she told him.  
"We just lost my brother in a fight…"

The incredibly sad look she gave him at that made Ben swallow. Guilt flooded him and he had to do his best not to burst into tears. This was the reason why he hadn't wanted to meet these Plumbers. There was just no way he could save all of them. Even with the deal he had with Vilgax there would still be casualties.

"… I wished you hadn't told me that," he muttered.  
"Because it doesn't change anything."

The girl seemed shocked by his reaction and moved back to her friend's side, who was now glaring daggers at Ben. Gwen was pretty shocked as well, as she opened her mouth to say something. Ben noticed and quickly shut her up by speaking himself.

"Kevin," he said.  
"Can you please bring me back."

"Ben!" Gwen scolded.

"You heard the man," Kevin shrugged, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair.  
"Time for Tennyson to have his afternoon nap."

"But-"

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Ben asked his family in a soft voice.  
"Don't let anymore Plumbers in. I don't want to see them again."

No one spoke when Ben was lead back to his room. Most of them were deeply shocked by the reaction Ben had given to them being there. They had thought that he would be grateful to be saved by them, to be away from Vilgax. They had expected him to jump at the chance to take down the man that had tortured and raped him for the past 6 years, so when Ben proved to show no interest in defeating Vilgax, they were surprised and angry.

"You really need to work on your people skills dude," Kevin spoke as they were safe in Ben's bedroom.

"The longer I'm here, the more Plumbers Vilgax will kill because of me," Ben muttered sadly.  
"I don't need faces to go with that guilt."


	11. Needles

**Age 13**

 **The plumbers are getting more organized and they attack Vilgax's followers. Vilgax is angry and wants to take action, wipe the Plumbers out for good. It's up to Ben to strike a second deal to protect the ones he loves.**

* * *

"Their insolence has gone much too far!"

Ben sat up in his bed right away as he heard Vilgax shout in rage. His green eyes were wide in fear, but as soon as he realized his master wasn't angry at him, Ben calmed down again and laid down. He'd been there for a long time already and he was getting to know the different moods of his captor and what they meant for him.

Vilgax walked into the room just when Ben started dozing off again and slammed the door loudly. The young brunette snapped his eyes open to nervously watch Vilgax pace around the room. The alien warlord seemed absolutely livid about something, if the large scowl on his face meant anything.

"Something wrong?" Ben asked innocently.

"They attacked a weapon supply ship. Again!" Vilgax raged.  
"It's time I take care of those putrid worms once and for all! I shall kill every last Plumber in the Galaxy!"

Ben's eyes widened and he stared at Vilgax in horror. He couldn't mean that, right? Ben had given his legs to protect the Plumbers! Vilgax couldn't do that. He promised.

"You can't do that!" Ben shouted.

"Watch me," Vilgax growled.

"NO! You promised you wouldn't-"

"That promise is one year old, Pet."

So it had been a year? It felt way more to Ben, but that also meant this was his third year of imprisonment. The first two years, Vilgax enjoyed telling Ben how long he had been stuck there and taunt him be saying how no one even missed Ben. Still, that all ended shortly after Ben had willingly given up his legs. He had given up on fighting around that time as well. Ben suspected one was connected with the other. Vilgax must have gotten tired of his lack of reaction.

"But-…"

"I _will_ punish them for their actions," Vilgax spoke.

"NO! Punish me for them! Li-like last time…"

"You still want to save them?"

"Yes."

Vilgax smirked at that, and nodded in agreement. He walked over to the bed and quickly unlocked Ben's chains before lifting the small body up in one arm and walking out of the luxurious bedroom. Ever since Ben lost his legs, Vilgax had taken to carrying Ben wherever he wanted him to go and when he wasn't around to do that, he had his guards take Ben to those places in a wheelchair. Only he was allowed to touch the boy this closely.

When they reached another room, Ben swallowed nervously, recognizing the place Vilgax had taken him to be pierced two years ago. He had hoped that Vilgax wouldn't want to do that again. Still, he guessed it was better than the room with the laser cutter. At least piercings hurt a lot less than dismemberment. That didn't stop him from watching Vilgax like a hawk after the warlord set him on a red velvet chair and started walking around to find the things he'd need.

"I'll give them and you a total of 10 chances," Vilgax spoke as he grabbed a piercing needle and some alcohol.

Ben watched with growing anxiety as the alien warlord approached him again and sat down on the chair in front of him. He jumped a bit as Vilgax poured some of the alcohol over his dick and rubbed it in. Realization hit him as to where Vilgax wanted the new piercing and Ben had to remind himself why he was doing this, otherwise he would have started struggling.

"W-what if they're up?" Ben asked softly.

"I'll kill the Plumbers and you will be castrated," Vilgax growled as he roughly squeezed Ben's balls.

Ben whimpered at the pain of his member being manhandled and nodded in understanding. This would give the Plumbers a few more years of protection, even if that meant that he would inevitably lose part of his manhood in the end. It might not be so bad, really. All it meant was that Vilgax had one less way to torture him.

"This will be strike one," Vilgax continued as he poked Ben's dick with the needle.  
"Nine to go, Pet. You better pray they'll give up on fighting me before that happens."

The needle pierced through the boy's cock just underneath the head and Ben whined low in his throat. This hurt _way_ more than piercing his ears. The needle was soon replaced by a silver rod, and Vilgax poured some more alcohol on it once he was done.

When that was over with, Vilgax just stared at Ben thoughtfully for a short while. As he seemed to make up his mind, the warlord stood up and grabbed Ben by his hair, angling the boy's head backwards and putting the bottle of alcohol at his lips.

"Drink," he ordered.

Unable to do anything but swallow the burning liquid pouring down his throat, Ben obeyed. He became lightheaded and dizzy before the empty bottle was taken away and Ben had to blink several times to stop the room from spinning around him. He tried to focus his gaze on Vilgax, who was walking around searching for something, but he was unable to concentrate long enough. In the end, he gave up and just stared blankly at the ceiling.

"What… are you… are you- ack!"

Ben jumped at the sudden sting in his bellybutton and looked down. Vilgax was sitting in front of him again and was busy pushing the piercing needle in the skin there. Ben blinked a few times in confusion. Was this strike two already? Had the Plumbers done something again while he was sitting here? He didn't understand what was going on anymore.

"… Why…" he mumbled.

"I decided this would look good on you," Vilgax replied.

As he said that, he held up a large diamond. The pure white stone glistened beautifully, and three thin silver threads hung from the bottom and connected to three tear drop shaped pale blue gems. Cloudy green eyes widened at the beautiful gems and he reached for it, momentarily forgetting he didn't have any hands to touch it with. Vilgax chuckled and moved his hands down to put the gem in the new hole in Ben's body.

"This gem is worth more than your entire putrid planet," he explained.  
"This shows just how much power I hold over the Universe. No one shall doubt you are my possession now."

"Oh," Ben muttered dumbly.

He could barely comprehend what was going on anymore due to the alcohol in his system, let alone understand a word of what Vilgax was saying to him. Vilgax grinned as he noticed Ben's state and pulled the boy onto his lap once the bellybutton piercing was fastened. One of his large, clawed hands pressed against Ben's chest, pushing his back against Vilgax while his other hand moved down to free his own erection from his armor.

Both hands gripped Ben's sides and pushed him down on the large dick in one swift thrust. Ben gasped in pain and trembled in Vilgax's lap. The alcohol made him extra sensitive, making the pain of penetration almost unbearable. Tears sprung in his eyes and he whined loudly. Vilgax ignored it and started a fast pace, pulling Ben up and pushing him back down roughly.

Before he knew it, the pain melted into pleasure. Ben moaned loud and unrestrained for the first time in three years. His head lolled back and bumped against Vilgax's chest. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth wide open as he screamed in pleasure at his prostate being struck. Shortly after, Ben came with a loud moan, whimpering at the throbbing of his new piercing.

Vilgax paused for a moment when Ben's ass tightened at his climax, but soon enough continued his onslaught. Ben whined as his penis stayed hard from the continued pleasure and he screwed his eyes shut tightly. Before long, he came a second time. This time, Vilgax didn't stop and just continued pounding into the much smaller body, drawing out Ben's climax for a pretty long while.

Ben was still dripping come when Vilgax finally stilled and came as well. Ben groaned as he was being filled to the brink. The load Vilgax pumped into him felt more than usual, somehow, and since there was such a big size difference, it was always a lot already.

Vilgax pulled out slowly, reveling in the moans and groans spilling from the drunk boy's mouth. Before any of his seed could get out, he had grabbed a plug Ben had no idea the warlord had brought along with them and pushed it inside the brunette. All Ben could do was whimper as he was being plugged once more.

Satisfied, he picked Ben up and started to carry him back towards the room. Perhaps he could take Ben a second time there before he was needed in the next meeting with his generals.

* * *

 **Sadly, school started up again, so I'll probably work a bit slower from now on, though I promise you, I'll keep working on the story :)**


	12. Release

**Kevin finally finds a way to undo the genetic locks, but Ben might still be in need of a little more help.**

* * *

"Yo Ben!" Kevin called out as he walked into the room.

The brunette blinked tiredly and looked up at the approaching teen. It was still early morning of his fifth day staying on Earth. The tenth day of not being able to climax because of the damned cock ring.

"What's up?" Ben croaked sleepily.

"I think I found a way to bust the lock!"

That had Ben wide awake in seconds. He tried to sit up by using his elbows, but could only get halfway until Kevin reached him and helped him the rest of the way. Ben smiled gratefully, which Kevin returned with a grin of his own. The two stayed quiet after that, Ben staring at the older teen expectantly. It took a while before Kevin realized why that was.

"Right! The locks…" he muttered, grabbing a piece of alien tech.

"What does it do?" Ben asked curiously.

"It's supposed to hack the locks and open them," Kevin replied.  
"Not sure how well it'll work though. So which one can you miss the most? Your neck or your dick?"

"Can I go for neither?" Ben asked nervously.

"Just kidding! I know what I'm doing," Kevin chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
"But just to be on the save side, I'll take the big lock first before trying down there."

Ben nodded in agreement and watched as Kevin readied his tools. Once all tools were spread on the bedside table, the raven climbed onto the bed and straddled Ben. He held out the alien tool he had showed Ben before and carefully reached for the collar around the brunette's neck. Ben swallowed nervously, but didn't move away.

"Alright Benji, just relax…" Kevin mumbled.

All tension disappeared from the younger teen's body in a matter of seconds. His face went completely blank as he became as relaxed as a doll. Kevin was surprised at the sudden change and would have thought that the other had just fallen asleep if it wasn't for the nervous look in his wide open green eyes. It was sort of disturbing how easily Ben's body gave in.

"This shouldn't hurt a thing," he assured, more for himself than the brunette.

In barely half a minute, Kevin successfully took of the collar and put it aside, grinning widely at Ben. That smile of his faded as soon as he noticed the extremely pale face of the brunette. Ben's green eyes were wide in panic and he stared to hyperventilate.

"Whoa buddy!" Kevin exclaimed in worry.  
"You alright?"

"C-can't… can't breathe," Ben wheezed.

Kevin quickly grabbed one of his medical tools that was able to check Ben's vital signs. Strangely enough, nothing was wrong. In fact, Ben was healthier than he had been since he was saved. Frowning, Kevin dropped the alien apparel and moved his hand to the brunette's forehead.

"Nothing seems wrong," he said.  
"What's going on with you Ben?"

Ben's eyes flitted to the collar on the bedside table and then back to Kevin. The green eyes were wide and begging. Kevin was taken aback with the desperation he saw in them.

"P-please!" Ben whimpered.  
"The collar… I need-… Please!"

Finally understanding what was going on, Kevin quickly grabbed the green collar again and fastened it around the other teen's neck. Once it was back in place, Ben slumped in the pillows with a relieved sigh. Kevin frowned. He had hoped Ben would get over his Stockholm Syndrome soon, but it seemed that the kid was still too hung up on his former tormentor.

"You want me to try take off the other one, or are you just gonna freak out again?" he asked.

Ben tensed at the angry tone in Kevin's voice, but he still nodded his head. With a sigh, Kevin pulled the sheets off Ben and stared at the purple, swollen head of the brunette's weeping cock. The sight made him wince and he quickly set to work to free his friend of the torture device.

"Talk about a major case of blue balls," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," Ben chuckled weakly.  
"I've never had to keep that thing on longer than half a week since they started drugging my food."

"That's supposed to make it better? Kevin asked skeptically.  
"They shouldn't drug your food OR slap a cock ring on you, let alone both at the same time!"

"Hey! The sex is always really good, so I'm not complaining," the brunette shrugged.  
"Besides, Vilgax is my master. He's allowed to punish me if I do something bad?"

"No. Vilgax is a kidnapper. He doesn't have the right to touch you."

"B-but… I-"

"No buts! No one touches you like that anymore!" Kevin scolded.

Ben looked down, clearly disappointed, but he nodded. With a sigh, Kevin finally undid the ring and put it aside, smiling he looked back at Ben, but the brunette refused to meet his gaze. Ben was blushing furiously and biting his lip in strain, so much that Kevin was worried that he might bite through it entirely.

"You ok?" he asked.

Ben bit his lip even harder and shook his head. It made Kevin frown. The raven lifted a head and put a finger against the other's mouth to make him stop biting. It worked as Ben immediately opened his mouth for the intruding digit, his eyes snapping up at Kevin. Something in those eyes shone brighter than Kevin had seen before, and it took him by surprise enough to make him lean backwards.

"What's going on Ben?"

"I can't do anything…"

"About what?"

"… I-I need to c-come… I can't do it myself."

Kevin's mouth snapped shut and he blushed. Honestly, he hadn't thought about that at all, which was really stupid of him of course. Ben didn't have any hands, so he obviously couldn't take care of his own little problem. How could he have expected that all they had to do to fix this was take off the cock ring?

"… Cold shower then?" he suggested nervously.

Ben looked away and shook his head.

"Water makes me horny," the brunette replied.

It was true, during his time with Vilgax, he had often been in or under water. The warlord was partially a sea creature, so it was only natural for him to want to be in his more natural habitat, so when he did, he often took Ben with him. By now, every time Ben was in water, he would get an automatic hard on thanks to his master's training.

"Then what do you want from me?" Kevin asked annoyed.  
"I'm not exactly into guys you know, and I'm pretty sure that assaulting you is not gonna make me more popular with your hot cousin."

"…"

It was quiet for a pretty long while until eventually, Kevin sighed in defeat. With a frown, he leaned closer to Ben and took a careful hold of the brunette's cock.

"Fine. But this stays between you and me pal. No one hears about this."

Ben nodded in agreement. He gasped as Kevin started stroking his length, first slow and gentle and later with more pressure. The brunette moaned erotically and pushed up into the hand, whining softly as Kevin loosened his grip a bit.

"More!" the teen panted.

Kevin nodded and tightened his grip, stroking Ben's weeping cock harder and faster than before. The brunette boy was squirming in his grip, mewling in pleasure as he continued begging for more. A pink hue started spreading over Ben's cheeks and nose as he tried to lift his hips more into the older teen's hand.

"Not… enough!" he groaned frustrated.

Kevin snapped. The erotic sight of his former enemy writhing in pleasure between the sheets of the bed was too much for him to handle. Before he realized what he was doing, Kevin was straddling the smaller male, his free hand gently caressing the brunette's pale lips before slipping three fingers between them. Ben moaned loudly and started sucking on the digits, swirling his tongue between them and over them.

Once the fingers were completely lathered in spit, Kevin took them out of Ben's mouth and moved them to the brunette's entrance. He sent a hesitant glance up at Ben's face, but the younger teen just smiled encouragingly and lifted his hips some more.

The boy screamed in delight as two fingers entered him roughly and started moving. Kevin wasted as little time as possible in scissoring the hole before adding a third finger. He was getting incredibly horny just by watching Ben and he wanted to fuck the boy as soon as possible. His train of thought was interrupted when Ben's ass suddenly tightened considerably while Ben screamed his lungs out.

Once the brunette stopped cumming, Kevin pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kevin was grateful that Ben's parents were both out for the moment and he was left with the teen as his babysitter. If anyone else had been in the house, they would have heard what was going on at this point. That thought was wiped away again once he started pushing his erection inside Ben. The sensation was better than anything he had ever felt before. Being inside Ben was heaven.

"M-move already!" Ben muttered breathless.

Kevin grinned at the command and slowly pulled out of Ben. Once only the head of his cock was still inside, he slammed back in, making Ben's back arch and scream at the pain and pleasure of the sudden movement. His stumpy arms looped around Kevin's neck, pulling the taller teen closer so he could bury his face in the raven's shoulder.

Kevin pounded into Ben hard and fast, rocking both their bodies in a rough rhythm. Ben moaned like a porn star at every movement. It only served to make Kevin even hotter. The more Ben moaned, the harder Kevin fucked him, and the more Ben moaned again. It was a vicious circle that eventually ended when Kevin stilled and came inside of Ben with a loud groan. The feeling of being filled was enough for the brunette to come for a second time as well.

For a moment, the two of them lay there panting before Kevin rolled off of Ben and laid on his back next to the brunette. Ben closed his eyes with a relieved smile on his pale rosy lips. The sight was incredibly endearing in its own way, making Kevin smile along with him.

"How can a guy be so sexy?" the raven wondered perplexed.

"Years of practice," Ben chuckled in reply.

Kevin's smile fell and his expression grew sour.

"Why did you have to remind me of that!" he groaned.

"I really don't see the problem," Ben shrugged.  
"I loved it with Vilgax. No one asked you to come save me you know."

Kevin was immediately back upright and he glared at the brunette teen.

"You don't mean that!" he said loudly.  
"The guy kidnaps and rapes you and you say you _like_ it?! Do you have any idea how deep you're into Stockholm Syndrome?"

The accusation angered Ben in return, and he glared back at the raven.

"Six years Kevin!" the brunette shouted upset.  
"I don't care if it's Stockholm Syndrome or not. If you guys wanted to save me, you should have done it years ago, when I still cared! You should have gotten me out when I still had legs or something! When I was still worth more than be used as a fucking cum dump!"

Ben glared at Kevin with furious green eyes, making the older teen reel back in surprise. He hadn't ever seen Ben this angry before, this hurt. His words were like hammers smashing into him with great force as he realized Ben truly did believe what he said. He felt his guilt rise as he thought that his… actions… could be taken as confirmation of that believe and he winced slightly.

"You really think that? Ben, you're way more than that! You always were!"

Ben huffed and turned his back at the raven.

"You should've thought of that before you fucked me," he muttered bitterly.


	13. Untouchable

**Age 14**

 **One of Vilgax's men does the unthinkable to Ben and brings the wrath of his ruler upon both of them. He is killed and Ben is punished.**

* * *

"S-stop!" Ben screamed.

The man on top of him only laughed and drove in further, making the young brunette sob in agony. It wasn't like Ben wasn't used to this kind of rough treatment, but Commander Zorgax was supposed to protect him as the leader of Ben's personal guards.

The warrior grunted and fucked Ben even harder than before. Ben sobbed in pain and fear as he pulled his chained arms in an attempt to free himself from the rape. His master wouldn't be happy about this. Vilgax would punish them both, Ben already knew, and whatever the warlord would decide to do with them, it would be worse than death.

"M-master… Vil-Vilgax will-"

Before Ben could finish his sentence, a large fist connected with his cheek, knocking his head to the side. Ben glanced up at his violator and saw the rage in his red eyes. The sight made Ben whimper in fear and he tried to curl into himself.

"Shut up, human whore!" Zorgax shouted.  
"Do you think Vilgax would care about this? You are nothing but a public toilet and I am done waiting for our Lord to tire of you. I have been forced to stand guard and protect a mere slave for too long! It is time I am rewarded."

Ben squeezed his eyes shut and went limp in the man's grip. Maybe Zorgax was right. Didn't Vilgax call him those things too? If they both thought so, than they had to be true, right? Ben was only good like this anyway, that's what Vilgax always told him. Besides, it wasn't like Ben could stop Zorgax now. He was chained to his bed, like he almost always was when Vilgax wasn't around and even if he wasn't, Ben had no limbs to try and hold the much larger and stronger man off. It was better to just let him finish and beg for Vilgax' forgiveness later.

Tears streamed down his face as Zorgax continued pounding into him with vigor. The rhythm grew erratic by time and Ben knew it was almost over. He hoped the man would pull out before he came. He didn't want anyone else's seed inside him but his master's, but he didn't dare beg Zorgax either. No doubt he would definitely do it inside if he did.

Zorgax moaned loudly and gave a few last hard thrusts. Suddenly, a warm, sticky liquid splattered all over Ben's face and the body on top of him went limp. A heat spread through his insides, but Ben knew by instinct it wasn't semen. His eyes snapped open at the realization of exactly which bodily fluid had been released into him. Zorgax had just emptied his blather, letting his piss trickle into Ben's stomach. Ben chocked on his terror as he saw the headless corpse of his assailant lying on top of him. The coppery stench of blood reached his nostrils almost at the same time and he gagged. This was by far the worst thing to ever happen to him.

As he looked to the side of the bed, he found Vilgax towering over him, his bloody sword still in hand as he glared down at his slave. Ben's eyes widened in horror as be pulled on his chains. The warlord huffed at the begging green eyes that looked at him and turned around, walking back to the door of the room.

"M-master, please!" Ben called after him.  
"I-I didn't w-want… I never-… Please… I-I'm sorry."

"Yet it still happened," Vilgax spoke accusing.  
"As punishment, you stay like that until I decide otherwise."

Ben flinched as the door slammed shut behind his master and sobbed. The dead commander's flaccid penis was still inside of him and his heavy body pressed down painfully on Ben's frail figure. He could barely breathe from the weight. Hot tears streamed down the teen's cheeks as he weakly struggled in his bonds. His master was angry at him and with good reason too. He had allowed someone else to touch him in ways only his master should.

. . .

When Vilgax finally returned 3 hours later, the stench from the decomposing body was already filling the whole room. Ben was still trapped underneath the large corpse. His entire body limp and breathing labored. His eyes were puffy and moist while tear tracks covered all of his face. Vilgax gave a soft chuckle and Ben's head snapped up, his dull green eyes creating new tears as he saw the warlord looming over him.

"Vilgax…" he whimpered.

"You look terrible," the alien noted coolly.  
"And that while I allowed you to enjoy the company of another male."

"I-I didn't want to, I swear!" Ben sobbed.  
"I screamed and begged, but he didn't stop…"

"Of course he didn't. Why should he listen to a mere slave?"

Ben tensed at the cruel words but didn't bother to fight them. He really was only a slave, and so they made perfect sense to him. That didn't mean it didn't hurt his feelings to hear his master say those things of course. Vilgax was his entire life and if he couldn't please his master, then what was he good for?

"But you are _my_ slave and I will destroy everyone who dares touch what is mine!"

The heartache Ben had felt earlier was replaced by pride. He was Vilgax's property and only Vilgax could hold him like that. The warlord cared about him in his own way, and that was all Ben could possibly wish for. His eyes sparkled as he looked back up at his master, making Vilgax chuckle a bit in amusement.

Vilgax leaned over and unlock the chains of Ben's arms before hauling the dead body off his pet. One clawed hand came to rest on the brunette's scalp and scratched it affectionately. Ben gave a soft sigh of pleasure and pushed his head against the hand, smiling happy. The action made Vilgax's eyes narrow. When the hand tightened his grip on the teen's hair and pulled him upright harshly, Ben couldn't stop the shout of pain leaving his lips and he looked up at his master with startled wide eyes.

"Tell me, did you enjoy what my servant did with you?" Vilgax asked.

"N-no! It's only good when you do it master! … I-I only like it with you…"

"Do you now?" the alien warlord asked sarcastically, glaring down at the human slave.

"Yeah! You're my master! You gave me everything I have and I love you so much. I-I'd die if you h-hated me."

Ben looked up at his master with hopeful eyes while Vilgax looked him over. He sneered in disgust at the small trickle of piss leaking out of Ben's hole and pulled the boy out of the large bed, throwing him in the middle of the carpeted floor. The teen groaned in slight pain and pouted. It seemed his master really did hate him.

"I'm so-sorry, Vilgax. I'll do better from now on-!" he started.

"That creature had some guts to soil my pet!" Vilgax growled.

Ben paused and looked up in surprise. His master was angry at Zorgax, not him. With a sigh of relieve, Ben relaxed and sagged in his spot on the floor. Thank god Vilgax didn't hate him, that would have been the end of him.

With a huff of anger, Vilgax turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Ben in the middle of the floor with no means of getting back up. The brunette contemplated crawling back over to the bed using his elbows, but he was unsure Vilgax had truly forgiven him yet, so he didn't want to anger him more by doing something against his wishes. Sighing in resignation, Ben relaxed on the carpet and closed his eyes. Maybe he could get some sleep before Vilgax came for whatever punishment he decided on.

Before he could dose off, the door swished open again and two female servants that always helped him bathe and prepare for anything outside the room. Without a word – like usual – they pulled Ben up and carried him to the bathroom where he was quickly cleaned him inside and out. The two were pretty much experts in getting Ben completely clean in record time, as this had been their job since the very first day of the brunette's arrival at Vilgaxia. 15 minutes later, he was transported into his wheelchair and taken out of the room.

Ben was honestly nervous about where they were going. They were leaving towards the elevator, so it had to be something big. Ben never left the lower levels of the palace unless it was very important. The realization made him tremble in fearful anticipation. Was his punishment going to be a public one? Had he been that bad? He thought Vilgax had already more or less forgiven him, but if he was going to publically humiliate him, he must not have done so.

When they arrived, Vilgax's entire court was present, as was his loyal right hand, Psyphon. Ben frowned as the white skinned alien grinned at him. He hated Psyphon since the beginning, and he was well aware that the feeling was mutual. Psyphon must really get a rise out of this. He always did love it whenever the human teen messed up and had to get punished.

After a small staring contest with the creep, Ben turned away and looked at Vilgax. His eyes widened as he for the first time noticed the head on a stake his master was holding. Zorgax's dead eyes stared back at him, making Ben hyperventilate with fear. The idea that Vilgax would use the head somehow in Ben's punishment popped up in his mind.

"Everyone!" the strong, deep voice of Vilgax boomed through the room, making Ben look up.  
"I brought you all here together to watch as I punish my Pet for an unforgivable act done by none other than my own head Guard."

Whispered mutters could be heard by the many onlookers. They all stared at Ben, trying to figure out what he might have done to bring the wrath of their Lord upon him and Ben hung his head in shame. He deserved their judging looks after not being able to stop that man from touching him.

"Zorgax has touched my possession!" Vilgax continued.

Some of the bystanders gasped in shock and stared wide eyed at the head in Vilgax's hands. Ben tried to disappear into himself as he heard the disgusted mumbles and felt the glares of his master's most loyal followers. Vilgax himself didn't seem to be bothered by it all and just continued his speech.

"As you can all see, I already killed the wrongdoer, but my Pet needs to learn from his mistake as well."

While he said that, Psyphon pulled a tattoo needle from behind his back and grinned sadistically. Ben's eyes barely even widened at the sight anymore. He had gone through much worse in the past, a new tattoo didn't bother him, even if it was done in public. As the white skinned alien approached, Vilgax continued with his little speech.

"My loyal Psyphon came with the idea to mark the little slut properly, so no one might ever mistakenly touch him."

"I will certainly enjoy doing this, Tennyson," Psyphon hissed gleefully.

He knew it was meant to anger him, but the words only made Ben's heart jump. No one had called him by his name in years. At this point, he even started to wonder if he ever even had one, but thanks to Psyphon's slip-up, he remembered again. His old life wasn't a dream. In the past, he really had meant more than being Vilgax's slave and he used to have a family and friends.

"My name," he whispered smiling.

Psyphon growled as he realized his mistake and jabbed the piercing needle cruelly in Ben's right thigh, close to his limp cock. The brunette teen shouted in surprise and pain, but quickly snapped his mouth shut again. He refused to let the creep see his weakness.

To his shame, Ben actually grew hard from the sting of the tattoo, clearly to Psyphon's amusement. As he finished up the small sentence, he grabbed Ben's half-hard cock and gave it a few strokes, making sure to pull at every one of his three piercing in the sensitive flesh. The brunette human had to close his eyes and bite his lips to prevent a moan from escaping him. He would only make noise under his master's touch, never his lackey.

"This is your name now, Boy," Psyphon whispered in his ear, pressing a claw harshly in the recently inked flesh of Ben's thigh.  
"You are nothing but a horny slut, waiting for Lord Vilgax to take you."

Ben whimpered and nodded in agreement to the statement. Opening his eyes once more, he peered over at his master, who was still sitting on his throne, watching him intently. The stare he received made Ben blush in shame and he quickly looked away, earning an amused chuckle from the infamous warlord.

"Do you know what message my servant carved into you, my Pet?" Vilgax asked after a while.

Psyphon squeezed his cock harshly, making Ben stifle a groan of pain as he shook his head. Vilgax grinned and turned his head towards the white skinned alien who had been his right hand for several years now.

"Tell him his new title, Toady. Loud and clear so everyone can hear you," he ordered.

"Toilet of Vilgax the Conqueror!" Psyphon declared loudly, earning a few snickers from the audience.

Horror and shame gripped Ben's chest, but he quickly pushed it down. It was the truth, he knew that already even without the tattoo to prove it. He looked up at his master, who stared back with a wide grin pulling up his black lips. The sight made Ben's negative feelings disappear and they were replaced by a warm feeling of pride. Vilgax was happy with him and that was all that mattered to Ben in the end.

He closed his eyes in contentment and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Psyphon's hand still moving over his dick. His mind flashed with images of Vilgax and the many things his master had done with him. Ben moaned softly as his orgasm crawled closer, writhing in his chair while pleasure took over his mind. The stinging from the new tattoo only helped him reaching closer and closer to the edge, as did the borderline painful pulling at his cock piercings.

"Who are you thinking of, Pet?" Vilgax asked.

Ben didn't answer, instead, his head lolled back and he moaned loudly, uncaring of the many onlookers who laughed and jeered at him. His balls tightened and Ben groaned when the hand on his cock suddenly sped up. He was almost there…

"Master!" he whimpered as he finally came.

The warlord chuckled and stood up from his throne while his people laughed and cheered, amused at the utter submission their Lord's slave was showing. Tired green eyes focused on the tentacle faced man as he approached and crouched down in from of the slave's wheelchair.

"Tonight, I will keep you company so you may never forget who owns your everything, my beautiful Whore."


	14. Hunted

**One of the off planet Plumber bases is destroyed by Vilgax and a message is sent that he will destroy them all if Ben isn't returned to him. Ben just might know more about this than he had let on.**

* * *

Ben heard the commotion long before anyone came to retrieve him. The sound of many people running around the house and the loud conversations suddenly turning hushed when they came near his bedroom door. It annoyed Ben more than that it made him curious. Whatever it was, it had likely nothing to do with him anyway.

The brunette rolled over to his side, his back towards the door and held his arms over his head as if they were still chained to the headboards. He had long since forgotten how to sleep in any other position. He imagined the heavy blankets laying over him were Vilgax's arms as he pressed the human teen's body against his large chest when he fell asleep again after several long hours of fucking Ben. His master would sleepily whisper in Ben's ear about what a good whore he was and how good it felt to be inside of him, because Vilgax rarely pulled out when he stayed the night. That way, he was ready for another go when he woke up again.

The door slammed open and Gwen and grandpa Max stormed in, eyes wild as they approached. Ben turned on the bed to face them and frowned at their distraught expressions, wondering what might be the reason. He was given his answer when two Plumbers entered as well.

"You're sure neither of you were followed?" Max asked hurriedly.

"Positive, Magister Tennyson," one of them replied stiffly.  
"Vilgax's forces have been driven back and all the drones were destroyed before we came here."

The mention of his master was what had Ben snap to attention, green eyes bright and more alive than they had been since his return to earth. It hurt Gwen to see them light up with hope like that at something so wrong. Still, she couldn't help but smile fondly at the expression, so much like the ten year old Ben when he was promised the new Sumo Slammers game.

"He came for me?" Ben whispered.

"Don't worry, Ben," Max replied automatically.  
"He won't get to you, we'll stop him before he even gets wind of where you are."

Ben visibly deflated, but Max and the plumbers were too busy discussing Ben's safekeeping to notice. Gwen of course did, and her heart ached as she put a hand on her cousin's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"I know you're not happy with this, though I can't say I understand why…" she mumbled.  
"But you have to understand we're doing this for your own good! One day, you'll thank us for this."

At least, she hoped so, but the way Ben glowered at her at the moment, she had to admit that she was doubting her own words. Was Ben really happy with Vilgax…? No. The bastard had dismembered him and tortured him and raped him, there was absolutely no way her cousin, her brave, headstrong, cheerful, independent cousin could possibly have been happy. This was all just the Stockholm Syndrome speaking. Soon, Ben would realize that too and he'd thank them for saving him, he had to.

When Ben didn't answer, Gwen sighed and helped her cousin sit upright on the bed in order to dress him. once she had done so, one of the Plumbers carried Ben to his wheelchair and led him outside. There, more people were waiting for him. Ben's green eyes met Kevin's grey ones, and the brunette quickly turned away, feeling guilty for his yelling at the other.

"We'll move Ben to headquarters," Max ordered the assembled Plumbers.  
"He'll be safe there and we can all focus on defeating Vilgax once and for all."

Many noises of agreement were made, and Ben frowned. He couldn't understand why it was so hard for the others to get he didn't want Vilgax gone. He wanted to be with the warlord, love him and serve him, like he had done for the past 6 years. Why couldn't his relatives see he wasn't the Ben they had lost? He would never be the kid they wanted him to be, not anymore.

"Let's go, Ben," Gwen said softly before she started pushing the wheelchair towards a small space craft.

The brunette didn't bother with a reply and just allowed his cousin to lead him to a position in the back of the ship reserved especially for him. Next to him sat another plumber, though instead of the usual light grey suites, he wore dark blue. Ben couldn't really remember if he had seen anyone of his species before. Vilgax must not have conquered his planet yet, or perhaps they had been destroyed so easily it wasn't even worth a trophy slave.

Vilgax had many prisoners, usually royalty or such, from the planets he defeated. They would be forced to work as labor slaves in his palace. Many of them pitied Ben the first year or so, but eventually, they'd see the truth that it was he who was the lucky one, and they'd rightfully envy him for his fortunate position as their master's lover.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Ben Tennyson," the plumber said smiling.

"Never met a whore before?" Ben teased smirking, knowing it would put the man off.

Everyone here hated what he had become and thus simply ignored it. They deluded themselves into thinking Ben was something else, a person to be put on a pedestal, a savior and a hero. The alien however, didn't react like the others.

"I have not, though my sources have assured me it is a honorable and satisfying profession," he said matter of factly.

Ben blinked in surprise. Gwen, sitting on his other side bristled.

"Ben's not a-a… He's not that!" she scolded fiercely.

"I did not mean to insinuate he was, please forgive my forwardness Miss Tennyson," the plumber replied quickly.  
"I simply meant that there is nothing wrong with being one. Of course that only means those who chose it willingly."

"Ben was never willing though, and he's so much more than… that."

"You mean you want me to be more than a whore," Ben accused her.

"What? N-no! you really are! You're a hero Ben, you have to remember that… You're not a-a…"

"A whore Gwen," Ben said dryly, before anger got the better of him and he started shouting.  
"A WHORE! Say the words because that's what I am and if you stop imagining that I'm your cute little 10 year old cousin for just a few fucking seconds, you'd see that too! Ask Kevin if you don't believe me. I'm not a hero! I'M NOT HIM!"

The redhead recoiled at the loudness of Ben's usually soft voice and stood up, fleeing the room towards the cockpit where Grandpa Max no doubt was. All the other plumbers were staring at Ben with shocked expression, as if they had never expected something like that. Ben couldn't bring himself to feel bad. Shame had been pounded out of him years ago and he did not regret accepting his new life at all. How could they not see what Hell they were putting him through? How did they not notice they did exactly the same Vilgax had done 6 years ago?

"Are you alright, Ben Tennyson?" the blue-suited plumber asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Ben dismissed with a shrug of his thin shoulders.  
"And just call me Ben, dude."

"Very well, Ben-dude. I am Rook Blonko, of Ravanaugh. I have been assigned as your protector."

"Why would I need-"

Before Ben could finish his question, a loud bang was heard from outside the spacecraft and the whole contraption shook from impact. Ben surged forward in his wheelchair and would have face planted on the floor was it not for a strong arm wrapping around his torso. As the brunette looked up, he found Rook holding him tight against his chest, a strange futuristic weapon drawn and his face pulled into a very serious expression. They were under attack.

The roof of the ship was ripped open, and a robotic claw struck inside, only to get blasted away by a pink light. Ben looked up to find Gwen and Max standing near the door to the cockpit, bot dressed in plumber suits, and Max holding a large gun while Gwen's hands lit up pink with mana.

"Rook!" Grandpa Max called out as he shot his blaster at one of the robots trying to swarm them.  
"Take Ben and get out of here! He needs to reach the Headquarters right now."

The alien nodded and grabbed Ben, lifting him off his wheelchair before bolting off. They rushed towards the back, where the escape pods were located. They almost reached it, when a humanoid figure in a purple body armor suddenly appeared before them. Ben's eyes widened when he recognized the bounty hunter.

"Sixsix!" he called, starting to struggle in the plumber's arms.

"Ben-dude! Please calm down or I may drop you!" the alien warned.

"That's the fucking point you moron!" Ben replied, struggling even harder.

Sixsix made a clipping noise and raised his gun. As he fired the first shot, Rook held Ben tighter against his chest and jumped aside. He moved fast. Faster than Ben had seen anyone dodge gunfire, Kinecelerans and Citrakayahs not included of course, and Vilgax had a few of those last in service ever since he had conquered their home planet. Ben even had two of them in his personal guard.

While jumping behind a large crate, Rook took a shot at Sixsix and hit the bounty hunter in the shoulder. Sixsix grunted and tried to take another shot at the Plumber, but this time too, Rook was out of the way in time.

"Ben!"

Kevin came charging into the loading area, his body made out of hard metal. Without slowing down, he rushed to Sixsix and hit him square in the jaw with his fist. Rook set Ben down as soon as the bounty hunter was distracted and ran over to help Kevin. Knowing he wasn't about to get saved, Ben sighed and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, the commotion in the front died down, and shortly after, Max and Gwen appeared looking very worried. They panicked when they saw Ben left all alone without any supervision or protection.

"Where's Rook?" Gwen asked, kneeling in front of Ben and looking him over for any injuries.  
"And Kevin? He went to look for you after we got rid of most of the androids."

"Fighting Sixsix in the back," Ben replied lazily.

Gwen stood up and left to go help the two Plumbers fighting the bounty hunter while Max stayed with Ben. The old man sighed deeply and sat down next to Ben.

"Are you alright?" Max asked after a while.

Ben looked at him for a moment, before turning his head away. Of course he wasn't ok. He was forcefully taken away from his master and wasn't allowed to go back. He'd never be ok again until he was back in Vilgax' bed, where he belonged.

"… I want to go home," he whispered.

"Don't worry, Ben, you'll be back home before you know it!" Max replied smiling.  
"We only have to care of Vilgax, and you'll be home forever."

Ben frowned. He wanted to tell his grandpa that that wasn't what he meant, but a sudden static noise had him pause. Max jumped up and grabbed his gun, looking around wildly.

"Max Tennyson!" the voice of Vilgax boomed through the speakers.

Ben's heart leaped. Was his master here? Did he come and save Ben finally? He really hoped so.

"Master," he whispered smiling.

Max glanced over at him and frowned, but he didn't get the chance to say anything.

"You have something that belongs to me," Vilgax' voice continued undisturbed.  
"Give the boy back to me, and no one will be harmed."

A small pause came here before Vilgax continued.

"This will count as two strikes. That's a total of ten, Pet."

The speakers cut off and the ship was once more bathed in silence. Ben was breathing hard now, his eyes the size of plates Gwen, Kevin and Rook walked up to them, all with wide eyes as they stared at Ben.

"What did he mean with strikes?" Gwen asked.

Kevin opened his mouth, but Ben quickly shook his head, shutting the dark haired teen up.

"Nothing," the brunette told the others.  
"Just… can I go back to him now, please?"

* * *

 **I haven't updated in a while, and I am deeply sorry for that. However, I found my inspiration again! So next chapter will be out next week.**


	15. Publically

**Age 15**

 **Vilgax has to publically greet his new subjects on a recently conquered planet and decides to bring Ben along. This can prove to be harder than expected since many people still have a grudge against their new ruler.**

* * *

Ben was sitting upright in his bed, staring in horror at the clothes lying ready for him before moving his gaze up to his master. The alien warlord was grinning widely down at the teen, sharp white teeth shining brightly in contrast of black lips.

"… Is that what I think it is?" he asked softly.

"It doesn't matter what you think it is, it is what you will be wearing for this public appearance."

"It's a fucking _corset_!" the brunette growled.

"So it is," Vilgax agreed in an amused chuckle.  
"And I'm sure it will look _ravishing_ on you, Pet."

With another smirk, Vilgax turned around and walked out of the room. He stopped only to address the two female servants standing at the door.

"Make sure he is ready in half an hour," he ordered.

The two servants bowed deeply at their lord and stepped towards Ben. The brunette teenager glared at them for a moment, but relaxed again soon after. If this was what his master wanted of him, than who was he to refuse?

As usual for these type of thing, Ben was bathed first. His hair was washed and treated with a product that made it shine before several golden and silver threats were braided into it. Next were his piercings, who were replaced by more extravagant ones. Both his nose and lip piercing had a thin golden cord attached to it that went all the way to his lowest right earring.

The corset fitting was the worst. It was the first time Vilgax made him wear that particular model and it hurt his ribs. It was a pretty thing, black lace with a green hourglass shaped front, as if to mock what Ben used to be. Not that it really bothered Ben anymore, he was too hung up on trying to breathe through the constricting piece of clothing. The servants had strung it very tightly, so only shallow breaths could enter his confined lungs.

Once that was done, they carried him to the wheelchair and sat him on it. Silver chains were quickly attached from the wheelchair to his limbs, tying him in place in the most decorative of ways. Ben gave a small sigh and relaxed in the chair. He never liked going out like this. All those people that stared at him, some with pity, other with hatred or lust. He knew half of the people he met wanted him dead, while the other half wanted to fuck him and since what had happened with his former Head of Guard…

At last they finally left the room. Several of his personal guards joined them as Ben was led through the large hallways of the new palace. He wasn't given a blindfold this time, he hadn't been for a few years now, not for moving around at least. Ben was, after all, in no state to attempt fleeing, nor did he want to anymore. He loved Vilgax and he loved his life as the warlord's slave.

Ben barely bothered looking around himself when they reached the more inhabited parts of the palace. He didn't care for the people here at all, nor did they care about him. The only one that ever mattered was Vilgax after all, both Ben and the Chimera Sui Generis agreed on that.

When he was taken fully outside, Ben had to blink against the bright lights shining in his eyes and he looked away. It seemed they were on a very sunny planet. Not immediately Ben's favorite. After years indoors with only rarely the chance to go outside, he had started dislike the glaring sunlight. His eyes just weren't used to that much natural light anymore. A second thing Ben noticed was that it was incredibly hot out. So hot, he'd barely set foot (or wheel) outside and he was already sweating.

He looked at his guides and noticed both women and his guards, there were four of them now, were now wearing something that looked like a gasmask, only with water instead of air inside. He guessed that without it, they'd dry out and he hoped Vilgax was alright.

"Where are we?" he asked his caretakers.

Neither answered him and Ben sighed. This was how it always went. Never in the many years he'd been there, they hadn't even talked to him once. They muttered to each other as they worked, yes, but never did they address Ben or answer his questions. Ben often wondered if they even could speak English at all, but even if he asked them in their native language, as broken and hackled as his Chimera Sui was, they refused to acknowledge him.

Though they arrived at the ceremony barely a minute later, Ben was sweating heavily and panting as he sucked in hot, dry air. His lungs were constricted by the corset, and the weather only made it harder to breathe. Ben was sure he would faint if they'd stayed out for too long.

He was wheeled on the podium and set next to Vilgax's throne where the two servants left him and went to stand with the other servants behind the curtains, ready to reappear whenever they were called by their king. Vilgax himself glanced at Ben and grinned.

"I was right," he muttered proudly.  
"This suits you greatly."

If Ben wasn't already flushed because of the heat, he would have blushed at the compliment, but now he could only smile. Ben looked around the crowd, his bright green eyes widening as he recognized them to almost exclusively Pyronites and perhaps one or two Necrofriggians. He remembered talk about how the Pyronites lived on the solid surface of a sun, and he suddenly understood why this place was so hot. They were on Pyros.

"Why this planet?" he asked Vilgax quietly.

"Hmm?" Vilgax hummed, looking at Ben grinning.  
"Because I can. And because the Pyronites are a powerful species. I can use their abilities in my army."

Vilgax leaned over and took a few strands of Ben's long, soft brown hair and rubbed it between his clawed fingers almost affectionally. Ben smiled and leaned into the touch, purring softly at his master's attention. Neither of them cared that hundreds of fire aliens were watching them.

"Die, you bastard!" they heard a young woman in the crowd yell.

Ben and Vilgax looked up, just in time to see a female Pyronite throw several fireballs at the stage. Vilgax jumped up from his throne and brought out his shield, effectively stopping the attack. With only a wave of Vilgax' hand, several guards ran up and grabbed the woman. She screamed and struggled and soon, several other Pyronites came to her aid.

"You sadistic monster! You killed my brother and my father!" the young woman screamed at Vilgax.  
"They were innocent men trying to protect their family and you took them away from me! You murdered them!"

Ben watched with wide eyes as the woman pulled herself free from the men and jumped up the stage. She ducked past Vilgax and grabbed Ben by his shoulders. The human teen screamed in pain as he was burned, but the scream died out shortly when the female moved one of her burning hands and wrapped it around his throat.

"You took the people I love, so I'll take the person you love the most!" she hissed at Vilgax' while squeezing Ben's neck harder.

The brunette human whimpered in pain as he felt his skin slowly burn, it hurt almost as much as cutting off his legs had been. For a moment, Ben really thought he was going to die, but then the woman was suddenly ripped away from him. Ben closed his eyes, listening to the pained scream of the female Pyronite as Vilgax took care of her.

"You seem to be under the impression that I have feelings for my slave," Vilgax said coldly, lifting the female by the throat with one hand.  
"The human is only that: a slave, a life toy only to my own pleasure. But that doesn't mean I will allow you to harm him."

Ben stared passively. Inside, his heart was beating with excitement to see what Vilgax would do to her. He never knew if Pyronites could bleed, but something told him he'd know soon enough. The thought made Ben both terrified and curious.

"Anyone who dares to touch my property will face a certain doom. May this female be an example to everyone!" the terrifying warlord announced loudly before snapping the Pyronite's neck as if it was a stick.

Ben blinked, his already burning red cheeks turning even brighter as his breathing picked up. He barely got any air because of the corset though. He watched quietly as Vilgax returned to his spot on his throne.

He had only closed his eyes for about a second, but they already snapped open again as Vilgax leaned over him. How had he moved so fast? With a few quick clicks, Ben's chains fell away and he was lifted from the wheelchair. Ben glanced nervously at the grave, flaming faces staring up at him and Vilgax as he was carried over to his master's throne.

Vilgax sat down calmly and placed Ben on his lap, facing the crowd. The brunette tried to calm his breathing, but the constricting corset made that impossible. He tried to look back at the crowd with a steady, calm expression, but that was hard when met with so many hateful glances.

Ben sagged against his master's shoulder, his energy slowly leaving him as he started losing conscious. His throat and midriff hurtAnd his head. His head was really throbbing right now. Was he going to die of lack of oxygen? That would be some way to go.

His eyes slid closed again and the sounds around him started dimming slowly.

* * *

 ** _IMPORTANT:_**

 **Lately, I have been getting some messages of people who find this story offensive. I understand why they'd say this of course, as I am pushing boundaries _on purpose_.**

 **After a bit of talking, I agreed that I would listen more to what the readers want to see instead on only focusing on what I want to write. So here's the idea. You guys tell me if you think I should calm down on the hardcore rape and everything.**

 **Also, I think I am going to make 3 different endings, so everyone has one they like.**

 **My apologies for everyone who is offended by this story.**

 **This chapter has been toned down considerably. If you want to read the NSFW version, you can do it on the following link on archive of our :**

 **/works/4235118/chapters/11737448**


	16. Interview

**Now that there is no use to hiding anymore, Max organizes an interview to show the whole world Ben Tennyson is still alive in an attempt to rile the masses against Vilgax.**

* * *

"Do I have to do this?" Ben asked for the third time in the past half hour, glaring at his cousin through the mirror.

"I'm afraid so," the redhead replied, smiling apologetically at the teen in front of her while she continued to comb his hair.  
"The people of Earth are on their last wits. A lot of them are getting desperate. Some of them even talk about giving in to Vilgax."

Ben frowned at that. Earth was already conquered six years ago, but it seemed that his agreement with Vilgax had sent the humans and Plumbers in a false sense of freedom. These people actually thought they had freed themselves from their oppressor. Worse, they believed they could free the rest of the Galaxy as well. At moments like this, he wanted to tell them it had been him who saved them, that they hadn't accomplished anything themselves other than angering his master.

He kept his mouth though. Grandpa Max had always said that a hero was best left anonymous, otherwise many bad things could happen to him and his loved ones. Being a hero was about helping people, not getting acknowledged as being one. He never appreciated this mindset when he was still a 10 year old troublemaker, but he realized well enough that if Vilgax had never figured out who he was, his family would have been safe. He'd still be captured in the end, there was no way he would have been able to stay out of the warlord's grasp, but at least he wouldn't have to fear for his family's lives.

"Let them give in then," he muttered to Gwen.

"What? No, Ben!" the half-Anodite shouted.  
"We need to fight for our freedom! Everyone has the right to make their own choices, and if Vilgax takes over, those choices will be taken from us."

"I'm not," Ben quipped bitterly.

He meant that the Plumbers didn't give him any choice. They had taken him away from his comfortable home and forced him into a war he wanted nothing to do with. Gwen though, took it up all wrong.

"Of course you deserve as many choices as the rest of us!" she huffed.  
"Vilgax took your freedom, in so many different ways. Because of him, you can't even move around by yourself. He forced you to be completely dependent on him. Of course he did. You would have never given in if he gave you a choice…"

Ben tensed. Would he have really? If Vilgax hadn't cut off his arms and legs, would Ben still be fighting him even now? But… Ben liked it with Vilgax, didn't he? He had been happy with his life in Vilgax' palace. Being pampered and waited on by several servants, having his very own personal guard, a powerful lover who visited him many times a week,… Ben had been happy.

"What if staying with Vilgax _was_ my own choice?" he asked quietly.

Gwen paused her brushing and looked her cousin in the eye through the mirror.

"Then I would support your choice and let you be with him," she replied curtly.  
"But this wasn't your choice. He forced himself onto you and altered the situation to his advantage. Your mind simply followed the easiest course and tricked itself into believing it was your own decision."

Ben swallowed. That… actually made an awful lot of sense. He shook his head. No, he was with Vilgax because he was forced at first, but he loved the alien. He wanted to go back to him, sleep in his large bed and be woken up three times in one night to be fucked senseless until neither of them had any cum left in their balls to spent.

The door swung open and Rook walked in, looking at Ben for a moment before smiling.

"Are you almost done, Ben-dude? Everything is set up for your interview," he asked.

"Almost done here!" Gwen replied in her cousin's stead, smiling brightly at the alien.

"Almost ready for my public suicide," Ben muttered.  
"Seriously. I don't get why I have to do this. Can't anyone else do this?"

"But, Ben Tennyson is the face of the revolution," Rook spoke up.  
"The first victim to fall in the war. Everyone on Earth knows you now."

"That's just great," the brunette grumbled sarcastically.

"It won't be so bad," Gwen assured him.  
"They will absolutely love you, you'll see."

Ben seriously doubted that, but he wisely kept his mouth shut and allowed Rook to wheel him out of the room. They were currently in the Plumber HQ, where Ben had been assigned a room close to the control room and next to grandpa Max so the old man could keep an eye out for him. It made Ben feel as if he was under inspection, but he didn't bother complain. They wouldn't listen to him anyway.

They went to the training room, which was for one day turned into a press conference room. A small podium was readied for Ben and some of the high ranking Plumbers while many rows of chairs, all filled with different reporters of newspapers, gossip magazines and TV shows.

As soon as they entered, Ben was blinded by the flashing lights of cameras going off and he closed his eyes and turned his head away. His entire body was rigid with nerves as he was pushed up the podium and dispatched by his grandfather's side. Both his parents stood next to the door, waving at him and smiling encouragingly. Ben took a deep breath, trying to ignore the similarities between this and when Vilgax brought him to a new conquered world.

"The Plumbers are proud to introduce Benjamin Tennyson to the public," a Plumber named Patelliday, and who looked a lot like Ripjaws but with glasses, announced.  
"He was believed to be dead both by human authorities and the Plumbers, but against all expectations was kept alive and a prisoner of war. Last month, a recon team was able to retrieve him safely and he has thus been reunited with his family."

Ben wanted to snort. He wouldn't really call what they did 'retrieve him'. It was more of a jump in, grab and go kind of thing and they just so happened to accidentally stumble upon him. He had to give it to Patelliday though, the Piscciss Volann did a good job making it sound like it had been the plan all along.

"He has lived in Vilgax' court for the past six years and has agreed to share this knowledge with our men to help us defeat this terrible threat to our freedom."

This made Ben frown. He had promised absolutely nothing of the sort. What, they thought he wouldn't call them out in front of national TV? Ben glared at the Plumbers and opened his mouth to set them straight once and for all, but a glance to his side had him pause. Next to his parents stood Joel Tennyson, all bandaged up and leaning heavily against his wife who had morphed her appearance into that of a human for the time being. He looked horrible, and the thought that this man, his family almost died fighting what they believed him had Ben rethink everything.

"Ben will now answer some of your questions," Patelliday finished his little speech and Ben refocused on the now loud mass of reporters.

His grandfather pointed at a lady in the back and she stood up, holding her pan and notebook up as she smiled sweetly at Ben.

"Andrea Johnson, New York Times," she introduced herself.  
"We can all see you are missing a few… parts… and reports on your alleged death said that they found one of your arms. What happed to the rest?"

"I tried to run away," Ben replied almost immediately, without really thinking about it.  
"He didn't like that, so every time I got somewhere, he punished me. I lost my other arm when I almost commandeered a spacecraft."

"How old were you when that happened?" a man in one of the middle rows called out.

"10 years. I think it was a little bit over a month after my capture," Ben told him easily.  
"After that, Vilgax installed a personal guard in front of my door at all times so it wouldn't happen again."

"Your own personal guard?" a woman in the front row asked surprised.  
"What were they for? Why did a prisoner have their own guard."

"I never bothered asking," Ben replied with a shrug.  
"At first I guess to keep me imprisoned, but later people started to try and kill me because I was Vilgax' favorite slave. Then they had to keep me alive."

"Will Harangue, Harangue Nation," another man in the front row spoke up.  
"What type of slave could you possibly be without any limbs?"

Ben wanted to reply honestly. Even after all the reactions he'd gotten from the Plumbers and his family, he still refused to see any shame in his job. Of course, grandpa Max would have none of that, and he answered before Ben could.

"Ben's personal past with Vilgax is classified information," he spoke sternly.  
"Rest assured, we are working hard on Ben's physical and mental recovery after the torture we believe he has suffered by the warlord's hands."

It took a moment before Ben realized why Max wanted to keep it a secret. Considering the horrified reactions he'd gotten before, it wouldn't do well to tell the reporters he was a sex slave. Not because his family would be embarrassed, but because it would turn Ben into an outcast. Even though he loved his life at Vilgaxia, he still wanted to be able to come back here too, and that would be hard if the humans didn't want him.

"So we aren't allowed to know just what Ben Tennyson had to 'suffer' through, and we should just believe you on your word when you say this boy actually does hold the key of our survival. I think that is a bit much for such an unbelievable story," Harangue cut in harshly.

"Believe what you want," Ben replied coolly.  
"I lived at the palace in Vilgaxia for six years and I was treated like a piece of decoration. I was nothing more than a trinket from a conquered planet. He had a lot of those locked in different rooms, but I was his favorite."

"None of us doubt what was surely a traumatic experience," the lady who had spoken first said.  
"Are you happy to finally be with your family again? I can only imagine that both you and them must have changed a lot in those years."

Ben glanced over to his parents and sighed.

"They still think I'm little Ben Ten who left with his grandpa and cousin on a summer trip," he replied honestly.  
"But I'm not. I had to learn to be an entirely different person and I really like the person I have become, only, I think they don't. I want them to see me for me, not the little boy they lost."

If they didn't want to hear him say it in person, then they would hear it like this. At least now, they couldn't ignore him anymore. He purposefully kept his gaze far away from where his mom and dad were standing, not wanting to see their sad or shocked expressions.

"And what kind of person are you now then?" someone asked.

A whore, Ben wanted to answer. Vilgax's personal cum dump. The favorite toy of the most powerful man in the Galaxy. He couldn't say any of those though, and he pressed his lips in a thin line as he thought everything through.

"Someone who survived," he replied eventually.

The room fell into a silence, only the scribbling of reporters writing down the conversation on their notepads could be heard. Ben looked them over with a blank expression, all the nerves he had felt before had disappeared entirely. He decided then that he would give his grandpa what he wanted. He'd help him by giving all the information he had on Vilgax, see how much he'd like knowing. Ignorance was bliss, Ben knew that as no one else after being confronted so many times with either.

"On another note, do you think that we still make a chance of stopping Vilgax?" someone in the back asked.

"I have honestly no idea," Ben confessed shrugging.  
"Vilgax is very powerful. He has weapons no one has even seen in action yet. But if there is anyone who can stop him, they're probably the Plumbers."

As long as he didn't use the Omnitrix of course, then, they'd be wiped away before Earth could even comprehend what had happened. Vilgax was still working on an army of Omnitrix users, but the danger in that was the lack of control. Vilgax wanted to assure none of them could turn against him.

"But would it be such a bad idea if we would be under Vilgax the Conqueror's rule?" Harangue asked.  
"Is he really such a tyrant as the Plumbers try to tell us? Other sources have before confirmed that he is in reality a very benevolent ruler."

"You want my honest opinion?" Ben asked, waiting for the man to nod.  
"I think Vilgax is a great master. He was cruel at first, but that was because I fought against him. when I gave in, he was very good to me and he never once lied, something you can't really say for most other political figures."

A quiet, nervous chuckle went through the room at Ben's attempt to joke and the teen smiled.

"He barely even looks at the civilizations he's already defeated. He installs a Governor, yes, but they rarely ever make an effort to change the laws that were already in place. Usually, they only oversee that the planet pays their taxes in time."

"And what does those taxes entail exactly?" a man somewhere in the middle of the crowd asked.

Ben tensed. They had reached dangerous grounds with that question, ones he preferred to stay far away from. He looked to the side, at his grandfather.

"I don't know why you guys expect me to know these kinds of things," he said in a low voice.  
"I was just a lapdog. Not his personal assistant. He never meant for me to know any of his plans."

"If you don't know, than you just say that honestly," Max told him, smiling encouragingly.  
"No one can fault you for not knowing, or not wanting to know for that matter."

"I said I wasn't supposed to know, not that I actually didn't," Ben muttered reluctantly.  
"Vilgax sometimes took me to his war counsels. You know, to show me off to his generals. They always talked in his native language, but I understood most of it anyway. I don't think Vilgax even realized I could."

"How come?" a woman in the front row asked curiously.

"Well, Vilgax always spoke English to me, and he specifically told all his subjects not to speak to me at all. and whenever he took me out in public, he spoke with a translator device," Ben explained.  
"They still talked among each other, and if you just pay enough attention you learn a lot by just listening."

"You are stalling, Ben Tennyson," Will Harangue spoke up accusingly.

"What?" the brunette asked innocently, silently cursing the reporter for noticing what he had been doing.

"You've been trying to keep our attention away from the fact you didn't answer the question. What kind of payment does the Conqueror of Worlds expect from his conquered worlds?"

Ben sighed and looked away. He hated that question and had hoped that he wouldn't have to answer it. It was the one thing that always made doubt bloom in his chest. The one big reason why he'd turn his back on Vilgax willingly.

"5% percent of the planet's recourses every year, and a supply of young, able soldiers to replenish his army forces," he replied softly.  
"There also needs to be build a large palace for him for whenever he decides to visit the planet, all done on the expenses of the people of course. He's not gonna pay for the palace."

"But what do we gain in return?" Harangue asked.

"Peace. No one would ever need to worry about any threat again. He'll protect the planet from outside forces and make sure that war between ourselves is in the past," Ben said simply.  
"Though if I were you, I'd take that with a grain of salt. Vilgax hates Earth, so he'll probably just take what he wants and then leave you to fend for yourselves."

"And why does he hate Earth while you are his favorite?" someone asked.

"That's because the ones rebelling against him the hardest are all from Earth."

"In other words, it's the Plumbers' fault," Harangue cut in immediately.

"No, it's more my fault, actually," Ben replied with a mischievous grin.  
"When I was a kid, I used to have this alien watch that made me turn into different aliens. I bet all of you remember them! They were famous. There was just no one who knew they were all me. That's why he took me prisoner. I had the Omnitrix, the most powerful weapon in the Galaxy. I guess I was just too young to use it properly."

Another shocked silence fell over the room while all reporters stared at him, some in awe and others in disbelieve.

"And where is that weapon now?" someone asked.

"In an impenetrable vault, waiting to be used by Vilgax," Ben replied.  
"From what I've been told, he only had to use it once when his armies weren't enough to defeat the planet's defenses. I think it was how he defeated the whole Incursean Empire by overthrowing the royal family. He almost used it against the Highbreed too, but he eventually decided to just blow them up instead. They were apparently dying anyway, something about inbreeding."

This was the moment Patelliday cut back in again, telling the reporters that the interview was over. Several of them objected loudly, but all quieted down as Max grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and steered Ben back out of the room.

"Ben! Good to see you're doing okay," Joel called out in the hallway, smiling at Ben.

"Good to see you too, though I kind of hoped in a better condition," Ben replied weakly.  
"What exactly happened? Were you attacked?"

"Vilgax seems to be getting bolder. He attacked our base on Mars," Joel told him sighing.  
"Still, I can't complain I guess. Seeing you, I realize I could have been off way worse."

As they passed by Gwen and Ben's parents, his mother took over from grandpa Max and led Ben back towards his bedroom in an uncomfortable silence. She and Ben's father helped him out of the chair and into his bed, where he gave a pleased sigh and snuggled deeper into the soft blankets, happy to be away from all those vultures of the press. He seriously hoped he wouldn't have to do that ever again.

"Did you mean it?" his mother asked in a soft whisper.  
"What you said about us treating you like… not like you want?"

Ben tensed. His mother stared at him sadly, while his father didn't even dare to look his way at all.

"I…" Ben started, but he was unable to get any more words over his lips, so he just nodded.

"What are we doing wrong?" his mother asked.

"It's not what you're doing," Ben replied just as quietly.  
"It's what you're expecting. I can't go back to who I used to be. Not after everything I've seen and been through."

"We know that son," his father mumbled.  
"But that doesn't mean we can't hope for you to get better."

"That's the problem though," Ben told him frowning.  
"I'm not sick, so there is nothing to get better from. This is how I was raised."

He knew what he had said only after it left his mouth and his eyes widened in shock, just like that of his parents did. His mother's lower lip trembled and her green eyes watered.

"I-I didn't-…" Ben started, staring up at his parents.

His mother couldn't handle it all anymore and she turned away, rushing out of the room without another word. His dad cast one last sorrowful look at Ben before following his wife. Ben watched them go, mouth half opened to call them back and apologize, but he changed his mind and laid down instead. With a sigh, he turned on his side, facing the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who has been supporting this story. You guys have all been too kind, really. At least now that I know that most of you still like what I'm writing here, I can continue on with a clear conscious :)**

 **This story will have multiple endings, just because so many of you seem to have different ideas about how I should end it and I like several of them. So, I will make three different endings. That is still a while away though, at least until chapter 25.**

 **I've also figured out that this story is a lot more popular on Archive of Our Own than , so I'll give you all one last chance to get the hell out. Do you want me to tone down the rapey stuff? If so, then I'll write mellower (don't expect any fluff though) on here and I'll try and make a link for all the full chapters which I will then be posting on AO3. If you guys are ok with the things I write, I will just continue posting the full chapters on here too.**


	17. Memories

**Age 12**

 **Happens after Deal**

 **Ben is disturbed when he finds he can't remember all the names of the people he loved. Vilgax on the other hand, is amused.**

* * *

"Sumo Wrestlers? no… Sumo… Battlers… Sumo- S-Sumo… Aww man!"

"What are you muttering about?" Vilgax grumbled annoyed.

The alien warlord disliked being woken from his post-coital nap. It wasn't something he partook in very often, but when he did, he was in need of all the rest he could get. Too bad precious little Benjamin wasn't exactly the best sleeping buddy in these times. He knew how much Vilgax hated it when he kept him up, so he usually did it on purpose.

"I'm trying to remember the name of my favorite TV show," Ben replied.

"Sumo Slammers."

"What?"

"You kept singing the theme song until half through last year."

It was obvious that Vilgax had a sleep shortage, otherwise he wouldn't have answered Ben's unasked question. He was still half-dozing and didn't think right. In his tired haze, he foolishly thought that the best way in shutting the boy up was to tell him what he wanted. The brunette boy brightened up at the mentioning of the theme song, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Right, I did!" Ben grinned.  
"Now how did that go again…?"

Vilgax was immediately awake at that and he glared at Ben, who only smirked back in return.

"Don't even think about it boy," the warlord growled.

Ben laughed at the angry look he received before he turned away. He liked pissing off Vilgax, it was basically his only source of amusement since he lost his legs. Still, he didn't enjoy it as much as usual. The reason of this were his fuzzy memories. He kept forgetting everything that mattered, like his friends, family and the things he used to like.

With a deep sigh, he turned his back on the alien warlord. He stared at the wall sadly, frowning as he tried to recite the names of his family members inside his head. It was hard and he kept messing up, but he refused to give up. His memories were all he had left and losing them would mean he lost the last piece of himself. He sighed again, deeper this time.

"What is it this time, Pet," Vilgax grunted.

"I-I can't remember…"

"Good, I hate that ridiculous song."

"Not the stupid theme song!" Ben shouted angry.  
"… my family… I can't remember my-…"

This time, it's Vilgax who laughed when he realized the terror that must course through the young teen at that very moment. Vilgax knew that the boy loved his pathetic human family above anything else, just as his family loved him back. Ben bit his lip in frustration and screwed his eyes shut. Hot, thick tears streamed over his cheeks as he realized that he really couldn't remember their names.

While Ben was running his mind to find the names of the people who were the most important to him, Vilgax leaned over him with a wild grin on his face. A big, muscled arm wrapped around the brunette's waist and pulled him against the muscular chest of his captor. Grinning, Vilgax nuzzled Ben's hair and chuckled in his ear.

"How could you possibly forget the names of those you offered your legs up for?" he whispered.

Ben flinched and sobbed softly, making Vilgax only grin wider. The poor boy was desperate to find out their names again, he noticed and that gave him an idea. One of his hands snaked to Ben's penis and softly stroked it, while the other went to the boy's ass. Ben shook his head and closed his eyes even tighter, but he didn't struggle as one clawed finger breached him.

"You want to know their names?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Ben gasped as his hips thrust down on their own accord.

"Then beg me for something else," Vilgax ordered, withdrawing both hands again.  
"If you do a good job, I'll tell you what you want to know."

Ben opened his eyes and looked up at him for a moment, wide, green eyes boring into red, before he turned away. A small blush of humiliation colored his cheeks and he scowled. He opened his stumpy legs hesitantly and waited for Vilgax to take action. When that didn't happen, he looked up again, only to be met with Vilgax's impatient expression. Ben took a shuddering breath and looked away again.

"P-please… fuck me," he whispered softly.

"I am not convinced," Vilgax replied in a bored tone.

"Please… m-master? … fuck me. I need it. Please."

"My pleasure!" Vilgax laughed and grabbed Ben by the waist.

The brunette had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain when he was forcefully entered by the large alien. There had been no preparation at all and already, Ben could feel his hole rip and bleed. Hot tears streamed down his face as he felt the large member of the warlord go deeper and deeper, hollowing him out completely. Soon, he was sure there would only be a shell left. He would turn into nothing but a hole to be fucked. Maybe he already was and he just deluded himself into believing he was still a human being.

Vilgax pounded him hard and fast until he finally reached his climax. He groaned loudly as he spent himself inside the boy's stomach and slowly pulled out. Ben whimpered at the feeling of being filled by the hot seed and quickly moved to lay on his side as soon as Vilgax had moved off of him. The warlord chuckled at that and closed his eyes. He was really tired right now.

"… My family…" Ben mumbled.

"What of it?" Vilgax grumbled annoyed.

"You promised… their names…"

"I have no such knowledge," the alien confessed amused.  
"You should have known that already, but I guess you forgot that too."

"But!"

Vilgax yawned loudly and glared down at Ben. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but if the boy was going to keep yammering about this, there wouldn't be much rest involved. With a sigh, he closed his eyes again. It would be best to give the boy at least something.

"I only know your meddling Plumber grandfather, Max Tennyson and your little magic using brat of a cousin Gwen Tennyson," he told the brunette.  
"Now let me rest."

Ben nodded and pressed his lips together. With a sigh of relieve, Vilgax soon fell asleep. Ben on the other side was wide awake. He had a small, nostalgic smile on his lips as he was reminded of that amazing summer vacation before he was captured.

"Grandpa Max and Gwen," he whispered softly.

He would do his best not to forget at least those two names ever again.


	18. RoboBen

**Kevin creates robotic limbs for Ben with the help of some Plumbers. Ben is grateful of course, both for the limbs and the possibilities it brings.**

* * *

"Really? No planet can be that boring!" Ben chuckled as he listened to Rook telling about his home world.

"It is," the Revonnahgander replied smiling.  
"The most exciting thing is keeping the Muroids out of the grain silos."

"Dude! How did a farmer end up as a Plumber anyway?"

Rook gave a little chuckle and wanted to answer just as the door to Ben's room swung open and Kevin waltzed in. Ben's mouth snapped shut immediately, all amusement drained from his face as he pressed his lips together in a thin line and stared at the dark haired teen emotionlessly. The older teen had been avoiding Ben since that time they had sex, and honestly, that was just fine with Ben. He was still pissed anyway.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Kevin grinned at him, completely ignoring the way the younger teen was still angry at him.

"I've got something for you that you're gonna love Benji!" he said smugly.  
"I swear, when you see this, you'll be kissing my feet for all of eternity."

"Been there, done that, doesn't really taste good," Ben replied deadpan.

It was completely uncalled for, but it did have the wanted effect. Ben felt a sort of vindictive pride when he saw Kevin flinch at the picture he no doubt had in his head now. It was really petty of him, but Ben actually enjoyed making his friends and family uncomfortable by giving them offhanded details about his time with Vilgax. Their reactions were just too funny to pass up.

"Not what I meant Tennyson," Kevin muttered weakly.

"I know, but did mean it like that," the brunette shrugged.

"What is it that you have for Ben, mister Levin?" Rook asked before the two could start another argument.

"Mister-… hehe, sounds old and dirty," Kevin snickered.

Rook frowned, clearly not understanding what the dark haired teen meant by that. The alien's cluelessness made Ben roll his eyes and he focused back on Kevin.

"What'd you got for me then?" he asked impatiently.

Kevin grinned widely and took out a blueprint from his back pocket. He rolled the paper out and held it up for the other two to see. Ben gasped in shock, as did Rook.

"I-is that…?" Ben asked softly, disbelieve making his voice thick.

"Robotic limbs!" Kevin announced proudly.  
"My own design… with a bit of help from Driba and Blukic. But I did most of the work."

"This is amazing! Don't you think so, Ben-dude?" Rook said smiling.

"Yeah… it is…"

Usually, Ben would have complained about the fact that Rook still called him Ben-dude instead of just Ben, or he'd asked Kevin for a catch. This time, however, he could do nothing but stare in amazement at the design of the arms and legs Kevin had made.

"Are those really for me?" Ben asked, looking up at Kevin with wide, hopeful eyes.  
"I'm going to be able to walk again with these, right? I'll… I'll be useful again…"

His mind flooded with the many times Vilgax had told him he was only good to be fucked and he realized it had been years since he last questioned his master. Without limbs, there wasn't much he could do anyway, so why should he bother trying to deny it? But soon… soon he'd be able to move around all by himself again. He'd be able to walk, and hold things, help his family out instead of having them wait on him. That way, he might really become more than a cum dump again.

"Of course they are for you!" Kevin exclaimed chuckling.  
"Do you see anyone else around missing his arms and legs?"

Ben's bright green eyes lit up and he smiled grateful at Kevin.

"When can I get them?" he asked eagerly.

"Right now!" the older teen announced.

Kevin scooped Ben up in his arms and started walking out of the room. Rook jumped up from his seat and followed, partly out of curiosity, partly because it was his duty to take care of Ben. They walked through the halls of the Plumber Headquarters until they reached the tech lab.

Ben had previously met the two Galvan who worked there. They had been introduced when he first arrived but hadn't exactly talked since. Still, he was already informed about their famous incompetence. Ben swallowed at the realization that these two actually helped making his new limbs and he looked at Kevin worriedly.

"You're sure they won't, like, explode when you attached them?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Benji," Kevin chuckled.  
"I've overlooked everything. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"I could also be of assistance," Rook told them.

"Yeah, fine. You can help," Kevin huffed.

He set Ben on a metal operation table and walked away, leading Rook to a corner of the lab where more papers and plans were strung out over a large desk. Ben strained his ears to hear what the two were talking about, but he could only make out a few words. They were having some kind of scientific babble. Ben decided learning an alien language was easier than understanding science.

"Alright, Ben!" one of the Galvan, the shortest one, called out as he jumped on the table next to him.

"We just need to remove the plates, measure your stumps and then we can set to work on getting you all limbed up," the tallest of the two continued.

Ben nodded and allowed the two Galvan to set to work on removing the plates attached to his limbs. Ben never really learned what they were for. It could be because Vilgax didn't want Ben to get hurt or infected, or just as a decoration. The gold was nicer to look at than scorched skin after all.

He heard a soft gasp coming from the short Galvan as he saw the blackened skin underneath the plates and couldn't help but smile. He absolutely loved most of these people's reactions. At Vilgaxia, everyone was cold to him. They didn't flinch at the things his master did to him, no pity, no worry, not even hate or dislike. They were all completely uncaring about his fate. Here, everyone cared too much. It was refreshing and a bit uncomfortable, but welcome none the less.

"That don't look pleasant, does it Driba," the tall Galvan muttered.

"No it does not," the other agreed readily.

"Hey, Ben. I need you to trust me for a sec, alright?" Kevin said as he and Rook approached again.  
"The whole procedure is going to be really unpleasant, so I want to sedate you, is that okay?"

Ben tensed. They wanted him asleep during the operation. He glanced over them, his eyes wary and frightened. After a few moments, he closed them and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I trust you," he said.

. . . . .

When Ben woke up, he was extremely groggy. The whole world was just a blur and the light that shone on him too bright. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes before scratching his head. Slowly, the fog in his mind cleared and he tensed.

"How're you feeling?" Kevin asked.

Ben turned his head and stared at Kevin with wide eyes. The older teen grinned and glanced at the hand still in Ben's hair. Slowly, Ben removed it and held it in front of his own face, his green eyes widening comically at the sight of the new limb.

His arms were made of a light, probably alien, material, the color a slick black with bright green muscle details. He moved his fingers one by one, a grin splitting his face in two as he saw the easy movement. Realizing something else, he looked down and saw a pair of legs in the same colors as his arms. Every little detail was present, making them look like actual limbs, only painted over. His cheeks started hurting because of the wide smile he sported.

Eager to find out what else he could do, he slid off the bed to stand on his new legs. However, because he wasn't used to them, he wobbled and tripped. If Kevin hadn't been there with him, he would have fallen face first, but the older teen was able to catch him in time.

"Wow there! Take it slow buddy," Kevin chuckled.  
"You still gotta get used to these things. No need to rush it."

Ben didn't listen. He could only look at his new body parts. In pure joy, he threw his arms around Kevin's neck and hugged the taller teen tightly, tears beading at the corners if his eyes.

"This is amazing," he breathed.

Kevin chuckled and wrapped his own muscular arms around Ben's slim frame, pulling the brunette closer to him.

"Told you you'd love it," he muttered smugly.

"Thanks, Kev."

Kevin's arms tightened around Ben's waist in reply before he let go again. Coughing awkwardly, Kevin took a step back, his cheeks colored rose with a slight blush. The sight made Ben chuckle amused.

They both jumped when the door slammed open and Rook and Gwen entered. The redhead's eyes widened as she saw her cousin and rushed him into a suffocating hug.

"Ben!" she exclaimed happily.

Ben laughed and hugged her back.

"Yeah, that's my name alright," he teased.

"How do you feel, Ben-dude?" Rook asked.  
"Are you adapting well to your new limbs?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ben chuckled.  
"I will now be known as RoboBen!"

He laughed and Gwen and Kevin joined in as well while Rook just smiled at them. Ben was grinning widely the entire time and he stretched his new arms out in front of him, flexing his fingers again and again, enjoying the sight of them.

"How exactly do these things work anyway?" he asked eventually.

"We have installed a micro-chip in your brain that sends the commands down to the arms' and legs' nervous systems," Kevin explained.

"Also, if you wish, you can have a silicone lair cover the limbs that will be similar to your skin with a simple thought, Robot Ben-dude," Rook added smiling.

Kevin facepalmed and Ben slapped his hands over his mouth to muffle his giggles. The alien looked at them confused, unable to understand what was so funny.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just Ben," Ben replied amused.

"But you just said-"

"Don't know what a joke means, plumber boy?" Kevin asked, rolling his eyes.

Ben chuckled and sat down, swinging his legs back and for while watching them in fascination. After a while, he looked up, green eyes, brighter than they had been since his arrival glittering mischievously as he grinned up at his cousin and friends.

"You think I could become the next RoboCop? That'd be awesome right?" he asked jokingly.

"Try and be a bit more serious about this, Ben," Gwen scolded halfheartedly, though she was smiling brightly at him none the less.

"You're right," the brunette sighed, still grinning like a maniac.  
"I'm way better than RoboCop, obviously."

"Obviously," Kevin snorted sarcastically, earning a slap on the shoulder from the redhead n.

"Who is this RoboCop?" Rook asked cluelessly.


	19. First Time

**Age 10**

 **Happens after Arm**

 **After cutting off Ben's arm, Vilgax loses his patience and decides to take Ben the way he had planned to when he caught him. It was time for the heroic human boy to learn what his new life meant.**

* * *

It was nearly three days since the amputation of Ben's right arm when Vilgax finally had the time to go back and check up on his prisoner. As the ruler of Vilgaxia, he was constantly needed by everyone. It was getting quite annoying, especially since he wanted to see what his latest punishment would do with the so called Great Hero of Earth. Vilgax snorted. What a joke that was, did those pathetic humans really think a little kid could stop him? The most powerful man in the Galaxy beaten down by a weak child, HA!

As he walked into the room, he found the boy lying on the bed, his arm stumps securely chained to the headboard just like before. Only now, the right arm was missing along with the left. Ben's eyes were closed and his breathing was slow, indicating he was still sound asleep.

The sight of Ben's small, naked form on the large bed had Vilgax's loins stir. Though the boy had been in his possession for three weeks already, he hadn't yet done more than using his fingers and different toys on him. Whether that was because he hadn't had any time yet, or just wasn't sure if Ben could handle something as large as his member, he wasn't really sure. All he knew was that he was getting impatient.

He was planning on using the boy until he broke completely, and once he was of no use to him anymore, he'd kill him, or sell him. Ben had made many enemies since he got his hands on the Omnitrix. There would be enough willing to pay for a chance to own the boy.

For some reason, the thought made anger rise in the warlord's chest. Ben was _his_ and he would continue to be only his for as long as he desired. Only when he decided to have enough of him, then he would grant others the chance to do with the child whatever they wanted. Until then, he would mercilessly kill everyone who even looked the wrong way at his possession.

No longer interested in waiting, Vilgax approached the bed. The matrass dipped as he sat down, but still, the boy didn't stir. Vilgax had to admit it was sort of endearing. Ben seemed so peaceful, so cute as he slept there. Vilgax wanted to destroy that peace. He wanted to make the boy scream and beg, and he wanted to see him cry in agony. Licking his lips in anticipation, he grabbed the boy by his hair and roughly pulled him up.

"Gah!"

Ben's eyes snapped wide open and he stared at Vilgax with a confused, panicked expression. He struggled a bit against his bonds, as his entire body strained at the strange angle he was being held. The sight made Vilgax grin widely.

"What do you want?!" Ben asked defiantly, glaring at the alien the best he could.

Vilgax ignored the question and licked his lips in anticipation of what he was about to do. Ben's eyes widened and he shivered in fear. That look couldn't promise anything good for him.

"I'm done waiting to reap my reward," Vilgax muttered.

He grabbed Ben's leg and flipped him on his stomach, pulling him closer until his arms and the chains hung tight. Ben winced at the pain of the new position he was in, and that gave Vilgax the perfect opportunity to pull up the boy's hips and position him on his knees. He sat behind him, his own erection already straining against his pants as he thought of what he could do with the young boy.

Ben yelped as Vilgax pushed one finger in and tried to wriggle away, but the hand in his hair soon pushed him deeper in the pillows, making it impossible for him to escape the intruding digit as it moved in further. He squirmed under the villainous warlord as a second, and shortly after a second and third finger was added.

It wasn't like Ben hadn't had anything bigger inside him at this point, but the intense burn of the dry fingers stretching him like that was still very much present. Vilgax rarely ever used any type of preparation on Ben before shoving in one of the vibrators or other toys inside of him, and Ben's ass had ripped and tore from it on more than one occasion. He had learned early on that Vilgax liked it best when Ben was in a lot of pain, and for this reason, the current stretching only disturbed him.

"Wh-when grandpa finds us, he'll- Ah!"

Ben bit his lip hard as Vilgax roughly jabbed his prostate, shutting him up easily. The boy's thighs started shaking as he did it again, and slowly, his cock rose up from the stimulations. Vilgax tightened his grip on Ben's hair and chuckled in dark amusement. He leaned over the shivering boy, letting his tentacle beard glide over the naked back of the child underneath him and he licked Ben's ear.

"Your grandfather is arranging your funeral, Pet," he whispered.

The boy sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. His legs trembled again, almost giving out as Vilgax struck his prostate one last time before pulling his fingers out. Both his hands moved to Ben's hips, and he was flipped over to lie on his back this time. Bright, tearful green eyes glared up at their captor, making Vilgax only grin wider.

"Like they'd actually believe I'm dead!" Ben spat.

"What would you think happened if you found a charred arm?" Vilgax asked him amused.

Ben's mouth snapped shut and he choked out a sob. That was definitely reason enough for them to think he was dead. Hell, at this point, he wouldn't be surprised if they actually _hoped_ he was dead. Even he wished he was anyway.

Something big and unfamiliar started prodding against Ben's entrance, and he snapped out of his thoughts. A look of horror came over his face as he stared up at his captor. Vilgax grinned down at him, reveling in the pure terror and fear he found in those wide green eyes. Then, suddenly, he slammed his member inside with one harsh thrust.

Ben screamed. His chains swung and clanked loudly with every in-out movement Vilgax made. Tears of agony poured from his eyes and wet his face and the pillows below. Sobs, groans and whines kept escaping his mouth as he was pounded into with cruel intensity. Vilgax didn't waste time in fucking the boy, and even grinned wider at the garbled pleas for him to stop. Ben had clamped his eyes shut tightly, repeating a soft, gasping mantra of 'pleasepleasepleaseplease' and 'ithurtsstoppleasestop' and other varieties of those two.

Before long, Ben's insides became slick, and red liquid started to escape past the plugging cock still pounding inside him and dripped to the matrass. Ben barely reached to Vilgax's hips if the two of them would stand next to each other. Vilgax had been right to worry if Ben could handle this, but at this point, he didn't care anymore. If Ben died of internal bleedings or ruptured organs because of this, than at least he had the boy once. The memory alone would be enough to make him grin in victory, he was sure.

Vilgax grabbed the boy by his knees and pulled his legs up, giving him better access to Ben's behind and enabling him to plunge in deeper. This was rewarded with a high keen of intense pain from the small brunette. Because of his immense size, they could literally hear the boy's skin tear around the intrusion and more blood gushed out. Still, most was stuck inside of him, making slick, sucking noises every time the large cock slid deeper inside.

The warlord grinned and ran a clawed hand over Ben's stomach. He could actually feel his own length sliding in and out there. If he looked hard enough, he thought he could even see the small bump. To make sure he wasn't imagining it, he gave a hard thrust, making his hips slam into Ben's ass hard enough to leave it red. Sure enough, he could see a bump appearing in the boy's stomach.

A few more thrusts was all he needed before he came inside Ben with a grunt. The boy flushed red at the feeling of hot, sticky liquid pouring into him and shuddered in disgust. Vilgax chuckled at the reaction before he started pulling out slowly. The boy's stomach was slightly bloated by the amount of cum he held inside of him, and Vilgax wanted to savor the sight as best he could. Ben groaned and closed his eyes as tightly as he could.

He wanted to close his legs as soon as Vilgax had moved away, but the warlord pushed his legs apart to get a better view of his seed and Ben's blood slowly trickling out of the torn, gaping entrance. The sight almost made Vilgax hard again, but he quickly regained control of his own body and looked Ben up and down, appreciating his own work. An amused grin curled his lips when he noticed Ben's own cock hadn't gone entirely limp from the assault.

"Who would have thought you actually liked it?" he laughed.

Ben whimpered in reply and tried to get away from Vilgax, but the large alien didn't let him. Tired green eyes looked up at him, entirely dulled by the exhaustion and agony. It seemed that after everything that had happened, Ben wasn't even up to talking anymore. Good, Vilgax thought. If he was like that, he'd be easier to break.

Wanting to torture Ben even more, Vilgax quickly moved to the closet and pulled out a ball gag, a blindfold, the bullet vibrator he often used on Ben, and a medium sized butt plug. The plug was small enough to fit Ben without too much of a hassle, but should be large enough to cause the young boy some discomfort at least.

He walked back to the dozing boy, and quickly lifted one of his legs again, pushing in the vibrator with one swift movement. Ben whimpered and trembled as he pressed the small toy against the boy's prostate and turned it on. After that, the plug was added as well, making sure nothing could escape from the boy's ass. He couldn't see any bloating anymore, as too much of his seed had already escaped, Vilgax had to admit he liked the idea of his cum being stuck inside of Ben for the rest of the day, or maybe even longer. He'd definitely experiment more with the concept.

"S-stop," Ben mumbled, looking up at Vilgax with begging, desperate eyes.  
"Everything hurts, p-please stop! I c-can't take it any-anymore."

"What gives you the idea you can command me?" Vilgax asked him.  
"You are nothing. A common whore to be used by me. You should be thankful that I intend on keeping you as my own private toy instead of handing you over to my soldiers or selling you."

Ben's eyes widened at the statement and he shook his head, pleading with Vilgax to let him go, promising him he won't ever fight him again. The warlord ignored his prisoner's pleas and grabbed the gag, forcefully shoving it between the boy's teeth and tying it behind his head tightly. New tears were wetting Ben's cheeks as he stared at Vilgax wide-eyed, begging and pleading with his tormentor that way, only to find his sight being taken away by the black cloth being tied around his eyes.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Vilgax announced once he was finished.

Ben made some muffled sounds and struggled weakly, but the tall alien only laughed at him. Without another word, Vilgax left the room again. He'd return with some of his best medical practitioners to patch the child up. Though he had told himself he wouldn't much care if Ben died, the feeling of being inside the boy had been exquisite. He wanted to do it again, and again, and again, until one of them died of exhaustion. Too bad he would have to wait until the boy was completely healed again before he could chase such pleasure once more.

* * *

 **So... Long time no see! hehe...**

 **I kind of forgot about this site, sorry. But I'm back!**

 **For those of you who also read my other stories, I am currently working on another chapter for my Ben 10/Young Justice story, but it could take a while before I finish it, so just stay patient for a little while longer, alright? Thanks!**

 **Also, since I've recently started watching Supernatural, I decided to start writing Harry Potter/Supernatural as well. I will be posting that story soon too.**


	20. Disagree

**Vilgax is able to communicate directly with the Tennyson family and demands for Ben to return to his side. His family refuses, but Ben thinks differently.**

* * *

"Ouch!" Ben muttered, rubbing the back of his head while he stood back up.

Gwen laughed amicably and ruffled her cousin's hair before hooking her foot behind Ben's and throwing him back on the mat. Ben huffed and glared up at the redhead while she laughed again.

"Can I at least get a chance to get up before you do that?" he asked annoyed.

Gwen smiled apologetically and held out her hand. Grinning back at her, Ben grabbed the offered appendage. Instead of pulling himself up, however, he pulled his cousin down and rolled over so he was pinning her down on the mat. Gwen blinked in surprise at the sudden change before she started struggling to get out of Ben's grip. The two laughed as they continued wrestling a bit, but that ended when Gwen reached the upper hand again and started tickling the brunette.

"Stop! I give up, I give up!" Ben called between giggles.

"Say I'm better than you!" Gwen ordered teasingly.

"Can't, I'm not supposed to lie," Ben shot back smirking.

Gwen narrowed her eyes in a playful glare and continued tickling her cousin again.

"Alright! You win! You're better! Stop!" Ben laughed, trying to push her off.

"And you better not forget it," the red haired girl smirked as she sat back.

Ben rolled his eyes and sat up as well. He looked around the mostly empty training room for a moment before sighing loudly.

"I'm beat," he announced.  
"Let's call it a day so I can catch some Z's."

"Already? We just started!" Gwen replied incredulously.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly used to exercise anymore," Ben shrugged.  
"At least not this kind of exercise."

He hadn't really meant anything by it. It was just some offhanded comment that stuck in his head, because, let's be honest here, what Ben used to do at Vilgax's palace was definitely some powerful workout. Not everyone could keep up with the libido of that man after all. Hell, not a lot of people could take him! Vilgax was immense.

Ben noticed Gwen flinch at his words, but he chose to ignore it, like he always did lately. He'd started giving the plumbers all the information they asked for, or at least everything he knew. About the second or third interrogation, Gwen had run out on the verge of throwing up and she hadn't been present since.

"How can you still be so casual about all that?" she asked him quietly.

"It's life," the brunette shrugged in reply.  
"You get used to after a while. And I had a good long while."

"Ben…"

Ben waved his hand and smiled at his cousin.

"I'm not blaming anyone," he told her.  
"Not anymore at least. I'm just… taking life as it comes to me I guess. I'll find out where I belong eventually."

"I hope you can belong here again," Gwen muttered, smiling weakly.

Ben opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Rook walked up to them looking very worried. The two teens looked up at the plumber with identical frowns, wondering what had the alien so upset.

"Magister Tennyson would like to see you both," he said.  
"It seems that Vilgax has contacted headquarters."

Ben's eyes widened and he scrambled up in a hurry. Gwen rose a bit slower, but as Ben took off running, she easily followed. The two teens skidded through the hallways, having several plumbers jumping to the side as they passed them by and they ran as fast as they could towards the communications room.

As they stormed into the room, Ben tensed and stopped abruptly, making Gwen almost crash into his back. His eyes widened in panic as he saw the large figure on the main screen. Vilgax, who had before been arguing with Max, looked over at him, his lips curled downward in a sneer.

"Looks like you have been busy without me," he said coolly.

Ben swallowed and walked closer.

"Vilgax... master," he mumbled, in a shaky voice.

"So you still remember to respect your betters," Vilgax hummed, earning a growl from Max.  
"Good, I might not have to retrain you entirely. Now tell me, Pet. How many of them have you pleasured?"

"Don't fucking talk to my grandson like that!" Max yelled furiously.  
"Ben doesn't do those things when he isn't forced by the likes of you!"

The brunette looked at his grandpa with guilt in his eyes, but the man didn't seem to notice. Gwen, however did and she laid a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder. Ben flinched at the contact.

"Ben… what did they do to you?" she asked softly.

"Your beloved grandson is an insatiable whore who'd do anything for a large cock up his ass!" Vilgax laughed cruelly at Max, neither of them noticing the exchange between Ben and his cousin.

Ben looked down to the ground, his arms wrapped around himself as he blinked away tears. He was shaking now, and everyone in the room took notice of his strange behavior. Grandpa Max frowned and walked up to the boy, only to have him flinch away, like he had done with Gwen.

"I'm sorry," the teen choked out quietly before glancing back up at the screen.  
"Master… I'm really sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I swear! But everything hurt…"

His family was staring at him in shock, but Ben didn't take notice, all he saw was the angry male on the screen. Vilgax narrowed his eyes at him. After a few moments of tense silence, the warlord sighed and leaned away.

"I left you bound and aching. It was to be expected you'd seduce another to take care of it," he said.  
"You will be punished once you return, but I will be lenient if it stayed with just the once."

Ben sighed in relief and smiled up at the man.

"It was just once," he agreed readily.  
"Besides, where would I find a human with your size?"

Scandalized gasps could be heard all around him, but Ben only had ears the loud, thunderous laughter of his master. It felt great to make his master smile. It always had been. Ben grinned back, gaining more confidence the longer he talked with Vilgax.

"At least you still wear the collar," Vilgax pointed out eventually.

Ben's hand immediately shot up to his neck and he fingered the metal collar still tied neatly around his throat. After Kevin tried to take it off the first time, he never tried again. He feared another mental breakdown and now that his family was starting to trust him again, he didn't want to risk it.

"Come back to me soon, and you may redeem yourself," the warlord ordered him.  
"Stay there, and I will destroy Earth and you along with it."

The screen shut off suddenly, making Ben wince. Fear gripped his chest as he mulled over Vilgax's words. He had meant them. Ben knew his master well enough to know Vilgax wouldn't hesitate to go through with the threat though it did make his heart sting viciously. Apparently, Vilgax cared more about his betrayal than his qualities.

"There is no way my son goes back to that thing!" Ben's father spoke up loudly.

"I agree. Ben needs all the protection he can get right now," Max nodded.  
"We might have to relocate him away from the planet and start getting ready to fight Vilgax when he attacks."

"Are you guys insane?!" Ben shouted, turning around to face his family.  
"You have no idea what he's capable of! You don't stand a chance, never even have!"

Grandpa Max sighed and stared at his grandson with a deadpan expression.

"We've faced Vilgax and his army before, Ben," he said calmly.

"No, you didn't," Ben gritted out.  
"All Vilgax ever sent to Earth were scout ships. He never even _tried_ to conquer you!"

"Are you sure?" Max asked skeptical, unwilling to believe that.  
"The ships he sent were strong. It took us weeks to take down one, and a lot of good men died."

Ben sighed and looked away. Of course a lot of good men died. Even with Ben's deal, a lot of good men still died, like that Pierce guy Helen spoke about. Really, Ben should just be happy that the planet was still in one piece with how the plumbers jumped recklessly into any fight.

"I'm 100% sure," he spoke calmly.  
"Vilgax never tried, he promised me."

"Ben. You do realize it's possible that Vilgax just promised you that to make you more compliant, right?" Gwen tried carefully.  
"I mean, you do look like you're… a little… compromised?"

"Trust me, if Vilgax wanted Earth gone, there would be only space dust left," Ben sneered.  
"No. best you can do is give into him and let me go back. Everyone happy, right?"

"No. No way," his dad spoke, shaking his head.

"Ben, please," his mom pleaded, green eyes wide and begging.  
"We can't lose you again. You're everything to us."

"And my life is more important than a whole planet to you?" Ben asked incredulously.  
"Listen, I'm happy that I got to spend some time with you guys again, but let's be fair. I don't belong here anymore. The best we can do is just say goodbye. I go back to being Vilgax's personal slut and you have all these happy new memories to remember me by. Hold another funeral for me or something if that makes you feel better."

"No," Max bit out.  
"You stay here with us, and we'll find some other way to keep Vilgax away."

"But-"

"No buts, Ben. This is final."

Ben glared at his grandfather while the magister made his way back out of the room, followed by a distressed Gwen. His parents stayed behind, both looking at Ben with sad expressions. After a few minutes, Carl shook his head and walked out. Ben balled his fists in frustration and made to walk out as well, but his mom stopped him.

"You have to understand that we only want what's best for you," she whispered.

"What's best for me isn't exactly important when humanity is at risk," Ben pointed out dryly.

Sandra looked at him shocked and shook her head, tears beading at the corners of her tired green eyes. Ben noted that his mother looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Ben, please. I just want my baby boy back."

Ben sighed and hugged her. Sandra sobbed and hugged him back, gripping Ben almost desperately.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he let her go again.  
"I'm sorry, but that Ben died six years ago."

* * *

 **An update today, and if everything goes right, another one tomorrow, as an apology for taking so long before.**


	21. Confusion

**Age 15**

 **Happens after Publically**

 **When Vilgax suddenly becomes gentle with Ben, the young human is confused.**

* * *

Ben was teetering at the edge of slumber when the door to his chambers opened. The footsteps were soft and quick, indicating it were of a servant and not of his master. Good, that meant he could sleep a bit longer. They were most likely here anyway to clean the room and help Ben use the bathroom. Hopefully, they would leave the plug out after a toilet visit.

"Lord Vilgax demands your presence in his bath," the young servant mumbled.

Ben lifted his head towards the sound and gave a short nod, waiting for the servant to remove the blindfold and gag he had been wearing since Vilgax' last visit three days ago and were only removed for feeding.

The plug hadn't been removed once, as he hadn't been given any bathroom breaks yet. They weren't all that necessary with the urine purifier inserted into his urethra on one side and the other side went through the gag. The water still tasted like piss though.

Ben groaned in relief when the purifier was slowly pulled out of him and the gag and blindfold were removed. The servant then unchained him and carried him to the bathroom after removing the plug as well. He emptied his bowels dutifully and then allowed the servant to clean his insides. He couldn't go to his master dirty after all.

At last, he was put in his wheelchair and taken out of his room. As he was pushed through the corridors of the palace, Ben thought of the many possible things his master would want to partake in that day. As it was in his bath, it would undoubtedly involve him nearly drowning.

The bath was magnificent. Deep blue tiles with golden details and marble statues of beautiful female Chimera Sui Generis. It was 70 ft. long and 30 ft. wide. More importantly, Vilgax was lounging in the water in all his naked glory.

As the warlord saw his servant enter with Ben, he stood up and approached. Large glistening water droplets gliding over his slick green skin and his impressive member already half erect.

"You may go," he ordered the female servant.

The woman bowed deeply and scurried away, leaving Ben in the hands of his master. Ben shivered in anticipation as Vilgax looked him over with dark red eyes, a smirk slowly forming on his black lips as he did so.

"All the things I wish to do with you," the warlord muttered softly.  
"So many years and I still don't get tired of you. I probably never will."

Ben glowed with pride at the compliment and watched smiling as his master came to a halt in front of him. The impressive alien leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Ben's in a sweet kiss, taking the young slave by surprise. Bright green eyes widened in shock, but Ben relaxed his muscles almost immediately and allowed his master to do as he pleased.

Vilgax eagerly deepened the kiss, opening his own mouth and plunging in his tongue when Ben obediently did the same. He rubbed his long wet tongue over Ben's and traced his pet's teeth before coaxing the human's wet appendage into his own mouth and sucking and nibbling on it. By the time he was satisfied and pulled away, Ben was bright red and achingly hard.

"Let's get settled in the bath," Vilgax murmured softly.

He gently lifted Ben from the wheelchair and carried him over to the large bath. The brunette had his arm stumps thrown around Vilgax's neck, waiting patiently until the other lowered him on the underwater bench. Vilgax kissed him again before letting go and moving for a languid swim.

Ben watched his master rip through the water with fascination. He rarely got the chance to enjoy watching the warlord like this. His eyes slid over to the side of the large room, where the rack stood. Ben frowned. Whenever Vilgax wanted to go swimming for a while before or after fucking Ben in the water, he usually tied Ben up on the rack with several toys and torture devises. He said he liked Ben's screams and moans as a soundtrack to his relaxation.

"Do you miss it already?" he suddenly heard his master chuckle.

Ben looked over and blushed. Vilgax was standing on the other side of the pool, staring at Ben with unconcealed amusement and curiosity. Ben smiled and shook his head.

"Not really, no," he replied softly.  
"I'm just a little confused."

"There is no reason to be," Vilgax told him.  
"Today, I simply feel like being kind to you."

Ben blinked in surprise.

"Why?" he asked confused.  
"I won't go anywhere no matter what."

Vilgax sighed and swam back over. Ben recoiled when he was approached, fearing that his back talk had angered his master, but instead, he was brought into a gentle embrace. Vilgax lifted the teen's head and claimed his lips once more in a sweet, slow kiss. Their tongues danced together for a while as one large clawed hand traveled lower to carefully prod at Ben's entrance.

Ben moaned as one finger entered him, going completely pliant under the gentle caress of his master's large hands while they continued kissing as if they were lovers instead of master and slave. He was already well stretched from the plug and Vilgax hummed in appreciation and added a second one quickly, making Ben moan in pleasure against his master's mouth.

"Please…" the brunette teen panted as they separated.

The young human was moving his hips against the two fingers inside him eagerly, wanting, no _needing_ more. Vilgax chuckled and complied, pushing in a third finger, finding no resistance at all from the soft, fluttering walls of Ben's anus. Ben's youthful face scrunched up in pure pleasure, his eyelids fluttering, making his long lashes brush against the soft, pale skin of his cheekbones.

Vilgax growled in arousal and pulled his fingers out. He turned them both around so he was sitting on the underwater bench, with Ben perched on his lap, facing him. The teen's stumpy arms wound around his neck and his head came to rest on the warlord's muscular shoulder as the large cock slowly started to enter him.

"Good," Vilgax muttered.

Ben's eyelids fluttered open again and he looked up. Large, toxic green eyes stared at the alien tyrant in awe as they slowly started to move in sync. Ben rolled his hips along with every slow thrust upwards Vilgax made. The brunette couldn't help but realize that this was not their usual fucking. No. This was full out lovemaking, something they had never done before. He liked it though.

Soon, all thought left him as Vilgax started moving a little faster. Ben closed his eyes again and moaned at the additional power behind every thrust that buried the enormous length deep inside him before it started pulling out very slowly and sensually. He clung harder to Vilgax's neck and squeezed his insides just the way he knew would drive his master insane.

As expected, Vilgax groaned in pleasure and slammed harder in the teen's tight, hot channel, making the brunette moan loudly. He rolled his hips a bit faster, practically forcing his master to keep up with him. Yes, the gentle lovemaking was nice and it made him all warm inside, but it just wasn't enough for Ben. He was used to hard, rough fucking and he was pretty sure anything less wouldn't get him off. Not that his own pleasure mattered in the end. Only his master's did, but he didn't seem to complain about Ben's insistence.

"More, please," Ben whimpered.

Vilgax growled and slammed the teen all the way down his impressive shaft, holding him against his chest as he started moving around. Soon enough, they were floating in the middle of the large bath, Vilgax on his back with Ben straddling him. The human tensed and stayed completely still, afraid that any movement would upset the careful balance and plunge him into the water. That was something Ben would very much like to avoid, seeing as swimming was pretty impossible without any limbs and Vilgax would be more likely leave him to nearly drown before pulling him out.

"I won't let you fall," the tall alien informed him amused.  
"Move as you will, I'll hold you, my sweet, beloved pet."

Ben nodded and leaned forward to put his elbows on Vilgax's chest for leverage before he started moving on the large cock still deep inside of him. The two of them moaned at the friction and the warlord's hips stuttered a bit as he strained to keep himself from fucking Ben and losing his balance.

His care and gentleness was off-putting for the human teen, but at the moment, he cared little for his master's strange behavior. Ben was so close to coming and with the way Vilgax tightened his grip in the teen's hips told him his master was close too. Ben closed his eyes and started moving a bit faster, chasing after both their climax.

Ben's entire body grew tense as eh finally came. All his muscles seized up and he clamped down hard on his master's cock, making him moan loudly. Vilgax grabbed the teen by the back of his neck and pulled him in a searing kiss as he pushed in to the hilt and painted Ben's inside with his cum.

Ben dropped forward in exhaustion, laying his head to rest on the muscular chest of his master as they continued floating in the water for a little while longer. Vilgax had his arms protectively wrapped around his slave's waist and sighed contentedly.

Slowly, he rose to his feet, letting his flaccid member slip out of Ben as he carried the small human in his arms almost lovingly. He carried Ben back to the underwater bench and laid him down gently before swimming to the other side where a washcloth and soap were lying. Ben scowled in confusion as his master swam back and started washing Ben.

"Master?" he asked carefully, knowing that he could very well be punished for questioning the warlord, but still daring it.

"This is still a bath, Pet," Vilgax chuckled, his good mood only heightening with Ben's confusion.  
"You got dirty, so it is only normal you should be cleaned up. Like I said before, I feel like being gentle with you today."

Ben nodded in understanding, though he was still very confused about the whole thing. Vilgax had gotten gentler with him over the years. The first few, he enjoyed it the most when Ben was in agony and he had liked to see the brunette cry the most of all, but that had gradually changed. Now, he didn't care for Ben's pain or his humiliation, but he had never cared for Ben's pleasure either. That part was definitely new and Ben wasn't sure what to do with that.

"You're overthinking again," Vilgax muttered scowling.

"I'm sorry," Ben murmured, looking down in shame.

Vilgax gave an annoyed huff and gently tipped Ben's head up with a single clawed finger. Ben blinked in surprise and stared at his master with wide eyes. They widened even more when the warlord leaned in and pressed their mouths together in a soft kiss. It took him a second before Ben realized what was going on, and when he did, he started panicking. Quickly, he kissed back, opening his mouth to allow his master's tongue in, but what if he had hesitated too long before reacting? Would Vilgax be angry at him?

As they separated, Vilgax frowned and stroked Ben's cheek. The teen, though still terrified of doing something wrong, couldn't help himself as he closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. At least for now until his master went back to normal, he would enjoy the softness of his touches.

"You look tired," Vilgax noted with a scowl.  
"I'll take you back to your room."

He picked Ben back up in his arms, cradling the frail human body against his chest as he rose from the water. A large fluffy towel was pulled off the racks and wrapped around the teen as he was set down for a moment so Vilgax could dry and redress himself while Ben watched. Once he was done, he scooped Ben, still wrapped in the large red towel, back in his arms as they left the bathroom.

By the time they arrived back in Ben's room, the teen was already dozing off from the gentle swaying of Vilgax's steps. The alien warlord laid him down on the large bed and chained him to the headboard as was per usual. He smiled softly at the tired, half-lidded eyes following his every movement and leaned down to plant a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"I'll visit you soon," Vilgax promised.

With that, the tall alien left the room, leaving Ben comfortably wrapped in the soft towel. The teen smiled and snuggled in the fluffy cloth. His master would quite possibly go back to normal by his next visit, but at least he could for now imagine he was truly loved. At least he had this moment forever etched in his memories.


	22. Confession

**Kevin can no longer keep his new found feelings for Ben a secret and he tries to confess. At the same time, Ben too decides to come clean, though about something entirely different.**

* * *

The plumbers all saw the change in Ben ever since that call from Vilgax. The brunette teen was again quieter and jumpy. He flinched when someone touched him and acted humbler than ever before. Max had been furious of course and was now more than ever determined to kill Vilgax once and for all while Gwen, Rook and Ben's parents did their very best to cheer the depressed teen up again.

Most of all, Kevin was greatly frustrated. The raven haired teen spent most his days locked in one of the labs, tinkering and cursing at Blucic and Driba. He wanted the old Ben back so badly it hurt to see this shell walking around the halls, so he chose to avoid meeting with Ben altogether.

This time, however, he had no choice as he was sent to check up on Ben's new limbs. He'd tried to get Rook to do it, as the Revonnahgander was basically worshipping the brunette and was more than smart enough to do it, but the alien had said that it had been Kevin's invention, so it was best he check up on them.

"Hey there, Ben!" Kevin called, smiling a bit awkwardly.

The teen looked up and grinned back at the dark haired male.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Ben asked teasingly.

Kevin couldn't help the flinch that came with the words. Ben knew he'd been avoiding him of course, and Kevin was partly expecting an angry rant or something, but Ben just smiled serenely. He'd been acting weird ever since that talk with Vilgax, and Kevin actually started wishing the younger teen would shit him out.

"Little check-up," he replied shrugging.

With a sigh, Kevin bent down and started unfastening the left arm and scanned it before screwing it back on and repeating the process with the other arm. Ben let it happen quietly, just watching with an almost empty expression, just like he used to do when they just found him. It hurt Kevin immensely and he had to stop himself from just yelling at Ben to get ahold of himself.

"All done," he muttered, standing back up after finishing with the legs.

Ben nodded, scowling now as he observed Kevin.

"… You're angry at me," he noted quietly.

"Of course not!" Kevin replied immediately.  
"Ben, you mean a lot to me. I just don't like to see you like this."

Ben frowned a bit at those words.

"I know I'm acting different…" Ben sighed.  
"But I'm just a bit confused, that's all. I miss Vilgax, but I don't want to leave this place either."

Kevin sighed and nodded in acceptance. He turned to walk away again, but changed his mind at the last moment and looked back over to Ben, who was still watching him with curious green eyes.

"I need to confess something," the raven haired teen started uncertainly.

"Sure. Go ahead!" Ben replied grinning.

"Alright, listen man. I-I like you…" Kevin started hesitantly.

"Hey! I like you too, Kev! You're a great friend."

Kevin bit his lip and looked away. It took a short moment before realization hit Ben and his eyes widened in shock.

"O-oh… You mean…?" the brunette whispered.

"Yeah…" Kevin muttered quietly.

"… Sorry…"

"I guess that means you don't feel the same way, huh?" the raven chuckled weakly.

"Sorry, no. but honestly, I'm surprised you do. I thought you were straight," Ben said.  
"Anyway… I thought you were into Gwen. You said so before we… Oh, right…"

"I am! Er… was, but then…"

"We had sex," Ben replied with a sigh.  
"I'm sorry alright! I wasn't in my right mind, and let's face it, you weren't exactly either."

"I was gonna say then I got to know you better," Kevin muttered dejectedly.

"Right," Ben said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and sighing.  
"Listen, I get that I was a great fuck, probably the best you ever had, but it's kind of my job to be good at it you know! Besides, no matter how good it was on your side of things you have to admit it was pretty awkward too."

"What do you mean awkward?" Kevin asked frowning, before the first part properly registered.  
"Never mind that. What do you mean on my side of things!?"

"I've had better," Ben shrugged disinterestedly.  
"Anyway. Remember that hand job you tried to give me? The entire time, you were looking like it was the most disgusting thing you ever did. You're not into guys."

"What? No!" Kevin exclaimed.  
"Ben, my feelings for you-"

"-Are just a reflection of your feelings for Gwen," Ben finished for him.  
"I know how I look and I know what I'm good at and you're just fooling yourself in thinking there's something there."

"So what if you look a bit feminine-" the dark haired teen started.

"if I put on a dress, no one would even know I'm a guy," Ben deadpanned.

"It's not that bad…" Kevin muttered, though he didn't even believe his own words.

"Yeah, it is. And you're just scared of confessing to Gwen," Ben said annoyed.  
"So suck it up and do it already! Think of this as a trial run or something."

For a moment, the two of them stayed quiet, just looking at each other. Kevin was thinking miles a minute. All his affections for Ben, they were exactly the same as the ones he'd harbored for Gwen for several years now. The red haired girl had always been way out of his league, so when push came to shove, he had quickly changed his feelings for someone who looked a lot like her and was easier to get to. Her traumatized cousin. Just thinking about it like that, Kevin felt like the shittiest person in the whole galaxy.

"Maybe I will," he eventually conceded.  
"Thanks, Ben. For listening to me."

"Just go find her before you make this even more awkward," Ben chuckled.

. . . . .

Kevin was scowling in confusion as he sat down at the conference table along with several of the Plumber leaders. He was sitting next to Gwen. He had only just confessed to her about 15 minutes ago, and she actually agreed to go on a date with and now they were here. Everyone else looked like they were just as confused as he was, even Max, who sat between Ken and Rook, with Gwen's parents between her and her brother and Ben's parents across from them with Ben. There were several others, like Manny, Hellen, Joel, Camille and Cooper.

Things got even more confusing when Ben stood up and smiled nervously at the group. All conversation fell quiet as they looked up at the brown haired teen standing at the head of the table.

"So… I recently had a good talk that opened my eyes and showed me how important it is to tell what's on your mind," he started.  
"And, well, I realized I had some things I had to come clean with. So… I kind of hoped you guys could listen to me for a moment."

Fear gripped Kevin. Was Ben going to tell them about them? Just when he finally got the courage to ask Gwen out? They'd hate him! Gwen would probably kill him!

"There are things I did when I was with Vilgax," Ben started.  
"Not just the whole sex thing, because I don't think that'll be news to you guys."

"Things like what, Ben? What did he do to you?" Max asked.

Ben rolled his eyes in annoyance and glared at his grandfather.

"He gave me a chance to save lives while he could just have made me watch you all die."

Everyone stared in shock at Ben at that, except for Kevin if course, who now realized what the brunette was ready to confessed and started grinning widely.

"Save lives? Who's lives?" Max asked.

"Ours," Kevin replied, before Ben had the chance to.  
"Ben's suffered for years so we wouldn't be wiped out. Why do you think he never attacked us outright?"

"What- what kind of deals were that?" Ben's dad asked quietly.

"Two. The first when I was 12, after I begged him not to destroy Earth, he told me to offer something in return. So I offered him my legs," Ben told them quietly.

He didn't look at anyone when he said this, and no one was talking after. They all stared at Ben with wide eyes, not understanding what the teen was telling them. Kevin was grinning proudly at his friend. Finally, Ben came clean with them. No more hiding how far he had gone to protect them.

"He put me in charge of the whole procedure. I could stop anytime I wanted, but if the leg wasn't severed entirely, he'd destroy Earth, and if the other leg was still attached, the Plumbers would all die, so I did what I had to do and cut them both off," Ben continued awkwardly.  
"That deal stood for a whole year, but then you guys had to get too bold, and he called it off."

"He did what?!" Max exclaimed furiously.  
"After everything you already gave up-"

"How many evil warlords do you know that even give that much power to a slave?" Ben asked heated.  
"Don't fucking put this all on him, aright? _You_ left me there for dead! I was with him for 6 fucking years! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?!"

The old Plumber turned ashen at the accusations and sat back down, eyes wide in shock and horror. Ben sighed, blowing out his anger as he drug his hands through his hair before continuing in a calmer tone.

"You guys should have either done something when I was still _willing_ to fight Vilgax, or nothing at all," he said softly.  
"He clearly leaves you guys alone, so you attack him just like that? how come no one ever even bothered to find out why he spared you guys?"

The silence that followed was filled with guilt and anger. Gwen was staring at Ben with tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands shaking as she held onto Kevin.

"Vilgax said you had ten strikes," she whispered.  
"Back on the ship when we moved here. What was that about."

"The second deal I made after you fucked up the first," Ben replied.  
"For every attack of the Plumbers, Vilgax wouldn't retaliate, but instead put an extra piercing in my cock. When we reached ten, he'd attack again, and I would be castrated."

"… And you reached number ten?" Ken, Gwen's older brother, asked shakily.

"Several weeks ago," Ben nodded.  
"So you see how important it is that I go back to him now. If I stay here, the deal will be off and he'll destroy all of you in retaliation."


	23. Breaking

**Age 13**

 **Happens after Needles**

 **Slowly, Ben's resistance is completely breaking. After a particularly cruel session, his hopes of escape are entirely gone and he gives into Vilgax completely at last.**

* * *

Ben pulled his chains nervously as he watched Vilgax rummage through the closet in search of tools he wanted to use on Ben during this new session. The young teen had seen what was in there, and he was perfectly aware that things hadn't been as bad as they could have been yet, but once he saw the dark look in the alien's eyes when he arrived, he knew he was going to find out just how much worse it could be.

He stopped when the door opened and two of Ben's personal guard walked into the room carrying a rather large aquarium between them. Ben stared curiously at the creature inside. It was round, and a little bigger than Ben's head, with several dozen thin tentacles all around its body, making it look more like sea urchin with red glowing eyes than an octopus.

Vilgax commanded the men to put the aquarium down next to Ben's bed and then send them back out before he approached with a large, scary grin on his face. Ben scowled and tried to scoot away from the man but failed as he was still chained up.

"Do you know what this is?" the alien asked as he took the creature out of the water and held it up in front of Ben's face.

"Your baby?" Ben snarked.  
"I gotta say, I didn't think there could be anything uglier than you. I was wrong, apparently."

"Still so impudent, after all this time," Vilgax mused softly.  
"No. This is one of the last of its kind. The reason it is nearly extinct is in their reproduction."

Ben frowned. What the hell had the reproduction of some alien urchin to do with him? He didn't voice his question though, nor was it needed as Vilgax already seemed to guess what the teen was thinking and started grinning viciously.

"They're parasitic," he explained, dark glee sounding through his deep rumbling voice.

Ben's face paled and he tensed up. He swallowed down the terror creeping up on him.

"At one point, these things used to target my people as hosts," Vilgax continued undisturbed.  
"Lay their eggs inside the vaginal channels. Its why I've allowed them to be hunted and killed. It helps that their meat is a rare delicacy."

He moved closer and put the creature on the bed between Ben's legs. The teen tried to move away, but he was chained spread eagle to the bed and had nowhere to go. Vilgax chuckled at his useless struggles and put a clawed hand on Ben's thigh, pressing it into the soft mattress to prevent any sort of movement from the human boy.

"I've been wondering if they could use the anal channel as well. A fine experiment, no?"

Ben whimpered in fear and shook his head.

"Please, don't," he muttered pathetically.  
"Whatever I did… I-I won't do it again! I'll behave! I'll be good!"

"I don't doubt you will," Vilgax agreed with a hum.  
"But this will still happen, no matter how much you beg."

"Pl-please! Vilgax, yo-you can't be serious, right? Please don't-"

Growling in annoyance, the alien warlord grabbed a red ball gag from the bedside table and quickly tied it in the young teen's mouth. Ben whimpered softly and shook his head, tears beading at the corners of his eyes as he continued his weak struggles. He jumped and squeaked when a slick tentacle brushed against the inside of his thigh and he looked down. His green eyes widened in horror as he saw the alien urchin move.

He watched horrified as the tentacle slid further upwards until it reached his ass and started pushing in. Ben trashed around in a panic as he felt the small tentacle move deeper inside him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he looked back up at Vilgax, silently begging him to make it stop, but the warlord just watched with great interest. Ben sniffed and tried to move away, only for two other small tentacles to grab his thighs and pull itself closer.

He shrieked when a burning liquid was released from the tentacle deep inside of him. It hurt and Ben was about ready to give his master anything to make it stop. He'd let the alien fuck him however he wanted and even act as if he liked it if he had to. He'd suck him off however many times Vilgax wanted him to, just as long as this agony would stop.

At last, the stream of liquid ended and the small tentacle retracted. Ben sighed in relief, but stayed tense, knowing that it couldn't possibly be over yet. Vilgax wanted that thing to lay eggs inside of him, and he hadn't felt any yet. And hoping that the eggs were just so small he didn't feel them through all the liquid would be stupid and naïve on his part.

He knew he had been when a second, slightly bigger tentacle pushed against him. Whimpering, Ben tried to move away again, but couldn't stop the appendage from penetrating him. As soon as about half a foot was inside his ass, it started expanding quickly. The first egg wormed its way inside Ben's bowels, being about the size of a Ping-Pong ball. Ben was used to bigger things inside him, but the mere thought of this thing being alive and growing inside him made it feel the size of Vilgax's fist.

He whined low in his throat as a second eggs entered him, followed by a third, a fourth, a fifth and a sixth before the tentacle released a thick liquid before retracting. Vilgax grabbed the Urchin and placed it back into the aquarium while Ben curled up into himself.

He made a whimpering noise behind the gag when Vilgax grabbed a large tentacle shaped vibrator and moved back towards him. Too frightened to move, Ben allowed Vilgax to spread his leg stumps again and shove the tentacle in his hole. He cried out behind his gag. The burn of it was even worse since the size of the toy was close to Vilgax's.

"Shut up," the warlord grumbled as he took a step back and turned the vibrator on.

Ben's eyes widened at the sudden vibrations and arched his back off the bed. The strange form and texture of the toy made him feel weird, and it kept moving the eggs inside him around as well, making one of them brush over his prostate every now and then.

"I'll be back tomorrow to see the progress of our little experiment," the warlord announced in a bored tone before he walked out.

Ben wanted to shout after him, beg him to take the eggs out and ask for forgiveness for whatever he had done wrong to deserve such cruel punishment, but the gag was still in the way and he knew his tormentor wouldn't listen to him anyway. instead, he just watched him leave, tears beading at the corners of his eyes at the thought of the alien babies growing inside him.

. . . . .

By the time Vilgax returned Ben's stomach was swollen and hurting. Something was pressing against the vibrator, wanting to get out and the wiggling only made Ben's inside ache even more.

"Ready to give birth, Pet?" the alien warlord mocked.

Ben whimpered, cracking his dry, grainy eyes open to look up pleadingly at his owner. He had been all out of tears since half through the night. Now, however, when Vilgax stared down at him, grinning cruelly as he took in Ben's state, new tears found their way in the corner of his eyes.

"Let's get the grown eggs out of you," Vilgax chuckled softly.

He bent down between Ben's stumpy legs and grabbed the tentacle vibrator, slowly pulling it out. Ben closed his eyes, whimpering and groaning at the feel of the large object finally leaving his anus. At last, the vibrator pulled free with a wet 'pop' and a rush of liquid rushed out of the now gaping hole. Vilgax laughed at the sight as he turned the vibrator off and threw it to the side.

"Now, let's see how big those eggs have gotten," Vilgax muttered as he settled down so he could properly see.  
"If you want them out, you'll need to start pushing now, Pet."

Ben's cheeks burned in shame as he spread his stumps a bit more and started pushing the eggs out. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain as the softball sized eggs started moving down in his bowels towards his asshole.

After some effort, the first finally exited him, it's size around that of a human fist. Along with the egg, another stream of liquid followed. Ben winced a bit at the weird feeling as the eggs all moved around more, trying to push their way back out of his anus. At that point, the second one was already pressing against his hole, and he pushed it out with great effort.

The third went out a lot easier, and the fourth slid out almost at the same time, without Benn having to do anything. Number five took some more effort again, and the last one didn't come at all. Ben whined behind his gag as he realized the egg was stuck inside his bowels and looked up at the alien Warlord in desperation. Vilgax just sighed annoyed and untied Ben, pulling him upright with a strong arm around his swollen waist as his other hand moved to Ben's ass and massaged the cheeks for a moment. Ben squeaked in surprise as two fingers buried themselves inside him and pulled his hole open as far as it could go. While Vilgax pressed down on the last egg through his belly with the arm holding him up.

"There we go," Vilgax muttered pleased as the egg dislodged itself and dropped out of ben and onto the bed next to the others.

He let go of the brunette, letting him fall flat on his face in the soft cushions while he collected the eggs and put them in a small aquarium. After that, he grabbed Ben again and took the gag out.

"This place needs cleaning up, so you're coming with me," Vilgax told him.

Ben whimpered, but didn't speak. Too exhausted and sore. He was picked up easily and pressed against Vilgax's large, muscular chest. He laid his head on the large alien's shoulder, letting the movements lull him to sleep as Vilgax walked them to his own chambers.

He yelped in surprise when he was thrown roughly onto the large bed of the Ruler of Vilgaxia. Vilgax wasted no time in rolling Ben on his still slightly distended stomach and pulled his hips up. The human teen tensed in horror as he realized what was happening and started struggling desperately.

"N-no!" he cried fearfully.  
"N-not yet. I can't- please! It still hurts too much!"

"Shut up," Vilgax simply grumbled before penetrating the boy.

Ben cried the entire time he was being fucked by the large alien. His ass and insides were still over sensitive from previous actions, and he was too tired after a sleepless night. But Vilgax didn't care about how Ben felt. Ben knew he used to get off on Ben's pain, but that was a long while ago too. Not that it ever stopped Vilgax from inflicting pain on him, but he didn't go out of his way as much for it as he used to.

Vilgax sighed in pleasure as he came deep inside Ben's bowels and laid down on Ben's side, pulling the brunette human against his chest while his softening cock stayed buried deep within the teen. Ben shivered in disgust. Why was he still here? Why hadn't his family come rescue him yet? Ben refused to believe they thought he was dead. They _couldn't_ think that. he was really sure they should be able to _feel_ it on some level. Something inside them – in their hearts maybe – that he was still there, that he needed them to find him. Still, they never came. He'd been here for so long, years, and still, no one had come looking for him.

"I'm never going to get out of this place, am I?" Ben whispered softly, unsure whether he addressed it to Vilgax or himself.

The alien warlord chuckled and pulled Ben even closer against his chest. Ben winced as the movement made the soft cock still very much inside him move as well. He felt so disgusting. No wonder no one had ever even bothered to look for him.

"And if you did get away from me, what use would you be?" Vilgax rumbled amused.  
"How long do you think it would take before they realize you're only good as a cocksleeve?"

Fear gripped Ben as he said that. He wouldn't believe his family would ever even _think_ about doing things like this to him. No way they'd be as bad as Vilgax. They wouldn't rape him several times a week and have some sea creature lay their eggs inside of him just for their amusement. They loved Ben. Really loved him, and they would take care of him… wouldn't they? But why hadn't they rescued him yet if they did?

"… No…" Ben whimpered, shaking his head and wishing he had hands to cover his ears.

"No? What do you expect your 'saviors' would want from you if you can't fight?" Vilgax asked chuckling.  
"They'll want a reward my Pet. Maybe they'll give you a nice room like this one, where you can't leave and make a schedule for who gets to fuck you next. Ben 10, the public cum toilet of the Plumbers!"

At this point, Ben was crying. He didn't want to believe a word Vilgax said, but it just made an awful lot of sense to him. He really was only useful for sex since he lost his limbs, so why would anyone treat him differently than Vilgax did? At least here he only belonged to one man.

"Don't let them take me away," Ben eventually muttered.  
"I don't want to be a public cum toilet."

"Why not?" Vilgax asked laughing.  
"Your whorish needs would be taken care of. You're an insatiable slut, Pet!"

Ben frowned and thought about it for a second. What could he say that Vilgax would want to keep him to himself? Not that he didn't do that already, but the current conversation was terrifying to Ben. What if Vilgax was tired of him? Of his fighting?

"But I belong to you," the brunette started slowly.  
"I don't want anyone else to touch me."

To his own utter surprise, Ben meant every word of it.

* * *

 **Holy fuck, I'm still alive! :o**

 **New chapter, finally. I know. Real life is a bitch. I'm happy I'm back.**


	24. The Solution

**The Plumbers try to figure out how to take care of Vilgax once and for all. Ben comes up with a solution that could be beneficial for all parties.**

"Vilgax's ship is still waiting right outside our atmosphere," Joel said scowling.  
"If we want to act, we need to do it before he calls his fleet here."

"Won't work," Ben sighed.

They were in the middle of a meeting on Vilgax, and Ben was present for the very first time since his arrival with the Plumbers. Before, they had all kept him away from this, fearing Ben might still be far too weak mentally, but after his confession, they realized the opposite was true. They needed Ben's insight, and since he was now willing to give them, they took full advantage of Ben's presence.

"We can handle one damn ship," Manny gritted out.

The Tetramand was still extremely frustrated with Ben, angry with how he still seemed to bear affections for the warlord they were battling. Manny seemed to be under the impression that Ben overestimated Vilgax, and highly underestimated the Plumbers.

"We could split up," Manny suggested stubbornly.  
"One team openly attacks Vilgax, with the strongest forces we have, while a smaller team infiltrates the ship while he's busy and takes him down up-close."

Several of the others seemed to agree with that plan, and even Max looked like he was seriously considering it. Ben slammed his palms on the table and stood up, earning the attention from everyone in the room.

"That's suicide!" Ben yelled furiously, glaring at Manny.

The half-Tetramand glared back just as angry and crossed all four of his arms over his chest.

"It's a good plan! We can take him down before his fleet gets there to help him," Manny told Ben.

"No. The fleet will arrive before you even made a dent in the fucking flagship, let alone gotten inside!" Ben argued.  
"I've seen the demonstration when Vilgax tested the new deep-space wormhole he installed on the ship. It opens a big portal from the flagship and allows the fleet to get through no matter how far they were before."

All eyes were now on Ben as the Plumbers thought the new information over. With a device like that, it would indeed be suicide to attack Vilgax's flagship, even though it was currently on its own orbiting Earth. To think that if it wasn't for Ben, they would have jumped on the idea.

"Why haven't they used that thing before then?" Manny demanded to know.  
"Back when Pierce was still alive, we used to attack stray battle ships all the time, and they never got this kind of help."

"Vilgax only installed it on his own ship," Ben replied.  
"His lackeys advised him to add it into all ships, but he refused. The only ones who have the guts to attack any ship of his are the Plumbers, and he had agreed not to destroy you."

"Not that we needed your help," Manny muttered quietly.

Ben rolled his eyes in exasperation and glared at the other male teen.

"Yeah, because you would have survived his annihilation cannon, even though it literally vaporized whole planets!" he growled.

"Then what would you have us do, Ben?" Max asked before Manny could argue more with the brunette ex-hero.

"Strike a bargain with him," Ben told his grandfather quietly.

The old plumber frowned and shook his head.

"I can't do that, Ben. He'll only use it to hurt us all and take you back," Max told his grandson.  
"He'll turn you back into _that_."

Ben huffed and crossed his brand new robotic arms over his still too narrow chest. He'd gained a bit of weight since his arrival, yes, but he was still slightly underweight. The glare he levelled his grandfather with was most definitely an impressive one. Nothing like the impassive gaze he'd had when he first arrived in the Plumber Headquarters.

"And you seriously think he can't do all that right now?" he asked skeptically.  
"He will come for me whatever you do and I prefer not paying for it in even more body parts, because I know which one is next!"

Max winced at the accusation and so did several of the other Plumbers in the room. Now that they had heard what Ben had sacrificed to keep them safe, they had a newfound respect for the ex-hero. Still, many of them were looking at him now with even more pity than before, or angry because they wanted to believe _they_ saved _him_ not the other way around, just like Ben had suspected.

"You're my grandson, how can I send you back to that monster in a good conscience?" the old man whispered desperately.

Ben sighed and sat back down in his chair, leaning back in a relaxed manner. His newfound cockiness was so very reminiscent of the old Ben they had lost 6 years back and it showed how well Ben was getting once more.

"And what I want doesn't matter?" he asked.

"Of course it does!" Gwen joined in the conversation.  
"But you can't seriously want to go back, right?"

"And what if I do?" Ben asked aggressively.  
"Vilgax isn't that bad you know. I actually liked being with him, and no, that isn't Stockholm Syndrome talking. I really did like it. It's called survival mentality."

Again, several people winced at his words. Ben was cruel to say these things, to tell them straight up that it was their fault he had turned out like this for leaving him there for so long without any hopes of escape, for fighting back the way they did.

"…Can't we first try finding another way?" Max asked, getting more and more desperate the longer they talked.

"No," Ben replied coldly.  
"Send a message to Vilgax that we'll meet him in a week for negotiations."

"Ben…"

Ben looked at his family, friends and assembled Plumbers, at Kevin, who had an arm securely strung over Gwen's shoulder as the teenage Anodite stared at her cousin with tearful eyes. He was glad Kevin had gotten over that crush of his. At least now, they could finally be friends.

"Just trust me on this one, alright? Please," he said.  
"This is Vilgax we're talking about. I know what I'm doing."

It was true. When Vilgax was involved, no one knew better what to do than Ben, ex-slave and sex toy of the terrifying warlord. After all, there was no one in the entire Galaxy who knew the frightening man as intimately as Ben Ten.

 **Short chapter, I know. But! I updated this week and that makes me proud!**

 **We're getting really close to the finale of this story too. Only four more parts to go.**


	25. Last Time

**Age 16**

 **Happens before Saved**

 **Vilgax and Ben spent the night together in one of Vilgax's vacation palaces. The next morning, Vilgax is called out because of a Plumber's raid. This is immediately the last time Ben and his master see each other.**

* * *

The room he's being kept in is one of the nicer ones, Ben decides. Even better, it's Vilgax's room, which means he and his master spend nearly every night together in a passionate embrace. Not that they're constantly fucking. No, that had been toned down a lot the past year or so. Vilgax just enjoys Ben's presence, petting his hair or naked back as he talks about everything and anything. He doesn't expect Ben to answer at all, and Ben doesn't. The voice of his master soothes him, just like Ben's silence soothes Vilgax.

Ben prides himself in being the perfect stress-relief for his master. When he's upset or overworked, he takes Ben in his arms, fucks him gently while calling him endearing pet names. Afterwards, he holds the brunette close to him and talks about his day. Ben just listens, humming and snuggling into the caressing hands. Usually, days like this end with Vilgax taking him again after he's done talking before he falls asleep.

On other days, when Vilgax is angry, he uses whips and chains and takes pleasure out of hearing Ben cry out. Ben never begs, not even at these times, because Vilgax wouldn't let him off if he did. So Ben takes the pain, cries and screams, before Vilgax reaches his breaking point and fucks him long and hard, without mercy. Ben loves the feeling of the large cock messing up his insides, and he always moans even if he is ripped open and bleeding. No sweet endearments are whispered in those times, only cruel names and taunts that have long lost any meaning to the young human.

The door opened, taking Ben out of his memories as he looked over. As Vilgax walked further into the room, Ben watched him silently, trying to assess in what mood his master was today. He smiled when he noticed Vilgax seemed in a good one. A happy master meant gentle hands.

"Sweet pet," Vilgax murmured softly, crawling into bed with Ben and hugging the small teen against his own broad chest.  
"Today was tiring. I wish I could just stay in here with you all day tomorrow."

Ben perked up at that and looked up at his master with hopefulness shining in his green eyes. Vilgax laughed and patted his head.

"I want to but I can't," he told Ben, sighing in disappointment.  
"I'm needed elsewhere, so you'll have to do without me for a few days."

Ben pouted, wanting to ask when his master would be back, but knowing that talking without permission would be punished, no matter how good his master's mood was. Still, he decided to try it anyway. Doing the same thing he always did when asking for permission to speak, Ben pressed his lips against Vilgax's naked chest and started leaving butterfly kisses all over the large expanse, his eyes never once leaving his master's.

"Speak," Vilgax said, rumbling with amused laughter.

"When will you be back?" Ben asked softly.

His voice wasn't often used to speak anymore, and as such, he always sounded quiet and hoarse, as if he had just woken up and was still too sleepy to really function yet.

"A few days, it'll depend on how smooth things will go," Vilgax replied.

Ben hummed in understanding and started trailing kisses up higher, softly sucking on the tough skin of his master's collarbone.

"Please fuck me," he murmured against the skin.  
"If you're leaving tomorrow, can you do it tonight extra?"

Vilgax laughed again and pulled Ben even closer to him, pressing his own light kissed on the human's eyelids, nose and cheeks before reaching his lips and kissing him deeply. Ben eagerly opened his mouth to let the large tongue in. They kept kissing like that while Vilgax pulled Ben completely on top of him and grabbed the teen's butt cheeks. He kneaded them in his large, clawed hands, making Ben moan into his mouth.

One finger dipped in Ben's crack and gently stroked his anus, making the brunette moan again and press his ass into the hands, wanting to have that finger inside him as soon as possible. Vilgax laughed and retracted the finger quickly, making Ben whine in disappointment.

"I have a better way of stretching you," the alien warlord teased.

Ben smiled eagerly and looked to the bedside table, where Vilgax was reaching for a very special vibrator. The reason it was special was that thought it started out as thick as a human thumb, it slowly expanded while it buzzed. The higher the setting, the quicker it grew. Vilgax often used it to get Ben ready, because it had the added effect to make Ben squirm before he even fucked him. It was one of the few toys that could bring Ben to orgasm without his master touching him.

"Please," he whispered, making Vilgax chuckle.

The alien warlord squirted a large amount of lube on the toy while making sure Ben would keep lying on top of his chest and not accidentally roll off with the movements. Once that was done, he pressed the vibrator against Ben's entrance and started pushing it in. Ben moaned sweetly and pushed is ass back onto it, wanting for it to go deeper.

"Patience, my sweet pet," Vilgax said amused.

Ben whined, but stilled and waited as the toy was slowly inched deeper into his hole. Finally, the vibrator was all the way inside and Vilgax turned it on. The vibrations started off at a high setting right away, making ben cry out. Vilgax laughed and took Ben in his arms.

"Hush now, Pet," he whispered soothingly, rubbing Ben's trembling back as the teen tried to adjust to the vibrating toy inside him.  
"Soon, I can give you your favorite treat, so be a good boy for me, alright?"

Ben whimpered and nodded, cuddling in deeper into his master's arms. Vilgax laughed and kissed the top of his head. One of his hands, the one that was rubbing Ben's back, moved lower and caressed the brunette human's ass. He fingered the heavily buzzing and slowly growing toy, making it move inside Ben and causing jolts of pleasure to rush over Ben's spine.

The toy was getting pretty big by now, and Ben was almost constantly in a state of near-pain because of the steadily growing stretch. It was bordering on uncomfortable, but Ben bore with it, too eager to have his master inside of him soon to really be bothered by it. He really loved his master.

His hard cock was trapped between his and Vilgax's stomach, but he didn't try to rub himself, no matter how desperate he was becoming for release. He would either come by his master's hand, or without anyone's touch. No matter how much he wanted to, Ben wasn't allowed to get himself off, and because he loved his master so much, he obeyed.

Ben opened his eyes, which he hadn't even noticed he closed in the first place, when Vilgax lifted him and manhandled him in a sitting position on his chest. One hand was on the small of Ben's back, the thumb pressing between his ass cheeks and against the toy while he traced Ben's achingly hard cock with the pointer finger of his other hand.

"Do you want to come, Pet?" he asked sweetly.

Ben nodded eagerly and jerked forward, hoping his master would take pity on him and jerk him off. He wasn't so lucky, and Vilgax retracted his hand, laughing while Ben whimpered pitifully.

"You can come by yourself, can't you?" Vilgax teased.

Ben pouted, but nodded silently before moaning as Vilgax pulled at the pretty large toy. If Ben was guessing the current size right, he'd say it was as big as four of Vilgax's fingers. He silently hoped his master wasn't going to stretch him too far, as he sometimes did so he could fist Ben. It always hurt a lot, and Ben always cried, no matter how gentle his master was with him.

Locking eyes with Vilgax, Ben licked his lips sensually before rocking back in his master's hand on his ass. Vilgax's eyes darkened and he squeezed roughly, making Ben moan. Vilgax growled and gripped Ben's leg with his other hand, digging his nails in the pliant flesh. This only cause Ben to moan again, and he gave Vilgax a teasing grin while rocking into his hand again.

"I won't fuck you until you come. No matter how much you try to seduce me," Vilgax told him sternly.

Ben just chuckled and batted his eyelids at Vilgax, rocking in his hand again and moaning in a provocative manner. Vilgax growled, his nails digging deeper and now drawing blood. This only made Ben laugh louder and he moaned again, moving his leg stump to force the nails even deeper in his skin. The pain only excited him further, and the quicker Ben came, the quicker his master would fuck him at last.

"Such a teasing little pet I have," Vilgax hissed, taking his hand of Ben's leg and moving it up to his face to rub the teen's cheek.  
"If only I hadn't taken your limbs from you, my sweet. I could have made you touch yourself. I'm sure you'd make a great show out of it."

Ben just laughed again and continued moving. He was almost there. The toy buzzing against his prostate, and the way his master was looking at him with hungry eyes was enough to get him off. Just a few more seconds…

Ben cried out loudly as he finally came and released his seed all over Vilgax's chest. He sagged forward, panting heavily. Vilgax chuckled and allowed Ben to fall forward. He patted the brunette's head and guided him to rest his head on his master's shoulder. He put both hands on the teenage human's back and rubbed it. One hand moved down and turned the vibrator off before pulling it out slowly. Ben moaned quietly, feeling completely tired out.

Vilgax rolled the two of them over and loomed over Ben with a wide grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed Ben softly before sitting up, kneeling over Ben and looking down on the brunette.

"You've done well for me, Pet. It's time for your reward."

He dipped down again and kissed Ben more intimately. Ben moaned and wound his stumpy arms around Vilgax's neck as he opened his mouth to allow his master's tongue to probe deeper. In the meanwhile, Vilgax used his hands to push Ben's leg stumps and lined his large cock to the wet, stretched hole before pushing in slowly. They moaned simultaneously into each other's mouths.

The feeling of being stretched by his master's large cock was absolute heaven. He threw his head back and cried out in pleasure as his master pushed in completely. Vilgax chuckled and latched his mouth onto Ben's throat licking and sucking the sensitive skin. The feeling made Ben whimper and he couldn't help but squirm underneath his master as he started thrusting fiercely into the pliant hole.

"You're being so good for me," Vilgax panted.

He gripped Ben's hips and pulled them up, changing the angle so he could fuck the teen harder. This had Ben shout loudly and he tightened his own grip on Vilgax to steady himself as he was pounded into with superhuman force. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was moaning and crying out constantly now as Vilgax grunted.

Ben could feel himself grow aroused again, and he whimpered at the feeling of his steadily hardening cock being rubbed between his and Vilgax's stomach by every thrust. Vilgax of course noticed, and he released himself from Ben's arms. He sat up, not once stuttering in his fucking, as he looked down at Ben's hard-on with a smug grin.

"Do you want to come again?" he asked, tracing the teen's cock with a feathery soft hand.

Ben whimpered in reply and tried to thrust upwards, hoping to get some more friction, but Vilgax retracted his hand again, laughing.

"You'll come on my cock alone, Pet," he said amused.

Ben whimpered and closed his eyes. It took him all of his willpower not to beg his master to get him off as he focused solely on the feeling of being fucked roughly enough to shake his entire body. At moments like these, Ben wished he still had hands, to grab the bedsheets, or the headboards to steady himself a bit. It wouldn't be the first time that Vilgax's enthusiasm would give him a concussion…

Ben tensed and cried out as he came for the second time that evening. Vilgax slowed as Ben came down from his high, but shortly enough, he started speeding up again, continuing to fuck him through the aftermath of his orgasm. Ben continued moaning quietly, wrung out and tired, but as his master kept messing up his insides, his dick soon rose back to attention. Vilgax of course noticed.

"You've really become the perfect whore!" he laughed.

Ben blushed and bit his lip as he looked up coyly into his master's face. That shut Vilgax up right away, and he gripped Ben's hip tighter, hoisting his lower body up more as he started fucking with even more vigor and force. Ben screamed at the feeling of his insides being plowed.

After a while, he felt Vilgax's movement stutter and Ben knew it meant his master was getting close to his own completion. Ben smiled and gave him his most seductive eyes as he contracted the muscles of his ass, tightening considerably around Vilgax's cock. The alien moaned loudly and stilled, pushing in all the way one last time before he came violently, painting Ben's insides with his come.

The feeling of being filled to the brim set off Ben's own orgasm as well and he came all over himself a third time, adding to the pretty large puddle of come on his stomach. Completely exhausted from the tiring exercise, Ben fell asleep right away.

. . . . .

Ben awoke to the gentle feeling of hands running all over him. He cracked his eyes open and looked up sleepily at the servant cleaning him with a damp rag. When she saw he was awake, she looked over to a second servant.

"Help me get him to the bath," she said.

Ben blinked tiredly and waited patiently for the two women to pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. He allowed them to wash him and did a number 1 and 2 under their scrutiny before one of them cleaned his insides properly too. Her usually completely blank face scrunched up a bit which gave Ben a sick satisfaction. They always ignored him when he tried to talk to them. At least like this, they had to acknowledge him.

Once they were done, Ben was carried to the small side room from Vilgax's chambers and laid down on the soft bed. He silently watched as they attached the chains on the four posters to his limb-plates. Once that was done with, the one that had cleaned his ass after he took a shit pulled out a cock ring and smiled darkly at Ben. The brunette shivered and looked away as she rubbed his cock, getting him hard, before she locked the cock ring into place. He should know that his petty pleasures would come back to haunt him. The servant pulled out a blindfold next and tightened it around Ben's eyes, turning his entire world dark.

"Until lunch-time, Slave-Whore," the servant said before leaving.

Ben tensed in shock. That was the first time she, or any servant, had spoken to him. He wondered if that was a good thing, or something very bad…


	26. Neutral Ending: Negotiations

**The Plumbers and Ben meet Vilgax for negotiations. Things are tense, but they might just work out.**

* * *

 **First out of three endings! As the title says, this is the Neutral one. Next will be the Plumber's ending and lastly Vilgax's bad ending.**

 **We've had a great run, and I love all of you for staying with me through this adventure. Enjoy these last few parts, and please tell me afterwards which your favorite ending was. I'm really curious.**

* * *

Ben was a nervous wreck by the time they arrived at the agreed location. Gwen had tried to calm him down as best as she could, tried to remind him how well he had been doing up until that point. Not that she faulted Ben for his nerves of course. Even with his apparent trust in Vilgax's predictability, there were still many variables to take into account.

He still tried to stay strong though. He had to. At the first signs of discomfort, grandpa Max had been ready to turn the Rustbucket around (Ben still had yet to ask since when the Rustbucket was a jet). It had taken Ben and several of the accompanying plumbers to change the old man's mind. Even now, he was still very apprehensive.

The group that would be facing Vilgax in the upcoming negotiations along with Ben were Gwen, Max, Kevin, Rook, Many, Helen, Lucy Mann and three other plumbers Ben didn't know the name of. He just really hoped it wouldn't turn into a fight when they came face to face with his former master.

"Ben Tennyson!" Vilgax's voice boomed, making Ben jump a bit more than he would admit.

The warlord stood not that far off, flanked by several droids, Sixsix and his two siblings SevenSeven and EightEight, and of course, Psyphon. The last one was grinning maliciously and Ben glared at him. Before he really knew what he was doing, he stuck his tongue out at the white skinned alien in a childish act of defiance, something he often did when he was being groomed by Vilgax and the other was being scolded. Somehow, he felt like he should do it here too, just to show the other he hadn't really done anything wrong. Vilgax laughed at the little exchange and grinned widely at Ben and the plumbers.

"Are you here to join me once more, my precious Pet?" he asked almost fondly.

"Depends," Ben replied warily, eyeing his master to see what reaction this would give.  
"What'll happen to Earth if I come back? I don't want them to get hurt."

"I should destroy them for stealing what's mine!" Vilgax growled out.  
"But we agreed to negotiate, so that is what we'll do. What are you offering in exchange?"

"What do you want?" Ben offered in return.

The eyes of every plumber present widened at the question, and Max grabbed Ben by the arm, pulling him back as he glared at his grandson.

"What?" Ben asked confused.

"This is not going to happen," Max growled.  
"I won't lose you a second time! Not after I just go you back!"

Ben frowned and pulled his arm free again.

"My life, my choices," he hissed.

Ben turned back towards Vilgax, who was grinning down at him in pure amusement. The look on his former master's face made Ben's heart jump just slightly and he could help from smiling himself. Vilgax always had that sort of power over him after all, just looking happy made Ben's blood sing with joy, and the idea of being the reason made it so much better still.

"That is what I want," he announced after a few moments of silence.

Ben blinked at that and he frowned in thought for a moment before he looked up, green eyes wide and questioning.

"My life?" he asked.

Vilgax smirked and nodded.

"I'm not going to let you kill my grandson!" Max exclaimed, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Vilgax.

The three bounty hunters did the same, their weapons all pointed dangerously towards the tense plumbers.

"Killing him would be useless and hardly worth the long hunt," Vilgax snorted.  
"I only wish for my highly favored lover to be by my side again."

"You mean your slave?" Kevin bit out.

"Yes. But I have decided that Ben is more than a simple trophy."

This had the brunette tense up in shock. What did Vilgax mean? What would he ever be other than a trophy to the man? He was his favorite, yes, but more? Maybe 'pet' was considered more by him.

"More how?" Ben asked quietly.

"Come back and find out," Vilgax replied.

Everyone waited quietly for Ben to make his decision. The brunette himself was worrying his lower lip in thought. He could say no here. Go back with his family and hope for the best, but did he really want to risk it? Who was he kidding. This had absolutely nothing to do with his family. He missed Vilgax, missed their time together, the passionate lovemaking and the gentle codling. He just… he wanted some more freedom this time. A chance to be meaningful in other ways than just a bed warmer for a powerful warlord.

"Can I keep my limbs?" Ben asked hopefully.  
"You said you missed them too, and since I won't run away…"

"You can't be actually considering this!" Gwen exclaimed shocked.

"I'm doing more than considering, actually," Ben replied calmly.

Kevin stepped up, looking very sad as he put a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Just think it over some more, Ben," he said.  
"I mean, if you agree, you might never see your family again."

This had Ben look down guiltily. He was perfectly aware what he would miss by leaving again, and he would definitely miss them all a lot, but in the end it didn't outweigh missing Vilgax. He wanted to reply, but Gwen was faster. She pulled Kevin's arm off her and went to stand next to Ben.

"Well, we're still negotiating, right?" she offered before turning towards Vilgax.  
"If we swear not to fight you anymore, and you'll leave us at peace like you do with all your conquered planets, would you agree to give Ben the freedom to come visit us?"

The plumbers all stared at Gwen in shock as she gave this offer to Vilgax. Ben smiled and grabbed his cousin's hand before looking up at Vilgax with hope shining in his eyes.

"I love you, Vilgax," he spoke quietly.  
"But I can't lose my family again."

Vilgax seemed to actually consider it for a moment. Ben and the plumbers waited tensely for the terrifying warlord to speak again. Vilgax sighed and looked at Ben with a soft expression in his red eyes. It made the brunette's heart jump in his throat.

"Only with either me or my guards present with you at all times," he conceded after a moment.

Ben's entire face lit up.

"In that case, I want plumbers present at all times when he is with you," Max gritted out.

The brunette teen blinked in surprise as his grandfather finally accepted his return to his master's side as actually happening. Because of this, it took him a moment before he realized what he had suggested and he started snickering.

"You do realize what my job is, right?" he asked amused.  
"Or do you have some closet voyeurs jumping for a chance to watch me and Vilgax go at it?"

The old man paled and Vilgax's booming laugh rang through the area. Ben smiled brightly, reveling in the fact that he had made his master laugh like that.

"I wouldn't doubt there are a few who would like that," the warlord agreed amused.

. . . . .

Ben looked out the window of Vilgax's flagship. He was back in the overly familiar bedroom, only this time, he was still clothed. Vilgax's bedroom seemed to have shrunk, but Ben guessed that was because he had grown.

A knock had him look up, and he smiled when he saw Rook enter. He was one of the three Plumbers chosen as his guards, and he was really happy for that. Rook had always understood his love for Vilgax and he had never discriminated Ben or looked down on him for his choices.

"Your parents hope to see you at dinner tonight, if Lord Vilgax agrees," the Plumber said.

"Let's go ask him, then," Ben replied smiling.

He still couldn't believe his luck. After the negotiations were finished, Ben's parents had voiced their wish to join Ben with Vilgax, stating that if their son had to leave again, they wanted to go with him. Vilgax hadn't made an issue out of it and said that as long as they wouldn't stand in his way, he would allow them to take care of Ben as much as they wanted. There had only been a small bump in the road when Vilgax had bluntly told them that if he wanted to fuck Ben, he'd do it, even if they were still in the room, which had caused Ben's dad to fly in a rage, but he was quickly calmed down again by Ben and his mom.

Right now, they walked into the control room, where Vilgax sat on his 'throne' overlooking his droids work. As he heard Ben enter, he looked over and grinned. He completely ignored Rook's presence as he grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him in his lap and let his large claws rest on the brunette's ass.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?" he asked with a rumbling chuckle.  
"Couldn't wait until I was done here, Pet?"

Ben rolled his eyes and grinned before pressing his lips almost shyly against Vilgax's. The alien warlord gladly complied and kissed Ben back, his hands now gently massaging the muscled buttocks of his young lover. Ben moaned quietly and pulled back before Vilgax could get too into it.

"My parents were wondering if I could have dinner with them," he said.

"Hmmm…" Vilgax hummed in thought as his hands kept squeezing Ben's ass.  
"You can have dinner with them… if you can satisfy me before then."

He wasn't even finished talking or he already started to undress Ben blushed a bit but still grinned in excitement. Rook looked away in embarrassment and started backing out of the room.

"I'll tell Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson to put extra cushions on the seat," he said hurriedly.

Ben barely heard the Plumber retreat and close the door, too focused on Vilgax's lips attached to his shoulder and the roaming hands pulling at his pants. That too was something completely new in their arrangements. Clothes. Because Ben had immediately stated that there was no way he'd be walking around naked when his parents were on board the ship.

Once his clothes were discarded, Vilgax wasted no time to dip to fingers into Ben's hole. It was still quite loose and wet after they had celebrated Ben's return the night before, and again that morning. Ben was probably still sore, but he had long since learned to bear with it and not complain. Vilgax just smirked and pulled them back out almost right away, causing Ben to whine and shudder at the sudden emptiness.

"So eager and ready," Vilgax murmured appreciatively.  
"How did you ever survive without me on Earth?"

"It got easier when I had fingers again," Ben replied chuckling.

"Then I suppose that I should prove to you again that fingers alone aren't enough," Vilgax told him amused.

He lined his large cock with Ben's entrance and slowly moved the teen down. Halfway, Ben grabbed Vilgax's wrist and stopped. The alien warlord frowned and looked at Ben questioningly, wanting to demand an explanation why they stopped, but he fell quiet when he saw the teasing smirk on the human's lips.

"I've got arms and legs again, I can do it myself," Ben said before leaning down and pressing his lips against Vilgax's ear.  
"This time, let me take care of you while you sit back and enjoy, Master."

The seductively whispered words made the alien's giant cock twitch with excitement, making Ben laugh softly before he carefully lifted himself back up on his knees. Vilgax moaned loudly in surprise when Ben suddenly decided to drop down all the way. He could feel the brunette's insides twitch and tremble around the large intrusion, but that did nothing to deter the teen. He lifted himself back up halfway and then dropped back down.

Soon, he had set a tempo that had both of them moaning in pleasure. Vilgax's hands were holding onto Ben's hips, but he didn't try to control the human's movements at all. They were left there more to ground himself than anything else. Sex with Ben had always been amazing, but somehow, when he was willingly riding his cock like this, it was ten times better, and Vilgax feared he'd go delirious of the immense pleasure.

Ben seemed to feel the same way, as his eyes were closed tightly and his mouth hung open to release pants and moans almost constantly. His blunt nails dug harshly into Vilgax's clothed shoulders but he barely even felt it. All he really felt was the intense heat of Ben's insides surrounding his throbbing cock.

Ben had Vilgax climax at a record time. Even as the large alien was releasing his seed deep inside the teen, Ben kept rolling his hips, his cheeks burning as he whimpered wantonly. It didn't take much longer before he finally came all over their stomachs and slumped forward in exhaustion.

"Is it just me, or was that even more amazing than usual?" Ben asked breathless.

"It wasn't just you," Vilgax replied panting, wrapping his strong arms lovingly around the teen.  
"Well, it was you, but it wasn't your imagination. You were perfect, Ben."

Ben's eyes widened and he sat up, staring at Vilgax in shock.

"What did you just call me?" he asked softly.

"Ben," Vilgax replied smiling.  
"My sweet, perfect Ben."

Ben gave him a beaming smile and leaned down to press their lips together in a passionate kiss.

. . . . .

Ben was still peacefully slumbering in their shared bed when Vilgax returned. He watched the human teen for a little while, taking in his naked back all the way to his hips, where the boy's body disappeared underneath the soft sheets. His robotic arms were crossed underneath his head, the silicone soft enough to use them as a pillow much like one would use their real arms for, only Ben's wouldn't start to tingle after a while.

The warlord smiled at the sight. Since Ben's return, they had grown closer together than they had ever been before, and now, they were equals, or at least, they almost were. Ben was still officially his slave, and though Vilgax liked the certainty it brought him, he had found he wanted Ben to be more than that. He cared deeply for the human and wanted him to be his lover willingly.

With that in mind, he approached the bed and sat down next to the sleeping figure, never once letting his eyes leave the beautiful bare back and messy brown hair that hung in front of the boy's soft face. No longer able to hold himself back, he leaned down and planted feather light kisses on the boy's spine.

"That tickles!" Ben groaned annoyed, swatting with one hand behind his back to make Vilgax stop, only for his wrist to get caught in the alien's large clawed hand.

Ben glared at him over his shoulder, but Vilgax ignored him and just held onto the arm while he was looking around in his pocket with the other hand. With annoyed growl, Ben tried to pull his arm free, but he was unable to even make his powerful lover budge.

"What the hell are you doing?" the brunette demanded to know.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Vilgax replied gruffly as he finally found what he was looking for.

Ben raised a brow and stilled, his curiosity winning it from his bad mood at being woken up so early. He watched quietly while Vilgax retrieved something from his pocket, though he couldn't see what it was, and attached it to his wrist. Once it was secured, he let go and stood up.

Ben sat up and held his arm in front of him, his eyes widening in shock when he recognized the green watch. He stared at it for a few seconds longer before his gaze slid over to the man who had given the Omnitrix back to him.

"Think of it as an engagement ring," Vilgax told him smiling.

* * *

 **Since these are the endings already, I won't have you guys wait for another week for the next. Both other endings are almost done too, so Plumbers tomorrow and Bad End on Friday! Phew! That's finally gonna be one story less to worry about…**


	27. Plumbers Ending: Ben Ten Returns

**Vilgax isn't planning on keeping his promise of peaceful negotiations, but he has underestimated Ben's knowledge of him. The brunette hero has already a plan to outsmart the villainous warlord at the ready.**

* * *

 **Also, an apology ahead of time. I'm pretty bad at writing fighting scenes, so just ignore how terrible it is.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is where he keeps it?" Kevin whispered quietly.

Ben frowned and nodded. Of course he knew where Vilgax had hidden it. This was the largest, most secured vault the warlord possessed. No one got in or out without him personally present. He once even kept Ben inside there in cryostasis for a six months when he was out conquering a faraway planet and couldn't miss the extra forces of Ben's personal guard.

"You think I'd forget where he hides the fucking thing?" Ben muttered harshly.  
"Of course it's here! There's nowhere else in the whole universe Vilgax trusts to put it."

"Yes, you said it before. This is the most secured vault in the Galaxy," Gwen mumbled.  
"And how are we going to break in again? Because I'm sure it's pretty much impossible."

Ben grinned at his cousin.

"Ah! But that's why I'm here! I kind of lived in that place for half a year once."

No way he was going to tell them he was kept asleep that entire time. He was still sure he could get in. Kevin and Gwen rolled their eyes at Ben's self-assurance and followed after him as they continued crawling through the vents. Even these places were supposed to be crawling with traps and security cameras, but Rook should have reached the outer control room by now with their back up and taken them out. They were sure Rook succeeded because they were wandering the vents for the past 15 minutes and still no alarms going off.

"Where are we exactly?" Gwen asked after a little while longer.

Ben glanced out through the bars into a room filled with… weird alien stuff and shrugged.

"I have no idea," he told the others honestly.

 _"_ _Didn't you live here for a long time, Ben-dude?"_ Rook asked through the com.

"Yeah, but I wasn't really in a position where I could walk around," the brunette replied a bit reluctant.  
"I do know where I need to go once I've gotten to the cryo room."

"The cryo room?" Kevin asked skeptically.  
"Please don't tell me you were a popsicle while you were staying here!"

Ben's guilty silence was enough of a reply for the ex-criminal and he groaned loudly. Gwen quickly shushed him by hitting him with her elbow.

"Do you want to get caught?" she hissed at her boyfriend.

"Found it!" Ben exclaimed in a loud whisper.

His two friends perked up and waited impatiently for Ben to unscrew the bars and jump out of the vents before following his lead. The room they landed in was freezing cold and many metal sarcophagi stood to the sides on either side. Some of them actually had creatures inside them.

"The cryo room," Kevin sighed annoyed.  
"Seriously Tennyson! I thought you said you found it."

"I found the cryo room," Ben replied blankly.  
"But I know the way from here. Plus, some of these guys might actually help us out."

"Who are all these people?" Gwen asked quietly.

"Prisoners of war, mostly. Royalty, generals, public heroes who refused to give in to Vilgax."

"So he freezes them in?" Kevin asked shocked.

"That's horrible!" Gwen exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah well, you guys can defreeze them while I go get my stuff. I know the way now," Ben said hurriedly, walking over to a door in the back.  
"See you guys in a couple of minutes okay?"

"Ben wait!" Gwen called after him, but she was too late.

Ben snuck all on his own through the halls of the vault, looking around himself for some points of recognition. It had been a few years since he'd been there last, and even then he had been barely awake enough to make anything out.

Still, luck seemed to be on Ben's side when he actually reached the right door. Good thing those were numbered he guessed, otherwise he wouldn't have known which one it was. Using the code Rook dictated in his ear, Ben snuck inside and walked between the large stacks of alien weaponry towards the back.

. . . . .

Ben was a nervous wreck by the time they arrived at the agreed location. Gwen had tried to calm him down as best as she could, tried to remind him how well he had been doing up until that point. Not that she faulted Ben for his nerves of course. Even with his apparent trust in Vilgax's predictability, there were still many variables to take into account.

He still tried to stay strong though. He had to. At the first signs of discomfort, grandpa Max had been ready to turn the Rustbucket around (Ben still had yet to ask since when the Rustbucket was a jet). It had taken Ben and several of the accompanying plumbers to change the old man's mind. Even now, he was still very apprehensive.

The group that would be facing Vilgax in the upcoming negotiations along with Ben were Gwen, Max, Kevin, Rook, Many, Helen, Lucy Mann and three other plumbers Ben didn't know the name of. He just really hoped it wouldn't turn into a fight when they came face to face with his former master.

"Ben Tennyson!" Vilgax's voice boomed, making Ben jump a bit more than he would admit.

The warlord stood not that far off, flanked by several droids, Sixsix and his two siblings SevenSeven and EightEight, and of course, Psyphon. The last one was grinning maliciously and Ben glared at him. before he really knew what he was doing, he stuck his tongue out at the white skinned alien in a childish act of defiance, something he often did when he was being groomed by Vilgax and the other was being scolded. Somehow, he felt like he should do it here too, just to show the other he hadn't really done anything wrong. Vilgax frowned deeply and sneered at Ben, making the brunette swallow nervously and Psyphon grin wider.

"Are you here to join me once more, my traitorous Pet?" he asked coldly.

"Depends," Ben replied warily, eyeing his master to see what reaction this would give.  
"What'll happen to Earth if I come back? I don't want them to get hurt."

"Earth is beyond saving," Vilgax replied darkly.  
"Like I said before, your last stunt cost them those last two strikes."

Ben frowned and straightened up, glaring at his former master defiantly.

"Then I won't come back!" he exclaimed angry.

"Then Earth is doomed!" Vilgax hissed angrily.

With a motion of his head, the three mercenaries and the group of droids rushed forward. The Plumbers all pulled out their weapons while Ben rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. Vilgax's eyes widened in shock as he saw the Omnitrix and he ran forward with an angry shout.

"Thief!" he bellowed.

Ben jumped out of the way and slammed on the dial. In a flash, he disappeared and a plant, like alien with a blossom that looked more like fire as a head. Ben looked down at himself before he locked eyes with Vilgax once more and smirked.

"Let's see what this one does, alright?" he asked in a nasal voice.

Vilgax answered the teas with a loud roar of anger as he pulled out his sword and hacked off Ben's arm. Gwen screamed in horror, but Ben just looked down in shock before looking back up with wide, glowing green eyes.

"I barely even felt that!" he exclaimed surprised.

A vine suddenly sprouted from his shoulder and quickly connected to the dismembered arm, pulling it back in and fitting it in place. Ben made a little 'huh' noise before stretching out his palm towards Vilgax and releasing a large flame from the hole in his hand. The Vilgaxian droids tried to reach Vilgax, but they were kept from helping their master by the Plumbers and the prisoners of war Gwen and Kevin had freed from the cryo-room in the Vilgax's vault, who had been waiting for this moment hidden nearby. They were quickly overrun by the Plumber forces and driven back, leaving again only Vilgax, Psyphon and the three mercenaries.

"Didn't you conquer these guys too? I remember seeing two of them in the castle," Ben said, motioning at himself with a cocky grin.  
"One of them tried to kill you with fire after using those seeds to take down your guards…"

He pulled four seeds from his arms while saying that and threw them at Vilgax, who had deflected the fire with his shield. Four large vines sprouted from the seeds and wrapped themselves around Vilgax tightly, but he quickly cut them away. By the time he was free again, Ben had once again transformed into another alien. The dinosaur-like alien slammed his fist into Vilgax's sternum, causing the warlord to stagger back.

"These ones you haven't conquered yet," Ben said in a deep voice.  
"They eradicated Tetrix's army, right? Something like… THIS!"

He suddenly grew twice his earlier size. Spikes grew on his tail and large armor plates covered his shoulders and back. He slammed both his hands on the ground, creating a small earthquake and causing Vilgax and anyone else near to lose their balance. He stormed forward towards the fallen warlord, but Sixsix and Sevenseven tried to stop him. Ben just slammed into them both shoulder first, throwing them in the air. Both of them slammed into opposite walls and immediately were knocked out. By the time he finally reached Vilgax, the alien was already back on his feet. The two of them shared several hits, but Ben was bigger and stronger, even if Vilgax was quicker. He was also much angrier. He laced his hands together in a giant fist and hit Vilgax on the side of his head, smashing him down hard.

Too wounded to get up anymore, Vilgax lay motionless on his back, watching Ben with hateful eyes as the brunette turned back to human in a bright green flash. The teen walked up to his felled former master and grabbed the warlord's own sword on the way. His green eyes were ice-cold as he stared down on the terrifying man that had once stolen his entire life from him. he sneered and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He had a large bruise blooming on his cheek and a black eye. He limped a bit, but he still looked very determined.

"I loved you. I still do," Ben told Vilgax quietly, though his expression was stony, and his tone like ice.  
"And there was a time I would have done anything for you. That I'd let you kill my entire family if it meant being with you again, but that time is long gone now. I know better than thinking you ever cared about me. I'm my own person again, and I won't let you hurt anyone ever again!"

With that, he brought the sword down on the alien's neck. Psyphon screamed in horror as his master was beheaded and ran forward, kneeling next to the corpse.

"What have you done!" he cried out.  
"You… you good for nothing slut! You killed your master!"

Ben nodded and dropped the sword. Without a word, he turned his back on Psyphon and Vilgax and walked back to the Rustbucket. Gwen and Kevin, who were standing near the downed and cuffed bodies of the two male assassins stared at him with wide eyes on shock. Max was scowling deeply while the others all looked in silent awe. None of them would ever doubt Ben's strength ever again.

. . . . .

Ben stood on the empty soccer field, his sports bag slung over his shoulder as he fondly recalled the game his team had won only two hours prior. The bleachers had been filled with people cheering him on. His parents, Gwen, Kevin, Rook… Even grandpa Max had taken the time to see his debut game in Belwood's junior soccer team.

The brunette teen hero had been in the zone, stopping every single ball that came near his goal. It had been a rush to hear the excited exclamations of the onlookers whenever he made a dive, and Ben had wanted to do nothing more than scream in amazement with them. To be able to move, run, jump after six years of imprisonment was the best feeling ever.

With a deep sigh, Ben started walking towards the parking lot. Free at last, yes, but something was still missing. His family had been good to him while he recovered. They had been patient these past two months since he killed Vilgax, and for them Ben gladly acted the part of fully recovered and took up his old duties as the carrier of the Omnitrix. His smile dropped a bit and he rubbed his neck, where the collar used to lay, and the burn marks he received from the Pyronite were still visible, almost like another collar made out of scar tissue.

He tried to stay busy with soccer and playing hero and even started going back to school. His education had been on a stand-still since he was 10 years old, as Vilgax hadn't allowed him to continue of course, preferring to educate Ben in other ways instead. However, with the help of Gwen and a private teacher, he started catching up with his age group. Until then, he'd just keep bragging about how he defeated Vilgax and how he spoke four different alien languages.

If Ben had any say in it, no one would ever know how he really felt. He had been struggling to fit in ever since he defeated Vilgax, but nothing seemed to work. Of course, the looks of disgust and pity he sometimes still received didn't help either with the whole fitting in thing, nor did being the greatest hero of the Galaxy. An empty hole had been left in his life with the warlord gone and nothing Ben or anyone else did could fill it. He even started obsessively visiting Mr. Smoothie, buying drink after drink whenever he wasn't needed elsewhere.

His friends all thought it was because he had missed actual human food for too long that he couldn't get enough of it now, and supposed that was part of it so he never corrected them. In reality, he did the same thing many teenage girls did when they got dumped: eating the pain away. Chili fries helped with that almost as much as smoothies.

"Uhm, Ben? Ben Tennyson?"

Ben looked up, noticing the sweet, petite girl in a pink vest and a black bob-cut haircut smiling at him. Her eyes looked Asian, but the rest of her seemed local.

"I saw your game and I wanted to congratulate you," she spoke softly.

Ben smiled back. The girl was really pretty and Ben couldn't believe his luck that she was actually talking to him. Of course he was famous, so that might have something to do with it, but most girls preferred to stay at a distance and those who didn't thought he was gay. His old position with Vilgax was, after all, not exactly the best kept secret. That one reporter, Will Harangue, had found out about it, through what means Ben didn't know (yet), and made it public.

"Thanks!" he said grinning, remembering she had spoken and was still waiting for a reply.  
"It's my first game, but it went pretty great, right?"

"It did," the girl chuckled.  
"My name is Julie by the way, Julie Yamamoto."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ben… but you already knew that," Ben laughed awkwardly and scratched his head before offering his hand in a handshake.

The girl giggled at his nervousness and accepted the hand with one of her own. Her hand was soft and small, exactly the opposite of what Vilgax' had been. Ben liked hers a lot more, partly because he knew hers wouldn't hurt him like those claws of the large alien had done.

"So, I was on my way to Mr. Smoothie…" Ben started, pointing a thumb towards the parking lot where his car was still parked.  
"You wanna come? Maybe we can talk or something."

It wasn't the smoothest way to ask a girl on a date, but it seemed to work pretty well in his favor as Julie started smiling even brighter. She giggled again and nodded.

"Sounds great!" she agreed.  
"I'd love to talk more."

"Awesome! Let's go then!"

Ben led Julie to his black and green sports car, a late birthday present from his parents, and held the door to the passenger seat open for her like a proper gentleman. The girl easily voiced her amazement for the cool car, and Ben grinned in pride.

As they drove off, Ben and Julie were already talking about everything and anything, their eyes barely leaving each other. For the first time in a very long while, Ben didn't think about the past. For the first time in over two months, he felt whole again.

* * *

 **Don't forget to let me know your favorite ending! I want to know your opinions!**


	28. Vilgax Ending: Bad Pet

**Vilgax isn't planning on keeping his promise of peaceful negotiations. Ben might have underestimated his former master and that ends fatally for the Plumbers. Things only go downhill when Vilgax decide bad pets need some disciplining.**

* * *

Ben was a nervous wreck by the time they arrived at the agreed location. Gwen had tried to calm him down as best as she could, tried to remind him how well he had been doing up until that point. Not that she faulted Ben for his nerves of course. Even with his apparent trust in Vilgax's predictability, there were still many variables to take into account.

He still tried to stay strong though. He had to. At the first signs of discomfort, grandpa Max had been ready to turn the Rustbucket around (Ben still had yet to ask since when the Rustbucket was a jet). It had taken Ben and several of the accompanying plumbers to change the old man's mind. Even now, he was still very apprehensive.

The group that would be facing Vilgax in the upcoming negotiations along with Ben were Gwen, Max, Kevin, Rook, Many, Helen, Lucy Mann and three other plumbers Ben didn't know the name of. He just really hoped it wouldn't turn into a fight when they came face to face with his former master.

"Ben Tennyson!" Vilgax's voice boomed, making Ben jump a bit more than he would admit.

The warlord stood not that far off, flanked by several droids, Sixsix and his two siblings SevenSeven and EightEight, and of course, Psyphon. The last one was grinning maliciously and Ben glared at him. before he really knew what he was doing, he stuck his tongue out at the white skinned alien in a childish act of defiance, something he often did when he was being groomed by Vilgax and the other was being scolded. Somehow, he felt like he should do it here too, just to show the other he hadn't really done anything wrong.

Vilgax frowned deeply and sneered at Ben, making the brunette swallow nervously and Psyphon grin wider.

"Are you here to join me once more, my traitorous Pet?" he asked coldly.

"Depends," Ben replied warily, eyeing his master to see what reaction this would give.  
"What'll happen to Earth if I come back? I don't want them to get hurt."

"Earth is beyond saving," Vilgax replied darkly.  
"Like I said before, your last stunt cost them those last two strikes."

Ben frowned and straightened up, glaring at his former master defiantly.

"Then I won't come back!" he exclaimed angry.

"Then Earth is doomed!" Vilgax hissed angrily.

With a motion of his head, the three mercenaries and the droids rushed forward. The Plumbers all pulled out their weapons while Ben did the same. He only had a small gun. He hadn't really expected a fight, but he was ready for one anyway. Before he could even take the safety off, Vilgax was in front of him and grabbed both his wrists in one large hand. Ben looked on in horror as the metal of his arms bent under the pressure Vilgax put on it.

He let go of Ben again and pushed him away. The brunette stumbled and fell backwards on his ass with a small yelp. He tried to move his arms to stop himself, but his wrists were literally fused together, locking his arms in front of him. He grunted in pain and rolled to his side, trying to get back up. He was already on elbows and knees when Vilgax walked back up to him and kicked him in the ribs, causing Ben to shout in pain and roll back on his side.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted in horror.

She blasted Eighteight away with a large amount of pink energy and ran forward. Kevin quickly joined her, but the others were too busy fighting Sixsix, Sevenseven and a small dozen of Vilgaxian droids. The first few energy blasts were all easily deflected by Vilgax's shield. With a battle shout, Kevin jumped in front of Gwen and slashed towards the alien warlord with his transformed metal sword arm. However, Vilgax jumped to the side in time and slashed at Kevin with his own sword.

"Kevin!" Gwen screamed.

The dark haired teen screamed in pain and gripped his bleeding stump. The metal arm had turned back to skin as soon as it was separated from the rest of his body. Ben's eyes widened in horror and he quickly jumped back on his feet. He ran forward and grabbed Vilgax's arm as he lifted it again to give Kevin the finishing blow.

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" Ben cried out desperately.  
"I'll come back! I'll come back! Don't kill him, please!"

Vilgax put the sword away again and looped an arm around Ben's waist, pulling him in close. With his other hand, he gripped Ben's face roughly and forced the teen to look him in the eye. Ben swallowed nervously as he saw the furious expression.

"You're right. That little scum deserves torture for partaking in the pleasures of my slave," he growled.  
"I'll teach him to never touch what is mine. Fucking you has been his last mistake, and I'll make sure he pays the price."

Ben's eyes widened in horror. How did he know that it had been Kevin? Even Gwen and Grampa Max didn't know it had been Kevin. He hadn't told anyone, hadn't even hinted to it. At least he didn't think he had. He was dropped again when Vilgax was hit by a strong blast of pink energy. Ben looked over to his cousin, his eyes widening when he saw her in full Anodite form.

"Don't. Touch. Him," she hissed angrily.

Vilgax just smirked and pulled out a small remote control with a single red button. Ben's eyes widened in recognition and he jumped back to his feet.

"No!" he screamed, running at Gwen.

He was too late. As soon as Vilgax pressed the button a large energy beam shot down from the outer atmosphere and hit Gwen dead on. The red haired girl screamed in agony and turned back to her human form, falling to her knees. Ben skidded to a halt in front of her and knelt down, cradling her face in his fused hands. He sighed in relief and smiled slightly as he saw she was still alive. Dazed green eyes blinked up at him and Gwen smiled back weakly.

"That's enough," Vilgax grunted annoyed.

He strode forward and grabbed Gwen by the throat, lifting her off the ground. Ben shouted again and grabbed Vilgax's leg, looking up at him and Gwen in fear. His cousin was struggling uselessly in the alien warlord's grip, making the Ruler of Vilgaxia sneer.

"I've been wanting to snap your neck for a long time, little energy bitch," he said coldly.

With a sickening, 'snick', all struggles ceased. Ben cried out in agony and buried his face in Vilgax's leg, allowing tears to escape his eyes. He could hear Kevin and Max call out Gwen's name in horror, but the only reply was a cold laugh and the sound of dead weight being dropped on the ground. Ben flinched and looked back up. Max had his gun aimed at Vilgax and glared hatefully.

"That was my granddaughter, you monster!" he growled.

He didn't get the chance to shoot, as he was hit in the back by Sixsix and went down with an agonized shout. A long sword stuck out the back of his shoulder, causing Ben's eyes to widen in horror. Everything was going wrong! The three Plumbers he didn't know the name of were already dead. Their corpses lay in a pool of their own blood. Helen seemed to be wounded as well, but Many was still at full strength and surrounded by the scrap of several downed droids. The Tetramand roared in anger and charged at Vilgax, who waited patiently for the other to reach him. With one hand, he stopped the oncoming hit and with the other, he grabbed Many by the collar of his shirt and threw him back into Helen. He pulled out his sword and walked up to the two downed alien teens.

"Please stop!" Ben begged, clinging harder to the warlord's leg, but he was easily shaken off.

Before he could reach Many and Helen, Lucy stopped Vilgax. She was back in her Sludgepuppy form and hissed in anger. The warlord didn't even stop walking as he pulled out an electric bomb and threw it at the girl. She absorbed the thing in her hurry to attack Vilgax. As it went off inside her, she gave an ear-piercing shriek and turned to liquid. The pool of mud quickly started to crumble and became sand. Ben instinctually knew the girl he had danced with at Joel's wedding was now dead and he let more tears escape in mourning for her.

"Stop right there, Vilgax the Conqueror!"

Rook, who had at that point fought off every last droid, charged forward and shot Vilgax in the back. The alien didn't even turn around and just let the three mercenaries take the Revonnahgander down. He fought valiantly, but was no match for all three of the assassins and eventually perished as well.

Ben watched almost detached as Vilgax stopped in front of Many and Helen. Though neither seemed capable of moving, they both glared up at Vilgax defiantly. The alien warlord just sneered down at them both before he let his sword come down and pierce both their chests in one hit. Ben screamed again as two more people died because of him.

"You bastard," Max growled weakly through gritted teeth, glaring at Vilgax.  
"No matter how many of us you slay down, there will always be more to fight you."

"And I will watch them all burn while your grandson warms my cock," Vilgax spoke calmly.  
"I can tell you one thing with certainty, Max Tennyson. They won't be human. Your race dies today."

With that, he swung his sword. Ben had no voice left to cry out as his grandfather's body hit the dirt and his head rolled away. The world was becoming blurry with how many tears were rolling down his cheeks and wetting his face. He still saw Vilgax approach. At this point, he couldn't even find the strength to struggle and allowed the man to pick him up.

Ben was roughly thrown to the ground again in front of his dead friends and family. Kevin had been dragged over by Sixsix and Sevenseven while their sister carried the arm. Vilgax rolled Ben on his back and started cutting his clothes off with quick swipes of his sword, uncaring that he cut the teen's flesh as well. He then took the arm from Eighteight and grabbed Ben's jaw roughly.

"Open up," he ordered coldly.

Ben whimpered but obeyed. Kevin's dismembered hand was then shoved in his mouth. It was a tight fit, but Ben had learned to open his mouth wider than most people after having to suck the large cock of his master so many times in the past. As such, Vilgax succeeded in fitting the hand into Ben's mouth all the way to the wrist. He grinned in accomplishment and turned Ben on his front roughly.

"Don't drop the arm, or he'll drop his head," he threatened, pointing his sword at Kevin.

The dark haired teen glared hatefully at Vilgax, gripping the stump of his arm tightly in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Fuck you!" he hissed angrily.

"No, I will fuck Ben," Vilgax replied smirking.  
"And you will watch so you may know who he belongs to."

With that, he suddenly drove into Ben's unprepared passage. The brunette could feel new tears spring in his eyes from the sudden pain and he wanted to scream. Instead, he bit down hard on the arm and blinked the tears away. He kept his own eyes trained on Kevin while blood trickled into his mouth and out of his ripped ass. Slowly, Vilgax pulled back all the way out.

"You've gotten tight again in my absence," he grunted.  
"Looks like you didn't lie about only keeping it to once. I bet his human size was leaving you unsatisfied, Pet."

Ben whimpered around the flesh gag and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt wet fingers instead of Vilgax's cock at his hole. Three of them dipped in all at once, making him wince at the stretch. It was still much better than Vilgax shoving his cock in right away. He still scowled confused to where the alien was getting the lube to prepare him with. The fingers pulled back and Vilgax dipped his hand in a pool of blood that surrounded Max's head before moving to press them back into Ben. The teen shouted in horror and struggled for the first time. It didn't help at all. Vilgax just looped an arm around Ben's waist to keep him still as he continued preparing him.

Soon enough, he replaced the fingers with his dick again, and this time, Ben could leave it at a weak whimper. Kevin was still glaring at Vilgax, pointedly not looking at Ben at all. The brunette wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disappointed.

Vilgax moved to nearly lie on top of Ben and grabbed Ben's left prosthetic leg with the hand not supporting Ben and started pulling. Ben's eyes almost bulged out of their cases when he realized what Vilgax was doing. He whimpered and trashed as much as he could with the giant's full weight on top of him.

He screamed on top of his lungs as the leg was ripped free from his stump, ripping his skin loose as well. The hand fell on the ground with a wet thump. Ben's entire world stilled in horror as he looked at Kevin. The dark haired teen looked him straight in the eye and grinned.

"Ben-"

Blood splayed all over Ben's face as Kevin's head was separated from his shoulders forcefully.

"Kevin…" Ben whimpered.

"And now to punish you, Pet," Vilgax hissed in his ear as he switched arms around Ben's waist and grabbed the second leg with an unforgiving grip.

Ben screamed hoarsely as that one too was slowly ripped from him. dark spots danced in his vision and slowly started to grow. By the time the second leg popped free, Ben was no longer conscious.

. . . . .

Ben woke up to a black world. For a moment, he panicked, but the familiar pressure of the blindfold had him calm down immediately. There was no reason to be afraid, he told himself, he'd done this many times before, and with Vilgax coming out victorious in the last battle, he'd no doubt be going through this many, many more times in the future.

A soft sob escaped him as he was reminded of his family and friends, their mangled corpses laying in front of him, staring up at him with those dead eyes while Vilgax drove into him from behind. The cruel bastard had even used their blood as a lubrication.

"Awake at last," he heard the warlord's deep voice cut through the silence.

Ben's head snapped up and he tried to pinpoint where Vilgax was. The room echoed, so it was highly likely completely empty aside from the device he was strapped on. It held his leg stumps wide open and his arms were tied to the armrests of the seat. As far as he could tell, his ass was leaking Vilgax' spent from earlier, meaning both that he hadn't been out for long and the tyrannical man hadn't stopped raping him when went unconscious.

"At least now we can start the procedure."

That made Ben tense up immediately and he shivered slightly. He had a very bad feeling about this.

"What procedure?" he asked nervously.

His reply was only a soft laughing and he shuffled around as much as he could in the bonds when he heard Vilgax approach him. He jumped slightly when a large clawed hand came to rest on his thigh and his breathing sped up.

"It's time I kept that little promise of ours," Vilgax muttered, grabbing Ben's cock in one hand while the other reached for something else.

The piercings, Ben's mind helpfully supplied. Vilgax had said he had two new strikes after all. That was fine. He could handle that much. After everything his family had gone through because of him, he deserved it even.

He screamed when he didn't feel the expected sting of the piercing needle burying itself in his shaft, but instead how his ball sac was banded with an extremely tight rubber band. His eyes widened behind the blindfold in shock and horror. Because he couldn't see anything, his other senses were in overdrive, magnifying the feeling of the knife cutting into the sensitive skin underneath his cock.

"S-stop!" he screamed.

Tears started leaking out from underneath the cloth around his eyes when he felt tug on his scrotum as the knife slowly made its way through the sensitive skin. The pain was excruciating and Ben thought several times he was going to pass out again, but he stayed awake against his own hopes and pleas.

His entire abdomen were covered in a hot, sticky wetness, making the brunette believe he was actually bleeding out. Only when Vilgax leaned away, having cut off Ben's entire sac did Ben realize what it really was. He had pissed himself. If he hadn't been in such agony, he was sure he'd be embarrassed, but at the moment, he could only be relieved that it wasn't all blood.

When a needle pierced his banded skin, he could do nothing but groan. His throat was sore from his earlier screaming, both during the castration and the rough fucking he had been given earlier. No sounds escaped him anymore but a few whimpers and gurgles. Slowly, the pain started fading to the background and before Vilgax was done stitching him back up, Ben had once more lost conscience.

. . . . .

The room he lay in was as familiar as everything else these past two months. The purple and golden wallpaper that showed off how he was owned by royalty, the most powerful royalty in the Galaxy even, was as bright as it had been before he left. Left, yes. Not kidnapped, not stolen, like he had believed at first, but left, willingly. That was what his master said, so that was what he had done.

Earth had paid the ultimate price for harboring him. His beautiful home planet was now no more than debris floating in outer space, it's population nihil. The Plumbers were all gone as well, either killed by Vilgax' unstoppable forces, or they had gone into hiding. His family hadn't been so lucky. They had been killed by the warlord himself as he had made Ben watch.

Ben sighed and turned his head, watching the only part of the room that had changed: his robotic limbs, mangled and broken as they hung on the wall next to his closet. No clothes in there of course, only more toys and torture devices. At this point, Ben couldn't get himself to cry over the deaths anymore. He was too drained, too _empty_ to pity them. No. He wished he were dead as well instead. At least then, this torture would be over.

And torture it was. The two new piercings on his cock had healed at this point, but the place where his balls had been before still throbbed. His abused throat stung and was completely dry by lack of water at his disposal, the servants only came in once a day now to feed him and give him one glass of water which he was allowed to drink only after swallowing his hormone pills, and his ass hurt as hell. Four small bullet vibrators buzzed inside him at the highest setting and were kept in place by a large glass plug. He'd been like that for two days already, and at this point he was going delirious.

The door opened with a loud bang as it smacked into the wall, making Ben turn his head towards his approaching master. Vilgax seemed in a sour mood, as he always was when he visited Ben lately. The brunette tried to shrink into himself, fearing another beating from this man, but Vilgax would have none of that.

The warlord cruelly grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head an upper body off the bed with one hand. Ben screamed in pain, but was silenced easily when a large, heavy rod entered his mouth. Ben looked up at Vilgax through dull green eyes while the larger male drove his cock deeper into the teen's mouth until he hit against the back of Ben's throat and stayed stationary there.

"Suck," he commanded gruffly.

Ben closed his eyes and did as he was told, rubbing the stump of his tongue against the underside of the incredibly impressive length. The sooner Vilgax was satisfied, the more pleased he'd be and the smaller the chance he'd hurt Ben even more. If Vilgax was happy, so would Ben be.

Without any warning ahead of time, Vilgax tightened his grip on Ben's head and started thrusting again, going as deep as Ben's body was able to accommodate him before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in with more force. Ben choked several times before he was able to adapt to the rhythm and relax his throat to let the intrusion easier inside.

His jaw started to ache from how wide he had to open up, but he didn't dare letting his teeth touch the length lest he lose them next. After a while, Vilgax's pace grew erratic and he pushed his whole length inside, pressing Ben's face against his abdomen before he stilled and came with a grunt. Ben twitched, but stayed still otherwise and obediently swallowed every drop of cum his master shot down his throat. Only when Vilgax let go of him after the last of his seed had dribbled into Ben's mouth did the teen dare to pull away and take in several large gulps of breaths.

"You've almost entirely redeemed yourself," Vilgax told him as he looked at Ben with a more fond expression than he had in a long time.  
"As a reward for good behavior, I'll let you do one request."

Ben blinked in surprise, but then started smiling. He rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass towards Vilgax. Whining softly, he wiggled his hips, looking back at the warlord with a pleading expression. The action made Vilgax grin and he leaned down to take out the plug. Once the large glass rod was discarded, he turned off the vibrators and pulled them out of the brunette's gaping hole one by one.

Once that was done, he stood up again to put the toys away, but he paused at another pitiful whine coming from Ben. Vilgax turned back towards the bed, finding Ben still lying there in the same position, his ass swaying eagerly while Ben stared over his shoulder with a lustful expression. Vilgax laughed and dropped the toys on the ground.

"So that was what you were after!" he laughed.  
"If that is your request, my precious pet, then I'll give it to you."

Vilgax kneeled on the bed behind Ben and grabbed the boy's hips, lifting a bit more until his stumpy legs weren't even toughing the matrass anymore. Ben moaned loudly when the warlord roughly drove into him and closed his eyes in pleasure. This was what Ben was kept alive for after all. As Vilgax fucked him hard from behind, all thoughts of Ben's loved ones were driven from his mind, only the need for this painful pleasure stayed and that was exactly how Ben liked it. Serving his master was the best feeling there was, and Ben was glad he was back where he belonged: on a soft bed and underneath Vilgax.

* * *

 **At last, the story is finished! Now, I can focus on the others more. I'll do my best to get working again on Young Justice 10 and Finding a New Family.**

 **Also, don't forget to tell me what you thought of all three endings and tell me which one you like best! I really want to know :)**


	29. Special Ending: LoveThyFrenemies

**Ben saved Earth, but the stress of existing between two opposing forces is great.**

* * *

 **This idea comes from LoveThyFrenemies, who messaged me for another alternate ending. I really love this version a lot and I hope that I did it justice!**

* * *

Ben was a nervous wreck by the time they arrived at the agreed location. Gwen had tried to calm him down as best as she could, tried to remind him how well he had been doing up until that point. Not that she faulted Ben for his nerves of course. Even with his apparent trust in Vilgax's predictability, there were still many variables to take into account.

He still tried to stay strong though. He had to. At the first signs of discomfort, grandpa Max had been ready to turn the Rustbucket around (Ben still had yet to ask since when the Rustbucket was a jet). It had taken Ben and several of the accompanying plumbers to change the old man's mind. Even now, he was still very apprehensive.

The group that would be facing Vilgax in the upcoming negotiations along with Ben were Gwen, Max, Kevin, Rook, Many, Helen, Lucy Mann and three other plumbers Ben didn't know the name of. He just really hoped it wouldn't turn into a fight when they came face to face with his former master.

"Ben Tennyson!" Vilgax's voice boomed, making Ben jump a bit more than he would admit.

The warlord stood not that far off, flanked by several droids, Sixsix and his two siblings SevenSeven and EightEight, and of course, Psyphon. The last one was grinning maliciously and Ben glared at him. before he really knew what he was doing, he stuck his tongue out at the white skinned alien in a childish act of defiance, something he often did when he was being groomed by Vilgax and the other was being scolded. Somehow, he felt like he should do it here too, just to show the other he hadn't really done anything wrong. Vilgax frowned deeply and sneered at Ben, making the brunette swallow nervously and Psyphon grin wider.

"Are you here to join me once more, my traitorous Pet?" he asked coldly.

"What'll happen to Earth if I come back? I don't want them to get hurt."

"Earth is beyond saving," Vilgax replied darkly.  
"Like I said before, your last stunt cost them those last two strikes."

Ben nodded in understanding and looked down at the ground with a grim expression. He had expected something like that, but really, he had hoped to give them a chance. Still, he could maybe still save some people. Gwen, his parents. Maybe Kevin if Vilgax didn't know it was him Ben had been unfaithful with. Earth was a beautiful planet, but it wasn't his home. It hadn't been for a long time.

"Can you at least spare a few? They won't fight you," Ben tried.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted horrified.

"This isn't going to happen!" Max growled at the same time.  
"You're not going back to that monster, Ben! And no one will die either!"

Ben stared back blankly at his grandfather and scowled.

"I am going back or everyone is going to die," he deadpanned.  
"Seriously. Don't any of you guys listen! I know Vilgax! I lived with him, he's my master!"

"He's your warden!" Max shouted back.  
"You're my grandson, and I won't let you go now that I finally have you back."

"How is that any different as what Vilgax did?" Ben asked quietly.  
"I never wanted you to take me away! I was _happy_ until you came!"

Max reeled back in surprise at these words. His eyes softened and he reached for his grandson again, but Ben leaned away. Bright green eyes glared angrily at the old Plumber while tears slowly leaked from them. He had his hands balled into fists.

"All I ever wanted to do was protect you!" he yelled.  
"I _protected_ you for _six FUCKING years_! And how do you repay me?! You undo everything I did for your own selfish reasons! You're all going to die and it's your own fucking fault! You're a bunch of idealistic idiots to ever even think you had a chance to win this war! You're nothing but an annoying fly he can swat away at any moment!"

Vilgax was smirking as he watched the whole ordeal, but Ben didn't see him. He barely even saw the shocked expressions of the Plumbers.

"You fucking ungrateful whore!" Manny shouted.

The Tetramand stepped forward and grabbed Ben by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. Ben just glared defiantly at him and sneered.

"Ungrateful?" he asked coldly.  
"What does that make you, you stupid muscle head?! I warned you guys again and again, but did you listen to me?!"

"Yeah? Let's see how powerful that bastard is with a bullet in his skull!" Manny hissed, pulling out a gun with one of his free hands.

A loud bang sounded through the area, but it wasn't Vilgax that was hit. Manny spluttered a bit, a small trickle of blood leaking from his half-gaping mouth. he let go of Ben and staggered backwards, eyes wide in shock as he stared at Ben. Two of his hands pressed against the large open wound in his chest before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he sagged down.

"Manny!" Helen screamed in horror, rushing to her friend's side.

All the others were staring at Ben, who was still holding the small gun in his hand, ready to shoot again. Ben himself was staring down at the weapon as well, his eyes wide in awe, as if he had no idea where the gun came from.

"I… Shot him…" he whispered to himself before he threw his head back and started laughing dementedly.  
"I s-shot him! Well, better me than someone else, I guess. He was living on borrowed time for six years already. I bought that time for him, so it's only fair I take it away again too."

He chuckled softly and stood back up, smiling crookedly at the horrified Plumbers. Vilgax, who had been just as surprised by Ben's actions as everyone else started laughing and approached the brunette. He took the giggling teen in his arms and drug his long claws through the soft brown hair.

"That's my sweet little Pet," the warlord murmured calmly as he petted Ben.

"What did you do?!" Gwen screamed.

Ben watched detached as his cousin's eyes stared glowing bright pink. Without really knowing what he was doing, he lifted the gun again and aimed it at her chest. The redhead's eyes widened in shock and turned their normal green color again while Kevin stepped in front of her protectively. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Ben lowered the weapon again.

"A shame," Vilgax muttered.  
"I was looking forward to watching you kill more of them."

"You monster! What did you do to my grandson?!" Max growled angrily.

Vilgax just gave a cold laugh and pressed the brunette closer to himself. Ben relaxed almost instantly as he breathed in his master's scent. It smelled like home and safety.

"He was only ten when he became mine, Tennyson," Vilgax chuckled.  
"Six years is a long time for a human. Enough to mold his mind and body to only belong to me. Your grandson stopped existing years ago, and you were a fool to think otherwise."

Ben gave another giggle and gave his grandfather a deranged grin. The old man's eyes widened and Ben could hear a small sob escape his cousin. Somewhere deep inside, he felt a pang of regret that he hurt them, but he didn't really have a choice. They hadn't given him any. His family had tried to force him to betray his master, and that was something Ben couldn't do. They should have respected that. Maybe then, Vilgax would have allowed them to live.

"You still care for them, don't you?" Vilgax asked him.

Ben flinched, but his master had sounded more amused than angry, so he nodded. The alien warlord's chest rumbled as he chuckled and he patted Ben's head.

"How about this, Pet. If you kill Max Tennyson, I will allow two humans of your choice to live."

Ben scowled in thought. He would like for Gwen to live. And Rook, but he wasn't technically human. Kevin was another option he had of course, but if his master asked for the name of the one that touched him, he'd be in trouble, so it would be best for both of them if Kevin were to die. He wanted his parents to survive too, but he wasn't sure if it was worth killing anyone over. In the time he'd spend with them, he hadn't been able to reconnect with them at all. They didn't really love him, just the memory of who he used to be.

"I don't think they want to live under those conditions," he whispered.  
"Kill them all. Sever all ties I have left to Earth. Maybe they can serve as a reminder that you are the greatest, Master."

Vilgax laughed at that reply and leaned down to reward Ben with a searing kiss. The teen moaned in his master's mouth, opening up immediately to allow the large tongue to ravage the inside of his mouth. Too soon to his liking, Vilgax pulled away and gently pushed Ben towards his servants.

"Psyphon! Lead Ben to my room on board the ship!" he ordered.  
"I'll join him as soon as I took care of these pests!"

The white skinned alien grinned and nodded as he stepped forward and gripped the brunette's shoulder. The Plumbers all jumped into action, but so did Vilgax's mercenaries and the Vilgaxian Droids. Ben turned his back to the starting fight and allowed his master's right hand servant to lead him towards the large battleship. That one was home too, with how much time he'd spend on it.

"Maybe you're more than just a slut after all," the alien mused with a grin.

Ben snorted amused and shrugged. He'd be anything his master wanted him to be, and if that was a slut, then a slut he would be.

. . . . .

Four years had passed since Vilgax had destroyed Earth and killed all the Plumbers. Ben had in that time become more than just a pet, though he was still called such by the warlord. To the rest of the known Galaxy, he was Master Tennyson, Consultant and Concubine of the great Conqueror Vilgax and his greatest assassin, thanks to the shiny green watch he wore around his wrist. He still wore the collar, now fitted with a tracker chip, so his master would never lose him, even when he had a mission at the far end of the universe.

Today was a special day. The whole Galaxy was celebrating, except for Ben. For him, this particular day was a day of mourning instead. And so he did what he always did when he was feeling down. He visited the Power room of the flagship. It had become his first home, as he spend more time on there than in his Master's Palace. Luckily, Vilgax was almost just as often on board as he was.

"Hey," he greeted softly as he reached the main energy source of the ship.

The young Anodite blinked tiredly, staring at him with half lidded white eyes from inside her tube. Ben smiled at his cousin and pressed his palm against the glass. He drug his other hand through his hair. It was reaching back to his shoulders, and kept shiny and wavy, even though he usually kept it in a low ponytail or a braid to keep it out of his face during his work. Vilgax preferred it loose as something for him to grip while he fucked Ben.

"I needed to come see you before I have to attend the ceremony," he mumbled.  
"I'm apparently supposed to be his best man. Can you believe it? He wants me to give my blessing while he marries that Incursean Empress bitch. She takes my spot in his bed and I should just wish her my best?"

He sighed and looked down at his feet guiltily.

"I'm a terrible slave, aren't I?" he whispered, giving a bitter chuckle.  
"I can't hate her. She'll be my Mistress from now on. And if she makes Master happy, I have to be happy too, right? It's just hard, you know? She gets what I never can have. My Master's love and devotion… I shouldn't even want those things. I'm just a slave after all."

Gwen didn't answer. She hadn't spoken in almost four years now. The tube syphoned all her energy straight into the machines aboard, so she was left with nothing. It was extremely rare she was even able to open her eyes at all.

"I need to go though. Psyphon will get mad if I'm not there to make sure everything is in order. Such a perfectionist…"

With that, he pressed a kiss to the glass and walked away, not noticing how the Anodite lifted a shaky hand and pressed it against the glass where his lips had just been.

. . . . .

The funeral was certainly one worthy of an Empress, Ben had to admit. He had never liked Mistress Atthea, but she had style, and she had been a very respectable ruler in the short few years she had ruled by his Master's side. He wondered if Vilgax would take another wife now.

"I know it was you, Pet," Vilgax whispered in his ear once they were alone again in the bedroom.

Ben was start naked and on his knees, waiting for the punishment he knew would soon come. Vilgax was still fully dressed, something he never did when it was just to play. Only when he was angry did he make Ben undress but stay clothed himself, showing his superiority and dominance over Ben in another way. As if Ben would ever forget his place.

"I understand you disliked her, but she was necessary and your Mistress," Vilgax continued as he paced in front of Ben.  
"How can I trust a slave that kills his Master's wife? How can I ever be sure you won't kill me in the middle of the night?"

For the first time since this started, Ben looked up and met his master's eyes with his own horrified green ones.

"I'd never harm you!" he exclaimed offended.  
"I love you, Master! I love everything about you and I'll be loyal to you until the end!"

Vilgax was right in front of him in an instance and buried his hand in Ben's long hair, pulling on it painfully and forcing Ben to arch his neck and back to relieve as much pressure as possible.

"Which end? Yours or mine?" the warlord hissed.  
"You killed my wife and left my son motherless! Why!"

Ben wanted to argue that Atthea rarely ever visited their son anyway, and that it was mostly Ben to keep the small child company. He was more of a parent than that frog bitch could ever be to the child, but he bit his tongue. He hadn't done it for Tetrax's sake after all.

"She… she said you were planning to send me away," he whispered.  
"She said I'm getting too old to please you and that you'll gift me to one of your generals instead."

Thinking back to that brought tears in his eyes. He was only 25, not that old, even for human standards, but over a few years, he'd be 30, and who knows how Vilgax would think of him then? Ben knew that the biggest thing about him that had attracted Vilgax was his youthfulness, and he was losing that.

"Don't be ridiculous," Vilgax growled annoyed, pushing Ben away from him.

With the position he had been, Ben easily toppled backwards and fell flat on his back. It hurt, but he stayed sprawled on the floor while tears streamed down his face. He hadn't wanted his master to become angry at him. When he had fed Atthea poison, it had been a spur in the moment thing. He hadn't thought of the consequences. It was almost second nature with all the politicians Vilgax had him kill in that same way over the past nine years.

"You went far out of line with this, Ben," Vilgax said.  
"But you are lucky she was becoming a nuisance to me. I was about ready to order you to kill her anyway, so I'll forgive you this time."

Ben sighed in relief and slowly stood back up. Vilgax pulled him in and kissed Ben harshly. Sharp teeth nipped at the brunette's lips until they bled while large hands pulled his long hair cruelly. Ben moaned in pleasure and leaned in more.

"You should know better than let her rile you up, Pet," Vilgax said as he let go of Ben again.  
"I will never abandon you. You are mine, and mine alone. Didn't I teach you that enough?"

"For now," Ben whispered desperately.  
"But what about when I'm old and grey? You already start to lose interest. I can see it."

Vilgax hummed and caressed Ben's face gently. The brunette man shivered at the feel of those sharp, cruel claws ghosting over his skin without drawing blood for once.

"I thought about the same thing," Vilgax confessed.  
"And I have found a solution. I planned on waiting a bit longer, but I think now is as good a time as any."

Ben blinked in confusion as he allowed his master to pull him out of the room. Several of the guards stared as they made their way through the palace halls, probably staring at Ben's nakedness. The brunette felt a surge of pride at the hungry looks that were thrown at him. even after all these years, he was still wildly desired by these men. They couldn't have him of course though. Only Vilgax could touch him.

He was led into a large medical room. A lot of scary looking equipment lay on treys to the side, and two metal slabs stood in the middle. Psyphon stood in the back, cleaning some bloody tools, but paused for a moment to grin at Ben. Ben's eyes landed on the young Anodite laying on one of them. Her light was weak and sometimes, Ben could see a flicker of ginger hair. His cousin was tightly strapped down on the slab, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. Whatever they had done to her, it must have been incredibly painful and exhausting.

"Since we caught your grandmother, we have no need for this one," Vilgax said calmly.  
"Verdona is much more powerful. She'll be able to power the flagship for centuries. That's why I had Psyphon remove your cousin's Anodite essence."

Ben nodded and took his eyes off Gwen to look over to the pink glowing jar Psyphon now held in his hand. He had a pretty good idea what was about to happen now. With a sigh, Ben sat down on the empty slab and looked at his master with hopeful eyes.

"And that will make me young again?" he asked.

Vilgax smiled and nodded.

"Of all being in the Galaxy, it are the Anodites who hold the secret of eternal youth," he said.  
"Once Psyphon injects you with this, you will never age. In fact, I believe you will even become younger again as well."

This time, it was Ben's turn to smile and he eagerly held out his arm to allow Psyphon to inject the essence into his upper arm. It stung a little, but that feeling was quickly followed by a pleasant tingling all through his body. It spread all through his body before slowly numbing him. He blinked up to Vilgax sleepily as the warlord leaned in and helped him lay down. He was out before his head touched the slab.

. . . . .

When Ben woke up, he was wrapped possessively in his master's embrace. He looked around himself and found he was back in the master bedroom. The brunette smiled and turned in his master's arms to look at the warlord's face. He was so calm and serene when he slept…

Suddenly, Ben couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. He wanted to know if the Anodite essence was already showing effect, so he slowly untangled from Vilgax's embrace and stood up. He was oddly sore and reached down between his legs on mere instinct. The brunette wasn't even that surprised to find himself leaking cum from his ass. It had happened before, when Ben was unconscious for three days after stopping an assassination attempt on Vilgax before he had married the frog bitch. He'd actually woke up to his master fucking him. That was how impatient he could be sometimes.

Ignoring the slight sting, Ben walked up to the large standing mirror and stared at himself. He had several new hickeys and bite-marks, but that wasn't what he was looking at. Instead of his 25 year old self, he looked to be a teen again. His stubble that should have been growing by now wasn't there at all. In fact, his chin was completely hairless, which it hadn't been since he was 17. His face was round and childlike again and his body seemed leaner than it had been in years.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Vilgax asked.

The large alien stepped into sight behind Ben, making the brunette look up to lock eyes with his master through the mirror. He smiled brightly and nodded before switching his gaze to look back at himself and he gingerly touched his own cheek, as if he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Two weeks. But it was necessary so your body could accept the essence," Vilgax answered.  
"As per suggestion from Psyphon, I left you alone the whole first week. I had you brought here once we were sure you'd survive."

Vilgax hadn't told him before that he could die from this… Not that it mattered much. If his master wanted this for him, Ben would accept any odds and do it without hesitation, just like he hadn't hesitated when he jumped in between a plasma gun and Vilgax.

Vilgax rested a large clawed hand on Ben's shoulder and gently pushed him forward. Ben went without question, resting his palms against the cool surface of the mirror as he stared up at his master's reflection.

"I'm glad you are awake again, my Pet," Vilgax murmured, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Ben's shoulder.  
"To celebrate, I'll fuck you right in front of the mirror, so you can enjoy your own slutty expressions with me."

Ben shivered in anticipation and spread his legs wider, giving his master all the access he needed to Ben's leaking hole. He was so happy he could finally please his master again. With this new eternal youth, he would be able stand by his master's side and lay in his master's bed until he died. And that was all Ben could ever dream for.


End file.
